


Sword, Love and Vows: First Blade

by Fortilux_the_Brave



Series: Sword, Love and Vows [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Attempted Kidnapping, Awkward Crush, Bad Parenting, Family Secrets, Foreshadowing, Forests, Grandparents & Grandchildren, M/M, Meadow, Multi, Mystery, No humans, Royalty, Samurai, Spells & Enchantments, Swords & Sorcery, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortilux_the_Brave/pseuds/Fortilux_the_Brave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonder what the world is exactly.<br/>Does it look wonderful? Does it have a limit? How far can you go?<br/>Or perhaps a higher calling for everyone is out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dream and Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bluebells Are Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011868) by [EternallyEcho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEcho/pseuds/EternallyEcho). 



> This fanfic is inspired by EchoEternally's work titled "Bluebells Are Forever". This fanfic is M/M or meaning it depicts a relationship between two males and if you are ok with this then you may continue.
> 
> And if you are Echo I would like to thank him for giving me inspiration for this story.

It’s morning and the sky is blue, the sun is shining and birds tweet in this atmosphere. And in a two story wooden house, a blue cat-like pokemon who is sporting a yellow tunic and brown pants stood upright and breathes a deep breath and this child simply looks further into the world he sees.

‘My name is Fortelux Thunderr, I am an eight year old Shinx. I live with a family of five, Mom who is a pretty fire fox named Mahoxy and my dad is Luxray. And to include two of my grandparents. And then I am the only child sadly. But luckily I do have the best grandparents in the world.’

‘My grandpa Rentorar is actually a former samurai. He trains me by the way of the sword while my grandmother Delphox teaches me magic. And my parents do not know this but I always wanted to be an adventurer. And my grandparents support me and I am happy for that.’

“You’re late!” shouted the older black-maned feline that was wearing a cobalt blue gi and a black belt to fasten it, was waiting for me nearby the dojo.

‘I did it again…’ then he tossed me a small blade. “Now show me a swing or two! And practice your stances, got it?” the old bearded Luxray started to swing his blade. I simply nod and get to my stances. One of them is the basic two handed stance where my right foot is facing forward and my hands are on the blade.

“Ha!” I swung it down. And again for a few minutes, then I moved to my next where my blade is handled with one hand and the other is supporting the hilt. “Ha!” then again and again for at least fifty times. And eventually I took a break, lying down and drenched in sweat. Then grandpa came over to me with a bucket of water.

“Get up!” I felt cold water poured unto me. If my sweat did not make me wet enough then this will. I shouted and felt my anger about to boil and suddenly, a familiar voice came in. “Oh why are you wet my dear?” I turned to see my grandma, an orange and red fox coming my way.

“Here let me help.” Then she heated me up with a warm stream of fire that instantaneously dried all the water away. From a smile to a frown she turned to grandpa and this will not end well. “My Arceus Rentorar! Do you want Lux to get sick!” then my grandpa simply bowed his head as the fox lectures him.

“Come along now! It’s time for your magic lessons anyway! Hmph!” as she takes my hand and draws me to her library. The cottage is filled with books and alchemy equipment that I do not even dare to touch. Eventually we reached the middle of the room.

“There! Now today we shall learn the heating spell I showed you.” As she takes a book from her sleeve and gave it to me. “It’s yours now!” and I gave her a hug as I thanked her for the book. She simply smiled and started to tell me how she cast it.

She started off with a small circle. Eventually fire came out and then a flick of her wrist going towards her then the fire surrounded her, after a while the flames disappeared. She told me how I am supposed to hold up my equipment. Spells that she teaches actually don’t need a wand to be used.

I took a deep breath and started off with a small circle. After I concentrated a small fire appeared, then after a while I flicked my finger towards me. The flames started to surround me but disappeared all of a sudden. Grandma told me to flick my wrist a bit more.

“Fire magic usually involves balance and controlled movement for it to work…” she pointed out. “The faster the movement the more unstable the fire becomes, the slower the weaker it becomes. So try finding the right mix.”

“I’ll try!” then out of nowhere the door opened. Granny out of reflex swirled her hand and produced a water ball that is aimed right at the door. *Splash! I heard and we came over to see Grandpa Rentorar wet and shivering on his gi. He started to go red with anger and I better do something before this gets ugly.

“Oh! Sorry Rentorar!” she started to tear up. My grandma seems to be where my fragile side came from, one mistake and she starts to ball out. Granpa seems to feel sorry for her too. I pray to Arceus that this will work and made another attempt for the warming spell.

I made a circle, a bit faster this time and flicked it to the old Luxray to see him surrounded by warm flames. He purrs as the warmth that enveloped him, eventually he became dry and the fire died out. Grandma seems to feel better now as she sees the old samurai dry as a cat would be.

“Yay!” I yelled out as the spell worked, they smiled and gave me a hug. “We are so proud of you, Lux! You got it down on your second try!” then the older cat started to look at me with vulnerability in his eyes. “Sorry I have wetted you Lux, will you forgive me?” I slowly walked up to him and gave him a hug.

I nodded and he asks Grandma if we are done for the day. “Yes. Well better get to training again, I will cook up something.” We nodded and left the cottage to do our activities. But this time my grandfather corrected my stance.

“Still doing this I see.” and I see a Luxray adorned with royal looking clothes, and beside him is a beautiful Delphox who is wearing an orange dress. “Dad!Mom!” as I came to my parents and they embraced me. “Dad…” as my father glares at Grandpa Rentorar, and the bigger cat simply nods.

“How’s the royal meeting Duke?” And my father simply replied “…fine.” And then my mother came up to me and asked why I am doing this still. A pokemon that loves to be friends with other commoners, not a dreamer, do not reach out to my potential, not acting like a noble. “I am not a noble. I am an adventurer!” I told them with a smile.

“You are not ment to be one of these unsophisticated fools. You are going to be the lord of Watershore. Understand.” He stared me down and I simply nodded out of fear, avoiding eye contact with father. “It’s for the best. Ok?” my mother told me and I simply nod to that as well. Trying to hold back tears as they went inside.

Tears started to fall from my eyes, I am still gripping my blade. Its sheath has a rope running to the armguard to make sure I do not hurt myself by unsheathing it. The cold air running thru my fur but something warm pressed itself on my back to see Grandpa with his red eyes filled with sympathy. I launched myself to him as I start crying.

**Grandma Delphox POV**

I hear the door open as I wave my wand around. Telekinetically moving things about as I cook a wonderful dinner for my grandson and the old cat. I felt a pang in my heart the moment the door closed. And it must involve my grandson.

I quickly finished up everything and let the rest cook out as I went outside. But sadly I just have to bump into Luxray. “Good evening.” The cat greeted me and my daughter simply said likewise with a bow. “Good evening. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, I will be outside if you need me.” I excused myself quickly as I reached out for the door.

And my heart fell as I saw my dear Lux crying with his blade and book by his arms and his grandfather hugging him closely. “Grandma!!” the teary eyed came to me with arms wide open and I also met up with him. “Wh-why are they so…” and he started to hiccup and sob. His yellow eyes that are always filled with joy and wonder are now slightly red from all that crying.

“Why do they have to do this!? I do not want to be lord!” He continues to sob as he continued to cry on my robe, I did not mind and absentmindedly I started to caress his messy fur. “Shhh… There there.” I said trying to calm him down. “*hic!” and he started to breath normally. I felt a hand on my shoulder to see the electric type now wrapped his arms around us.

After a while the little one seems to calm down and smiles at me and Rentorar. He told us that we are the best grandparents he could have asked for, he grabbed his blade and book that has been scattered on the ground and called us to go inside.

“Well let’s go my lady.” As the old warrior offers his hand to me. “Better not keep our grandson waiting.” And we went off to the house, trying to forget what the two have done to their own child. And they even are just power hungry! Trying to marry their way to the throne and what better way to do that is to use their son as a bargaining chip.

We ate at the table together with the other two arriving a little later after we started eating, our grandson excused himself to his room after dinner and I felt someone is enraged and boiling mad.

**Grandpa Rentorar POV**

I am breathing deeply and I felt sparks starting to fly as I attempt to hold my anger, I for one is not one who wants to sit idly at a bad deed. And some say for my age I have a short temper. But then I cannot condone what they have done earlier.

Then I slammed my fist on the wooden table.

“WHAT IN THE ARCEUS IS WRONG WITH YOU!?” I vented. “I DID NOT TEACH YOU TO BERATE CHILDREN AND THEIR DREAMS AND YET HERE YOU ARE! JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT TO BE IN THE ROYAL FAMILY!” and as I continue to yell at the two monsters in front of me a hand touched my back.

“That’s enough Rentorar.” Called out the old mage fox. I simply sighed and returned to my seat but my fist is still clenched hard. “Why do you try to do this to your child? We have not raised you to be like this…” told the fox as she continues the samurai’s point to the young parents.

“Well we want what was best for him.” As my son explains “I do not want my son to be just nobody, but a somebody that everyone respects.” And then the younger fox came in “Also it’s for his own good, I do not want him to risk his life.”

I took a deep breath and explained to them what are they doing. “I know that you want what’s best for you.” Then I pointed at Luxray as he looks at me with disgust. “But you out of all people have no right to hurt your child for their hopes and dreams. Am I understood!?”

Then the duke stood up as his look took a darker turn.

“I will do whatever it takes for my son to be a man. And no matter what you look at it I will push thru this conquest. Now will you excuse me I have a meeting to attend to tomorrow.” As they took off I sat back down. Knowing I cannot change his mind.

**Lux POV**

I am shaking as I heard that conversation. I was behind the door this entire time and I heard footsteps, quickly I scattered to my room as my parents went up to theirs. I locked myself up in that desolate room.

“I do not understand why they’re fighting…” and I looked at my window to see that the moon is full. After a while I heard a howl, then I see two figures coming out of the door and it was grandma and grandpa having a conversation. Then grandpa out of nowhere turned to my room and I ducked down as fast as possible to avoid getting caught.

The next morning…

I yawned and looked at the mirror to see my fur disheveled. I grabbed a brush to fix it and afterwards went on with my morning routine. I went out to see the star tailed lynx outside waiting for me.

“I am sorry for…” and then my grandpa smiled. “I am just early. Let’s get to work.” As he held his blade once more and demonstrated the next exercise.  I am glad that he is not mad at me and I continued my training, a swing and another and another until I did a hundred each.

Then I just sat on the ground and pant as my sweat drips from my fur. My grandpa came to me with a pair of pink berries that are of moderate size, I was drooling at those and he gave one to me.

“Thank you.” Then I started to consume the berry.

“Oh there you are!” as I saw my friend a Chespin wearing a blue tunic. “Hi Chespin!” and he asks if I want to play. I looked at grandpa who was facing the direction of grandma who simply smiles and gave me a nod.

“Oh Hi Mr. Rentorar and Mrs. Delphox!” the grass type greeted.

“Go and play children! Bring your friends and by the time you get back there is fresh apple pie for everyone!” my grandma yelled out and we grinned while affirming that we will. Then we took off to the forest where most of the children gather to play.

As we made our way to the entrance we saw a wagon pass by. It is black with hints of white and yellow at the corners and décor of the carriage. But that could only mean one thing…

“Dad.” I muttered to myself as the carriage came by and stopped in front of us to see my father looking at me. “Hello Lux.” And we greeted him with a hello of our own but his eyes are more focused on my friend. And that look is a look of hate if I try to look at it, then he nods at the coach and they continue to move along the path.

“Sorry…” I said and my friend simply smiles and told me that it’s ok. “Well better not keep the others waiting!” Chespin said as he grabbed my arm and we went towards the forest. I see an eevee with a yellow dress, a small blue crocodile… I mean alligator with a green tunic waving at us.

“Here you guys are!” as our blue friend went forward. “Sorry Totodile. I picked him up but we have bumped into Mr. Luxray again.” And the brown fox followed “You mean Duke?” as she corrects Chespin.

“Yui, I think that he just got there because of the king.” As luck can have it he is right. “Even so…” then I took a deep breath. “Come on guys! Let’s play, it has been a while since I got out of there.” And the three smiles and we head to the center of the forest where a meadow exists.

We arrived at the flower filled meadow. There is lush grass and colorful flowers everywhere and flat stones are scattered to build a landscape of sorts here. The most interesting thing however is the giant tree that stands in the center of it. The tree is bustling with pokemon as usual.

“Let’s play tag!” Totodile suggested and we agreed with the water pokemon. I yelled out that I will be first and the group started to run. “Alright! Here I go!” then we began the game of tag, I targeted Chespin and managed to tag him.

“You’re it!”

“Oh! It is soo on!”

Then suddenly…

A group of black hooded dark types that appeared. There was a Poochyena, Bisharp, Scrafty and a Houdoom surrounding us. “Hehe! You were right, the duke’s son is here.” My friends are looking at each other as the Bisharp spoke.

“Yes… Now if you want your friends to live then come with us… Fortelux of the Thunderr household.” Asked the humanoid pokemon as he offers a hand, the Poochyena seems to have second thoughts on this course of action. I believe he is around ten, and he avoids eye contact with me.

“You can’t do this!” yelled out Yui as she told the dark type, and the dark type replied with a hiss “You do not know what Luxray has done to us! He has tormented the working class and he gets to step on us without any consequences and I believe taking his only chance for the crown will make him suffer enough.”

“He has nothing to do with this!” yelled out Chespin as he stands with Yui. “I know Mr. Luxray has done bad things but my parents taught me that just because your parents are bad that does not mean that you are too!” and Totodile came along and stood with the rest while holding their hands, forming a barricade between me and the dark types.

“I am sorry.” Then most of dark types charged in front of them and just before they got to my friends I quickly went in front of them and swung my sword then the group backed off.

“Please! We can solve this peacefully.” I told them as I did the first stance my grandfather taught me. “You on the other hand I will not regret hurting you!” as Bisharp quickly charged right at me.

A thunderbolt suddenly shocked my opponent.

Everyone was shocked and we do not know where the thunderbolt came from. Then two figures came to show, one was an orange mouse sporting a brown jacket with a lightning bolt at the end of its tail and the other is a round bellied boar who is wearing a vest and armed with two gauntlets.

“Is everyone alright!?” as the two rush to me. We all nodded and the two newcomers looked at the three other assailants.

“Ok then punks who do you think that attacking little children was a good idea?” and then out of nowhere the mouse and boar started to charge at the other three and they clashed.

The mouse assaulted the hound pokemon and the boar quickly tackled the Scrafty.

Houndoom opened its maw and threw out a blaze of fire and quickly the electric mouse jumped high and above the hound and clapped his hands together to produce a ball of lightning that he threw at the hooded hound and made contact.

The Scrafty is busy fighting off the Pignite as the boar used Rollout. A sidestep after the other the hoodlum pokemon can’t help but continuously avoid the rolling boar and out of nowhere a jolt of lightning hit Scrafty from behind and made him stop moving.

“Gah!” as the now paralyzed pokemon attempts to move but no such luck and rollout hit him at full force.

“Your turn!” as they charged at the last pokemon.

“Poochyena!” I yelled as I went in front of him, quickly guarding him from the attacks of both the Raichu and Pignite. “Don’t hurt him!” and they tried to reason out why not. “He can’t hurt anyone! He is afraid and can even barely do a thing!”

I remember clearly as day. He did not move when the others attacked us. He simply stood still, afraid of what will happen and what will happen if he joined in. I turned around and asked him what is wrong.

“I… I-I don’t want to…” then he hugs me. “I do not want to fight!” then he started to shed tears as he continues to hug me.

“Uhhh….” I see Bisharp has recovered from the attack he received.

“Don’t move!” the fire type warned him and I told him to back off. And they gave me an odd look as I approached the three wounded pokemon.

“Hold still ok?” I requested as the other three simply nod.

“Ok. Please work.” And I first took a deep breath and started to move my hands in a circular motion.

“Nu Kal Cevbi Recuv!” then a pink pulse surrounded them. The three’s wounds are vanishing and everyone just gawks at me for healing the other three pokemon.

“But we tried to kidnap and hurt you. Why?” asked the Hound pokemon.

“I saw Poochyena over here.” And they looked at him. “He is lost and most of all afraid of what will happen. I know that the Duke has done bad things. And I can hardly blame you for what you tried to do just to get back at him.”

My friends and rescuers screamed as I told them I cannot blame the dark types for trying this ploy.

“But they tried to kidnap you!” Totodille told me and I nod. “Yes, but my father is worse. These good people lost their livelihood due to his arrogance. In fact I believe he is up to something big.” And I closed my eyes.

“I forgive you…” and they asked who my grandfather is. “He is Rentorar. A luxray and samurai.” They bowed to me and apologized. “Your grandfather is the advisor of the previous lord before he passed away.”

I did not know this. “He was?” I asked and the hound pokemon responded “He was responsible for helping the past king in his rule. He also doubles as the King’s bodyguard.” And I asked why my grandfather is not the advisor anymore.

“The king died of a strange sickness.” And Raichu jumped in. “You mean…” they nod. “The doctors and psychics cannot do anything and prince Arkun puts all the blame on your grandfather.”

“But most of all I have more news to share about the duke.” As we all sat down and looked at the steel type. “The duke is actually the prince’s best friend, and both of them plotted it all. The king was cursed and we don’t know who casted it. And in a faraway land the very same curse took away the life of a Nidoqueen who is a poison type.”

“A coincidence I think not. They are planning something big and this will cost the lives of countless innocent pokemon.” Then the Bisharp stood up. “May we come to see our dear Adviser before we leave?” asked Bisharp.

“Follow me.” I ordered everyone and we walked back to my house. Me, my friends, Raichu, Pignite and the other four dark type pokemon. I see the house up ahead and the two figures farther ahead is Grandpa and Grandma.

“Hello every….” And Grandpa Rentorar fell silent.

“Long time… Rar.” And my grandparents looked shocked to see the Bisharp and his friends. “Long time indeed. Come inside everyone, we have apple pie and tea.” His voice has a friendly tone but to me, Bisharp, Scraggy,Houndoom and Grandma.

It is serious…


	2. Twelve Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Times change but bonds grow stronger in the course of time.  
> Of course there will be a time that everyone must part, but little did I know.  
> I have changed a lot of people in just a day.

**Lux POV**

I woke up as usual and felt myself that I have outgrown my bed.

“Huh?” I thought to myself and shrugged. Eventually I went to the bathroom to see myself in a new form. “WAH!!!!!” I stumbled on the floor taken aback at what happened to me. My blue fur now is black exempt the one that surrounds my eyes and mouth and my fur is thicker on the back and front making a mane.

My bangs stood up messily as I stare at the mirror a bit longer. “I… Evlolved!” then a knock I heard. “Hey are you alright Grandson?” asked a slightly rough voice. “I’m ok.” And I noticed my voice became deeper too.

“Are you sure?” and I replied with a yes. “Ok then. See you downstairs after breakfast.” Then footsteps are heard across the hall. I took a deep breath and told myself “Happy Birthday”. Wearing a white shirt and over it a red sleeveless vest and I put on my leather boots but they do not fit me anymore.

“Oh well on foot for me.” I told myself

I rushed down to see my grandparents and parents on the table.

“Young man! Where’s your formal attire!” asked my father but did not realize that I have turned into a Luxio. “Oh… well then I guess that has to wait.” And I sat down beside my grandparents and we ate our breakfast of bread and ham.

“You are going to the royal ball next week and yet you still behave like a child!” yelled my mother. “That’s enough my daughter. And are you supposed to be with the king today in the royal courts?” asked the older fox on my right.

“You are right.” Agreed my mother. “Well I expect you to be in your class this afternoon.” I nod as they left the table and slammed the door on their way out. I sighed and looked at my cup of water. I see my reflection and I wore a frown, my hair slightly lost its energy as it went down.

I heard a knock on the door to see Quilladin in front of me. He is wearing a bright blue tunic in contrast to his brown pants. His eyes are filled with energy as he grins with gusto, I guess he is here to pick me up.

“Hello… OH!” as he immediately noticed. “Lux you evolved!” and I nodded, seems that he noticed my mood. “What’s wrong?” and he sat down on the stairs and I followed and sat beside him.

“…Nothing” I told him trying to fake a smile but he looks at me with doubt.

“Well we better get going! Yui and the rest are waiting for us!” he offers a hand and I gladly took it. We ran to our regular meeting place, it is the fountain in the middle of town. The fountain is decorated with Samurott raising their swords to support the upper basin which has Vaporeons spraying water from their mouths.

“Oh there they are!” and the group of a Sylveon, Croconaw and a tall dark hound came to us. “Lux! What happened to you!?” asked the hound who is a bit too huge for his kind. “I evolved last night Poochy!” and they congratulate me for this.

“Let’s go and help out!” we raised our fists in the air and yelled out ‘yeah’. “I’ll check out the quest board!” as I quickly ran to the bulletin near the fountain to see wanted posters and missing pokemon fliers.

“Well well well. If it isn’t the Thunderr Squad.” And I turned to see a Emboar and a Raichu going towards us. “Guys!” I yelled out and they looked at me with a grin. “Long time… Oh Lux! I nearly did not recognize you!” yelled out Emboar.

“Yeah! It happened just last night!” yelled out Croconaw. “How’re you doing nowadays!?” asked Yui with interest, she actually is a healer in the clinic and knowing these two they have visited her more times that the rest of us.

“Not getting into trouble that’s for sure!” said the mouse pokemon and we laughed. “Say why won’t we do a quest together? It’ll be fun and our client won’t be arriving for a few days, how’s that sound?”

“OK!” and we found the perfect one for us.

“There it is a wanted quest for the bandits on the northern trade route. If we go through this we will have enough money for everyone to be content with.” The mouse pokemon, who is the brains of the pair explained.

And I looked closely and see that it is marked S. “S?!” I yelled and to see that the reward is one hundred thousand poke. “A-are you trying to kill us!?” and they looked at me as if I am insane. “You can take on Shoguns with your skills!” yelled out the Emboar who dons a silver full plate with golden gauntlets that are decorated with magical runes I am familiar with.

“That’s not the point! But…” and I thought hard and looked at my friends to see that they are confident on doing this. “… Okay you got me! What the heck let’s go!” and we yelled out once more with our fists in the air once more.

“Before that how about we go back to my house. I need to grab a few things.” And they nodded immediately as we made our way to my home and I see grandma waving at us with five pies set outside the outdoor round table underneath the huge pecha tree.

“Eat up! I know that you are going to a quest again and…” then she noticed the pair with us. “Hello Raichu and Emboar!” she yelled out. “Hi Ma’am.” As they bowed in front of the fox, she told them to stand up and call her Delphox.

“No buts! Dig in!” and everyone drools at the pies and started eating them hungrily. I see Poochy still retained his sane approach and eat regularly. “Hi Poochy!” as I went to him. “He-hey! Lux.” As he tried to hide his face but with his huge body that is fit for a Machoke I wish him good luck.

“Hahah. It’s alright! So what do you think of what’ll be doing, are you nervous?” and he simply nods. “I am but…” he looks at me in the eye “I will not back down… I owe who I am today to you Lux.” And I blushed a bit saying I did not do anything.

“But you did.” His deep voice sounded as he took a bite out of his pie slice, “You taught me how to be brave and stand my ground and for giving me a home.” He smiles at me with fire in his eyes.

I felt that he is not yet done talking.

“Err… Lux?” asked my hound friend. “What?” and he blushes a bit, “How well do you know Yui?” And I see Yui along with the others wolfing down their meals. I barely can tell if she is even acting like a lady.

“….”

“I know as much as you do and the four of us turned her into a tom. Wait a minute…” I thought to myself. “You have a crush on Yui!?” and he shushed me with his hand. “C-come on Lux! Don’t yell about this.” I quickly apologized and he sighs.

“You know her as well as I do. We all have been friends for around twelve years.” And he sighs and lowered his shoulders. “Come on now. Why won’t you ask her out on a date?” I suggested and he stutters even more.

“A d-d-date?” he asks. He might have a body of a ruffian, he scares the heck out of a lot of civilians because he of his looks but on inside he is a shy guy that has a big heart. He should smile often, he looks handsome if he tried.

 “Yeah! Why not?” and Yui went towards us, “What are you two talking about?” she asked with a bit of apple sauce on her cheek.

“Oh… Yui wait a minute…” the black hound pokemon pulled out his handkerchief and dabbed it on her face. “Oh! Thank you Poochy! You are a gentleman.” And the big hound started to blush deeply.

Then the fairy type came closer to the bigger male and pecked him right at the cheek.

Yui giggles as she went back to the table. And I grinned at him “Congrats! You know now that you have a HUGE chance with her.” My friend is still processing everything. EVERY SINGLE DETAIL .

“Oh dear.” I said to myself. Then he ate the rest of his slice in one go then he swallowed immediately. He started to cough, “Arceus Poochy!” as I quickly gave him an electric charged pat on the back that caused him to swallow.

“Are you ok!?” I asked him frightened.

“Thanks…” he replied with a smile. “Reminds you of the old times huh?” he told me and I nod. “Yeah”. Then I went back to the dojo to get myself a blade and Grandpa is meditating at the moment.

“Oh! Lux I have something for you.” He hands me a black sheathed katana with yellow ornaments and a red ribbon. I widen my eyes when I recognized the blade it is the “Thangargun” or the Thundering Storm.

“Grandpa…” I said as I attempt to return the family heirloom. He held up my hand and said that it’s mine now. I bowed down and he simply hugged me and I returned the gesture of genuine love. But I can’t help but feel a pang of sadness in my heart as if I will not be seeing him for a long time.

“Time to go!” as I turned to see Quilladin and the rest waiting for me. I nod and went off with them.

After a while we climbed the first hill towards the northern route a wagon is on its way to the city. I quickly checked my surroundings to see that they are not in harm’s way.

But I spoke too soon…

A rush of bandits appeared out of nowhere. There are Koffings, an Ursaring, a Pangoro then the one that stands out the most is a Greninja in a black coat with a hood.

“Quick!” we ran towards the crowd.

We went nearer to see a family of Bidoof and Bibarrel surrounded.

I took a deep breath and pointed a finger to the sky and wrote zigzags while I’m at it. And the bandits did not notice the dark clouds gathering around them and in an instant I spoke a few incantations.

“Tzan Handr Vol!” then I dropped my finger to see that lightning rained down on the thirteen bandits. They turned their hand to see us and wore growling faces, they quickly charged at us and we responded accordingly.

“Me and Emboar are in the vanguard!” yelled out the Poochyena and he barked orders at me, Croconaw, Yui and Raichu. “The rest take out the ones at the back!” I nod as I quickly opened my pocket book that was on my hand. And I see the grass type nod at Poochy as they made eye contact.

“Zelf Areo!” I yelled out and all of us sped up. Then the clash starts and it was like a tie. No side is budging an inch, Poochy pushing back at the Pangoro and Emboar halted the other bear. To their surprise we are moving forward and successfully they pushed the black caped bears out of the way.

“Now!” yelled out Poochy and the other four of us dived in to them and we managed to do some damage. The ninja on the other hand is going towards Raichu. “Look out!” and then a few surikens are launched at him but I see Yui responded accordingly and put up a barrier of translucent green energy.

“Thanks!” yelled out the electric type and Yui nods, the frog next charged with the rest.

“The frog’s mine!” I yelled out and everyone nods as they clash together.

**Poochy POV**

I am face to face with one of the bears, a Pangoro who was wearing a black coat. To top it off he is a fighting type and I am at a disadvantage here. He smirks as his hands glow and he charged at me. I sidestepped as he missed his blow, then another and another.

“Let me hit you mutt!” he yelled as he continues to blindly assault me, then he finally made a mistake of tripping and his midsection is wide open. “Ha!” I quickly punched his gut going up and I continued to assault him with punches to the face.

After a quick succession of jabs then I started to wind him by striking his ribs and gut again.

He is staggering as he attempts to hit me but then he became too slow to even land a solid hit.

“Goodbye.” And I prepared myself as my fangs sparked a yellow glow and quickly bit the bear at the neck. Zapping him as I continue to latch on to him and he screamed at the top of his lungs in pain then his arms finally dropped and I dropped my maw off him too.

“That’s that then.” And I looked around for anyone for help and I see a certain someone in trouble and with haste, I quickly came to the rescue.

**Emboar POV**

This bear is not half bad. He can match me in strength and combat experience, I told him not bad and he grins that I am not too shabby myself. We clashed fists and the earth felt it shook for a bit and I quickly tried to throw another punch but he blocked me with his arm.

“Heh. It’s been a while since I get someone who can keep up.”  His fist glowed and I prepared myself to block and he threw a quick punch at me and I ducked down.

“My turn!” and I punched him upward again and again then a third time he got hit at the jaw.

He bled on his nose and grins at me as he wipes the blood off. Afterwards he slapped his belly hard and he roared loud. I did the same too and we stared down at each other. Waiting for the other to move and out of nowhere he lunged at me. His body glowed a violet white light as he continues his charge.

I then took a deep breath and blew myself on fire and charged at him with all I have. I too yelled I admit, I was having fun and he is too. This battle is a clash of who is the manlier of the two of us. It was exhilarating!

The clash of the two impact moves boomed the entire battlefield sending a shockwave that shocked all the others as we continue to fight for domination in this power contest and we do not seem to be budging even an inch from our contact, producing one more boom of energy.

Then we both sent ourselves flying away from each other, I hit a tree while he is not so lucky. He hit a wall that caused a landslide to occur. My eyes widen as he attempts to get away from there but his body is too weak to move. I thought to myself that I have to do something then it hit me.

I ran right into the direction of the bear and he is stunned at what am I doing. Not that I care but I just want to do it, I get a feeling of desperation if you will to save him. I concentrated everything I have on my fists and gave it my all to punch the living hell out of each rock that comes our way.

**Yui POV**

This is bad. I cannot attack effectively at them and they can take a hit but the worst part is there are at least ten of them surrounding the three of us. The only options I have left are Swift and Protect as options. And Croconaw simply cannot hit any of them with his attacks.

And everything else is useless against these poison types. Raichu and Croconaw are getting tired as well as we try to hold ourselves off against them and they started to group up on us and I saw a black figure in the distance. Poochy!

“Ha!” as the big hound kicked one square in the face and sent it flying. Me and my battle partners are smiling and in awe for his firepower. He grins for a moment as we now face off against nine more of these pokemon. Then the Poochyena behind me started to whisper at the three of us and we nodded in agreement.

“Ok! Up you go!” as he tossed me up and Raichu followed. “NOW!” I heard the signal and I threw out Swift and the mouse below me zapped each one and we turned to our right to see a landslide in the area with two pokemon. Emboar and an Ursaring just below the area.

I extended my feelers to the water type and he looked my way to see the landslide happening. He nods and just before I got down I saw all the Koffings glow a bright light. It is Self Destruct! We have to do something before they all go off.

“Get ready!” I yelled out at Croconaw and he nods. I grabbed all of the poison types at once and gathered them to a ball. “Get them!” he quickly got to it and as he is about to use Hydro Pump on them I release my grip and they are sent flying.

*BOOM!*

They all exploded at the rocks, surely enough they are all gone and the boar looked at us with a wave and he suddenly dropped down to the ground.

“Oh dear! Emboar!” Raichu yelled out as we followed him to the bottom of the hill that he was in.

**Emboar POV**

Why did I do this? I simply dove in there to save my enemy. And that’s not all, I committed a suicide mission and somehow I am still alive and blazin’ then out of exhaustion I laid down beside the Ursaring. And he looks confused as heck to why I did it.

“Why?” he asked me as he looks up to the sky. Honestly I do not now either and yet I regret nothing from helping him. Probably Lux’s mercifulness rubbed on to me but not just that but I also felt a pang of guilt the moment I saw the situation and everything came to autopilot.

“I-I don’t know.” And he laughs and I joined in his guffaw. But then he turns to me with a blush in his face, and I also felt my heart just beat a lot faster. Is it because I just crushed a landslide? Or is it that I am tired? I don’t even know anymore!

“Wanna have lunch right after I get out of prison?” he asked me and I smiled and nod. I reached out my hand and he reached out his. I did all of these things out of instinct and this has never happened to me before.

We held hands as I closed my eyes and I bet he is too, just enjoying the fight we just had and for one I am excited to have one more round with him when time will have it. You will never know as the future is for us to make.

Then in that moment I felt more at peace and satisfied at the deed I have done to this bear.

**Raichu POV**

I hope this boar’s ok. He could be reckless at times but he can also be caring as he is always itching for a fight, soft but strong and kind. Then my eyes do not dare deceive me. He is holding hands with the enemy!

“Wait Rai…” as I felt a feeler at my back and it is Yui monitoring us. “Let me see.” And she reached out her feelers and I cannot take it anymore the suspense is killing me, then she smiles as she retracted her feelers back and told us to leave them alone.

“Let’s stay guard. Knowing Lux he could have pummeled the frog ninja ages ago.” Said the confident Poochyena and we sat down as the fight wages on. And for some reason I feel uneasy and paranoid.

“LUX!” Croconaw  yelled out as thunder rained down a few meters from where we are.

“Run now and get the guards!” I told the civilians and they quickly ran to the city. They thanked us for doing this and ran along to find a guard to help us bundle up these bandits. The group disappeared from my sight. Quilladin is among the ones who left.

“I hope Lux is ok.” As I looked up to the sky and hoped that everyone can make it back alive.

*Snore!* I see both the bear and boar sleeping peacefully. And if I look at it carefully they look happy and cute together. And that sight reminded me of my fiancé back at the village wondering how she is. We are going to be wed soon and my best man is this boar over here, snoring as he still held hands with this bear beside him.

I crept up a smile and sat down leaving myself to my thoughts.

“These two will be a great couple. And one day I wouldn’t be surprised if Emboar gets to ask the question to him first.” As I look at my silver engagement bracelet that has a few carvings and a small emerald at the center.

**Lux POV**

We have been fighting for a while. I am still on my spell book while he still has his katana in hand. Then I decided to do something else, I took my book away and hovered my hands on the katana handle behind me. But I was shocked to what I have witnessed.

He turned into a black fox with red splotches at the end of its fur and his outfit stayed the same as he was a Greninja. I am amazed and he simply claps and laughing loudly as he sheathed his katana.

“Well well… Looks like the knight finally drew his blade. It would be disgraceful if I don’t show my true face in our showdown.” As he bows to me. “What do you want?” I asked the fox and he assumed a normal stance.

“Relax. I am not here to argue. In fact I am here to recruit you.” And I quickly grabbed the handle of the Thangargun and unsheathed it. “WHY WILL I DO THAT!?”  and he simply smirks.

“I have been observing you for quite a while, Fortelux.” I am taken aback when he said my name. “See… We have a lot of mages, knights, ninjas and mercenaries out there.” He pointed at me. “But you on the other hand have a different skill set. A combination of a samurai’s swordsmanship, a mages intellect and the adaptability of a ninja. You child have potential, you could be the most skilled mercenary on the field.”

“But most of all to our queen.” And I gripped my blade harder. “You are a pokemon of the highest caliber. The ultimate warrior for our cause to conquer all the lands!” then I finally connected all the dots together.

“You… and your queen is behind all this!?” as I yelled out. “Oh yes! Killing of King Arcanine is our doing. Psychics and Doctors can’t even heal him and if you join us you will get to rule all the lands if you join us.”

“But I want to play with you myself first.” And he brought out two daggers. One in each hand and assumed a fighting stance. “I may not know your name. But…” then I assumed my own battle stance. “I will not let you go around and do what you see fit!”

“I guess you refuse oh well.” Then we dashed towards each other and our blades clash. “I have ways of changing your mind.” Then we jumped away from each other. I quickly went towards him and sent a diagonal slash downwards. He blocks it.

“Come on…” then I quickly attempted to slash him again and he backed away but I am not letting up just yet and I threw my third diagonal strike at him and he hops away. He is taunting me with his hand, telling me to come to him.

“Haa!” I then did an overhead strike on him but he blocks it with both blades. Then as he smirked at me he got hit by a lightning bolt from the sky and he yelled out in pain as I backed away.

“Pretty clever  cat.” And he whistles, I see a Flygon grab him and he quickly zipped off into the sky. I sheathed by blade as I looked at him and he has a smirk is on his face he suddenly yelled out “I will see you again Thunderr!” and they are out of sight.

After a minute I see my friends approach me.

“Where is Quilladin!?” I asked the three.

“Quilladin was watching the merchants while we were fighting. He actually is the most tenacious of us all and I believe that he can get the job done. Right now he is escorting the merchants and looking for the guards.” I nod to see a green wobbling pokemon accompanied with a pair of Medichams with blue vests is on our route.

“Quill!” and we all hugged each other. “Everyone is alive! I’m glad!” then I see a Raichu and an Emboar coming at us. “You are alive!” and they suddenly slung over my shoulder with a grin. “We have more fights than any of you here. So don’t take us lightly.” And we laughed a bit.

“Ok old man.” And I see a familiar Ursaring slung himself to the boar. “Oh… hi there Emboar.” The boar pokemon started to blush. “An enemy turned friend huh?” I asked them and they simply nod.

“More than friends.” Corrected the mouse and the two blushed out more. “No!” they said it at the same time. Then the Medicham took away the bear off the boar but then the bear sent out a flying kiss and a wink.

In that moment they wore annoyed faces and dragged the love sick male back to town.

“No huh?” I looked at the boar with a smirk.

“Hold it!” I told the officers. “Yes who are you?” they asked me with annoyance. “May I remind you that you are speaking to the duke’s son.” I calmly told them and their faces are in shock. “Sorry your grace!” they greeted back.

“Release him.” And when they are about to object I gave them a glare. They simply turned pale and immediately released the bear beside me. “Now do me a favor and inform the union that we are expecting the reward soon.”

“Yes your grace!” and they immediately made a mad dash back to the city.  And the Ursaring is staring at me with fear I crept up closer to his ear. “Break my friend’s heart and I will make your life a living hell. Am I clear?” then he swallowed and told me “Crystal.”.

“Woah! Is it ok to do this!?” asked my fire type friend. “Hon. Just don’t question him.” As Ursaring crept into the back of Emboar, trying to hide from me. “Oh so it’s a date then?” and the bear hugs the boar tenderly.

“Well I do owe you guys dinner.” And they smile and told me to lead the way. We made our way to the city and everyone had to leave to the meadows. I shrugged and got there after I got the reward money.

Then I made my way to the forest meadow with a huge tree in its center. I proceed to see a pile of wrapped boxes, food and more on a wide long table for a lot of pokemon as I see everyone and they yelled out.

“Surprise and Happy Birthday Lux!” my friends, Ursaring and my grandparents greeted me as everyone rushed to give me a group hug.

“Really guys! This is wonderful, I see gifts and my grandma’s pies but the best thing about this is that everyone’s here! So let’s get this party started!”

A few hours later…

The moon is exactly above the tree and we are sitting down and chatting up a storm. Then it’s time to get the gifts.

“Oh looks like Lux is opening the gifts!” Yui is exited. I took out the smallest one and it’s from… Ursaring. I looked at him and smiled, he grins and I opened it to see a small trinket on it. It is with a golden shine and the shape is a Lightning Bolt.

“It’s a Thunder Charm.” Explained the bear. “It is said that this item can help electric pokemon gather electricity.” I thanked the bear and I see another box with a shape of a flat rectangle to see it is from Grandma.

I opened it to see a vest that has a royal blue color for its body but all around it is yellow streaks that are slightly sparkling and there are three buttons that are similar to gold. But the best feature is the four point stars on the shoulders. Also it has a pocket small enough for a book. I thanked grandma and she said that I am very welcome. But it does have a lot of room for me and I do not know if I will even evolve again.

“Next is this!” I grabbed a modest sized present that have shapes of boots and these came from Croconaw. I unwrapped it to see a pair of leather boots that have thin metals on it. But I noticed a rune or two on the metal and boots.

“These boots are the best we can offer” I smiled at him as I tried to put them on. And they fit purrfectly. I thanked him and next I plucked a bracer where it’s white with a yellow jewel in the center. It is detailed with curves and runes.

I know Poochy is only the one who can make this as he is actually an apprentice forger in our village.

“This is a Mythril Bracer. This metal is said to help you cast magic…” and he looks away from me. I went up to him with a smile and he picked me up for a hug. Wow he is strong, and he is two heads taller than me. “Thanks for being a big brother for me even though you are younger.”

“You’re welcome. And this might be your best work yet, it’s beautiful! Besides, I see you as a brother the moment you hugged me.” And he grins with a blush on his face as he lets me go. But not before I said good luck to him.

“Here…” Said Raichu as I unwrapped it to see it is a bag. Not just any bag, it is a leather Adventurer’s Bag. It can be worn at your back when you fasten it. “You wanted to be one right.” Asked the boar pokemon and I quickly nod. “Thanks!” I yelled out. And I noticed there is a book in it.

“The Book of Herbs and Plants” I read the title and I got a feeling of who is this from. “Quilladin.” And he smiles and comes to me. “I figured you might need this, and besides I have a few more of these books at home.” I hugged him and he is taken aback but he hugged me back after a second.

“Still a gardener huh?” I asked him and he nods. “Always will be.”

Then finally I see a scarf that is of the same color as the vest. It is royal blue with yellow in the mix and there is only one person besides grandma who can make clothes. “Yui… This is awesome!” I looked at her and she smiles.

“This scarf is a gift that I have been working on for a while now and I finally did it. I… I would like to thank you for what you have been doing with us.” And her blue eyes are tearing up. “Are you crying?” I asked and she punched me.

“N-no!” and then right on cue Poochy handed her his handkerchief . Then she took it and wiped her tears. I laughed and everybody followed, but sadly this moment did not last long. I see a carriage on its way.

The black and yellow carriage can only mean one thing.

“Dad…” I muttered to myself as it approaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys it's Fortilux here!
> 
> So what do you think? We now are here in the point where Lux finally got his second stage.  
> Pokemon usually evolves around the age of sixteen to eighteen but for Lux he just got it at twenty.  
> And came to surprise that it was his birthday. So how about his friends?  
> Well they are going to be discussed more in depth in a few chapters. (Spoiler alert: Double Date)  
> The overall problem now is his dad which does not approve of his dream of being an adventurer.  
> Who is that fox that plans to use Lux for evil deeds? Will he be able to live his life?  
> I feel bad for not fleshing his friends out this time. Kinda kills you on the inside.
> 
> Stick around and find out!
> 
> Ciao!


	3. The Duel and a Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night is young and blades are raised up. And this fight shall determine my fate.  
> But tonight... I am determined to take what is rightfully mine.  
> And for everyone's sake as well. I will win this fight.

There is a carriage in the middle of the meadow and there is a group of pokemon in front of the carriage and the door opened to reveal a Luxray dressed regally stepping out of his carriage and along with him that came out is a female fox that too also dressed like royalty and they looked at their so in front of them and his friends.

“WHY ARE YOU WITH THOSE COMMONERS!?” yelled the Luxray as he looks around to see a group of pokemon behind Luxio who looks at his father with the look on his eyes are brimming with anger, resolve, sadness and most of all determination.

“ENOUGH!” the younger electric type yelled out. “WHAT’S WRONG WITH BEING A COMMONER? AN ADVENTURER? A HEALER? A GARDENER OR EVEN A METAL SMITH?!” and then the Luxray now lost his cool and attempted to slap the Luxio but the other simply grabbed the adult’s wrist.

“I said… ENOUGH!!” and the other pokemon simply paused at what has developed. Lux has been a quiet type of person when he is around his parents but right now he cannot take his parents insulting the people dearest to him. His friends and grandparents are his true family, not the two in front of him.

Luxray is irritated at the twenty year old and attempted to assault him again and another hand has interrupted him again and this time it’s from his father. “DON’T EVEN DARE!” yelled Retonrar as he squeezed the other’s wrist, earning a scream of pain. Then both of them let go of Luxray’s hands.

“Let’s settle this in a duel, Father.” Sounded the lynx. “Right here, right now.” And then Lux took a deep breath. “If I win, I get to leave this town peacefully.” The Luxray looked at his son with disappointment and anger. “What if you don’t?” asked the father. Then the oldest of the three came to his grandson and shook him.

“Are you crazy?!” asked his gradfather. “You can have full control over me. I will not question and I will always follow your will.” Then his grandfather let go of his grandson, realizing that he needs to do this. “You have a deal. Lux.” Responded the taller lynx as he took off his jacket and shirt only remaining his pants and shoes.

Then Lux went off on his own and the rest followed to the flat part of the meadows. There the two electric type pokemon. Each with a sheathed katana in hand. Then the moon now is covered with a cloud, and both are waiting for the moon to appear again.

The moon appeared once more. “Now.” Lux told to himself as he lunged right at the other with incredible speed. Then their blades made contact, they are both staring into each other’s eyes as they continue to try and push each other off.

The Luxray emerged victorious and pushed Lux away from him. Luxray attempted to slash his son as soon as he manages to get his footing. “Ha!” then Luxray did an overhead strike but only to be dodged by his opponent.

Then Lux quickly hit his father right at the gut using the hilt of the sword. Then his back afterwards and after a few hits he backed off. Looking at his father panting at how many hits he received. Then Luxray started to growl.

**Lux POV**

I am staring at my father who stood up despite having to take so many blunt hits. I cannot continue this, I do not want to even kill anyone and this thought will not cross my mind. I heard a yell and my father charged at me with his body glowing yellow. “Wild Charge…” then I quickly jumped over him.

“Come back here!” and he continues to try and hit me with the move. “Hah!” He managed to get in front of me. We clashed blades once more, but I have something that he doesn’t have. The drive to win.

Our blades clash again and again as we continue to swing our weapons. Attempting to break thru each other’s defenses as the battle goes on. Strike after strike, and blow after blow and eventually we once again ended up clashing blades, trying to push their opponent off them.

I growled as I attempt to push him back then he is moving. One step and another and another, he tries to hold his ground and I won’t allow that so I pushed him back and he staggered. “Ha!!” I yelled as I quickly came at him with my weapon. He quickly positioned his blade in front of him and quickly sliced his blade.

*Clang!* the weapons sounded as we trade blow after blow with our blades. But then he keeps on blocking as I continue my assault towards him. A slash after another and another, he tries to block as much as possible and I continue to pressure him. I finally swung my blade as hard as I could.

*Snap* the blade was split in two. He took a step back and did another cleave, I quickly turned my blade to its backside and hit my father with all I have. The blade hit his sword and it flew off his hand.

He is choked at what happened and I took the next step. I placed the tip of my blade on his throat and he looks at me with fear and his hands up. “I I-I” as he tries to say the words on his mind and I can only think of one “concede…” with a bitter tone.

I sheathed the “Thangargun” and turned around to see my friends and family cheering for me as they quickly gathered around me. They cheered on my name as I see my parents’ look of despair and defeat. Now they have to go with our agreement of letting me go.

“You may go. Lux… From now on you are not part of this family.” Everyone gasps as the two went inside the carriage and they drove away.

“I am so sorry for your loss.” Poochy told me as he held my shoulder with his paw. And I turned to everyone and told them “You don’t have to… Because I have all the family I need right here.” Then everyone flocked to me as we hug each other.

The next day…

Its morning and I don’t see my parents anywhere. I guess they really want to avoid me as much as possible. Oh well…

I went downstairs but first packed a few things in a huge leather bag. A few clothes, two books, a small map and the gifts I received that can be used for later. I then wore my bracer on my right wrist, I put on the thunder bolt necklace on and to complete the outfit: my slightly oversized vest.

After a closer look at it there was a small portion of it that has been rolled. I unravel it to see a hood, and the vest has a lot of room in it and at the same time I feel comfortable. I now see my boots sitting on the side of my door and I put the steel plated boots on.

With a bag on my back and another small pouch at my side, I fastened the sheath of my blade on my back and went down to be greeted by the sight of everyone outside. Having breakfast together, I simply smiled as I am heading towards the group.

 “Good morning!” I yelled out and everyone responded with equivalent energy. “Come join us before you go!” as grandpa Retonrar is gobbling a huge bundle of meat and I see everyone else besides thankfully Poochy, eating grandma’s food with such manners. I quickly sat in between Quill and Poochy to see that the former still hungry for more, grabbed another pie.

“Hmmhp Hnphmm!” then he swallows. “You sure you still want to go?” he asked and my “brother” beside me also has this curious look in his eyes. “Yup. But I will miss all of you than anything else.” And I placed my hand on their shoulders.

“Well then might as well make the last hour of my stay here worthwhile!” then I started to eat, grabbing myself a piece of meat and a whole pie.

Right after everyone’s done I remembered something I should have done a long time ago. I hasty took out a medium sized pouch, there are a lot of gold coins contained in this pouch and this has been well earned by everyone.

“Everyone here.” As I put down the pouch containing the reward money from yesterday. “This is the reward money from the last quest we had and I want all of you to have it.” Everyone’s jaws drop as to how big and heavy the pouch is.

Quill simply looked at me and said “You can have mine.” He told me. “But then how can you buy that book you have always wanted?” I reasoned out. “That can wait some other time but you can’t so here.” I then see Raichu and Emboar nodding at me.

“Me and Poochy already have jobs so we don’t need it as much as you do. N-not that you don’t owe me anything. But you cannot go adventuring without cash right?” stammered Yui as she tires her best to hold back her tears.

“My brother is worth more than all the money in the world so like Yui said. Our share is yours now.” Poochy ended his friend’s sentence. Next was Croconaw and he stood up and walked towards me with a smile, he pats my back and said “I am a business man. So I will loan you my share but then when you come back you’d better pay me with interest!”

“Croconaw!” everyone yelled at him as he shrugs “What!?” he asks and everyone stared at him intensely. The crocodile pokemon started to sweat bullets while he tries to fix his yellow tunic and brown vest. Their staring intensifies as Ursaring laugh his face off.

“What’s so funny?” asked the group to the laughing bear.

“N-nothing… I am just glad to be here thanks to this guy.” As he points both his index fingers to me with a pose. “And this guy…” as he turned at Emboar who was blushing. I then realized that it happened again, an enemy turned friend and he is here with us. It’s as if he has always been one of us. I wished everyone has that kind of sense of belonging.

I noticed the sun is already up high in the morning sky. Seeing pokemon flying by here and there as the day starts, I noticed that it’s already late. I sadly stood up and headed for the front gate, but I did not go unnoticed.

“Hey…” and I see my grandpa calling to me and beside him is grandma. Grandpa still has his goatee and signature blue gi. While Grandma has a violet robe with white streaks on it, seems that they have been waiting for me here this entire time.

“Goodbye Lux.” As grandma hugs me tight. And grandpa did one too after grandma is done hugging me. “Lux!” everyone from the table came running towards the gate, they asked me why I left without saying goodbye.

“It’s easier this way…” I replied and they all wore sad faces.

“We’ll miss you.” Everyone told me. “I know, me too.” Then for the last time we have a group hug and that lasted for a few minutes. I turned tail and see the open road ahead of me, I took a deep breath and made a step and another.

“Goodbye!” I turned and waved my hand and everyone responded in kind. Each waving a hand as I continue to move away from them. I eventually reached the forest that will lead me to the meadow.

I reached the meadow and looked at the tree in the middle of it one last time.

“My life starts now. The road may be far but I can do it. I can make my dreams come true and so goes to everyone who tries so hard to achieve theirs.” I moved forward to see Bug and Grass types up there giving me a wave and I smiled and waved back at them.

After the meadow is the other side of the forest then after a while I finally reached the end of it. I was on a cliff and to see the entire country up high from here. At the west is a desert and a castle is erected somewhere in the middle of it.

Another is a mountain range that is filled with greenery on the north and on the east are the plains. I pulled out my map and check where am I supposed to be headed. “There is a town a few days to the east.” I murmured to myself as I rolled the map back.

“Well to the east it is.”

**Normal POV**

A Luxray was standing by in a castle and his wife is beside him, walking nervously as they came in front of two gigantic red doors with golden ornaments decorated on it. There were two Machokes standing by the enterance.

The guards simply bowed as they open the door to the couple and they see an Arcanine who is supporting his chin with his fist and his elbow on the armrest. Wearing a vest of red and white, and a crown to represent his power and is as if bored beyond any reason and he cannot find a way to entertain himself.

“You’re Majesty.” Bowed the fox who was wearing an orange and yellow dress as the other is sporting a blue and white vest. “Stand up.” The king ordered and the two did as their told, “So what happened Luxray? Did your son beat you in a duel?” asked the fire hound as his subordinate attempts to answer. But most of all he is stunned on how fast news travels.

“He did to be an Adventurer.” Spoke the lynx as he avoids eye contact. But the king simply laughs aloud. “Hahahahah! My dear, you just hahaha.” The king laughs and as the king continues he heard a knock on the door.

“Enter.” Ordered the king to see a Ninetales. A perfect figure and her fur is as if glowing faintly, her dress is a bright orange as she makes her way to her father. “Hello there.” Greeted the fox with a tiara that is decorated with beautiful diamonds and jewels.

“Luxray and Mahoxy. This is my daughter Ninetales and she might help you in your son problem.” As he told them the fox went to her father’s side. She whispers to her father’s ear and he simply nods as she continues to speak.

“Oh. That sounds like a plan.” And the Ninetales simply smiled. “He is a Luxio and he is currently going towards the eastern city of Dawnfield. See this feller over here.” Pointed the king to Luxray. “He looks like him and his name is Lux.” The princess carefully examines the face of the duke and she nods.

“Consider it done father. I will leave shorty so I can get back shortly as well.” The fox curtsies at everyone and she left the room.

“Lux and Ninetales? Has a nice ring to it…” said the king. “So what do you intend to do to my son? He is now the duke of my land…” said the electric type and then the king laughs. “Yes. He is but he does not even know it.” Said the king as he stood up.

“Well. It’s nice seeing you again my friend, will you excuse me.” As the king of Geldingare strode to the exit. “I have a message I have been meaning to receive.” Then he quickly comes to a balcony at the end of the hall he came from. And there he sees a black fox and a green dragon waiting nearby.

“Hello there. So do you have a message from the queen?” asked the Arcanine to the dark fox. “Yes. She said that we might need more soldiers for training in order to raise our ranks.” Then the king nods. “I see. Ok then Zororak, I will send in more. Of course I need replacements but that can wait for some time.”

“Should we send your regards?” asked the green dragon. “Yes please Flygon.” Replied the king as he looks at the city in front of them. “Someday we will have it all. Am I right?” and the two nodded as they stared at the busy city for a while.

“We shall contact you again.” And Flygon grabbed the fox as he flies. “See you soon, your Majesty.” And the paid flew away as the king looks at the sky, grinning as he imagines how vast can his empire be.

“Well… Should we go after the mage-knight?” asked Flygon as he carries the Zororak with him as he wanders the sky. “Hmmm… It does sound like fun and we have the time so I suppose sure why not!” and they head to the east to find Lux.

In the meantime…

A Luxio continues to walk through a road with fascination. He has a hop in his step and another, humming as he walks along the road to a small town named Ironberg. After the sun sets he gather wood and cooked some fish he cached along the way. Staring at the campfire with a smile on his face.

He lied down on his back to see the moon still full tonight. Then he closed his eyes slowly and he let himself drift along to sleep. Remembering what has happened to him yesterday, and with a smile he sleeps peacefully in the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Your still here!  
> Thanks for sticking around and anyhow we have a "new" character in the cast.  
> And it is King Arkun's daughter 'Ninetales'! Who seems to be in with her father's inner circle.  
> Now as of the two villans, they still seem to be on with getting Lux as a potential team mate.  
> So far little did our hero know that trouble is on his way.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Ciao!


	4. A Confession of Longing and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We miss him greatly. I miss him, she misses him, he misses him.  
> But me I feel like a total wreck without him. I know it's selfish of me to say this but it's true.  
> Life does have a way to make things better. And she was a reminder of that.

**Poochy POV**

I woke up with a bit of pain in my face only to realize that my face is on the anvil and a hammer on the floor. The forge is still radiating heat and light, the flames are weak but enough to radiate heat around the room.

It has been a few days huh? That he is gone and wandering the word while I stay here and learn. But… I feel a bit lost and alone in this forge shop. Master is always gone to get new materials and if he comes here he only is here to teach me a few techniques. In fact, if I have nothing to do I end up in the clinic to help Yui.

“Ok then better get these fixed.” I mumbled to myself as I stretch out a bit and then came my back. Then my back sounded with a few cracks, I touched my back a bit to see myself getting worried over nothing.

“Hey! Stop sleeping on the forge, it’s bad for your back!” I heard then quickly I turned to see that nobody’s there. I sigh out of sadness, feeling even worse as I am reminded of my “brother’s” absence. Looking around I started to fix and clean up after myself then I heard a knock on the door.

*Knock* I yelled out I’m on my way to see a Quilladin wearing a white shirt and a pair of dirty brown pants. And I quickly noticed his shovel possessing a crack on it, he looks a bit down.

“Good mornin’!” forced out Quill as he tries to cheer up, then I simply nod. I asked him does he need that fixed, he nods in reply. I took the shovel and showed him the way in, looking at every hammer, weapon and ore with fascination.

“Wow! You work with all of these things!?” he is amazed.

“Yeah.” I replied as he goes towards a shelf but in that shelf there is something special on it. It is a painting of me and Lux in the forest. I don’t know how but somehow he managed to add himself beside me without looking.

“I wonder how he is now. I know it has been a few days but he is tougher than that but I cannot help but miss him already.” He said as I picked up the air valve and turned it to see the forge get hotter and hotter until it glows brightly.

“… Poochy?” I felt a hand behind me to see Quill with a worried expression.

“What happened? You just zoned out.” he asks. I told him that it’s nothing and I placed the shovel’s spade in for a while then I pulled it out seeing that it became malleable enough to hammer.

I slam my hammer right at the side of it to expand the metal and I did the same with the other one until the crack is sealed. I quickly dumped it on a pail of water with my tongs hearing a hiss as the water evaporates. I did another inspection and gave the shovel back to Quill.

“Here. On the house.” I said and Quill took a deep breath. “I am paying you today.” The grass type took out a few gold coins and he placed them on my hand.

“Well, Yui will be expecting you today I suppose. Better not keep her waiting.” Then he opens the door giving me a smile.

“See ya!” he yelled out as the door closes and I hear footsteps. I quickly looked at my window to see him wobbling left and right, he almost lost his balance but he regained it and quickly ran along as he turned to the road and made his way.

Making my way to the bathroom I see another frame pinned to the wall of me and Master on the forge. And near it is a signature with a big blue L on it, feeling my heart getting heavy I slowly made my way to the bath and then I dipped myself on the tub.

“Poochy, can you wash my back? I’ll wash yours too!” the voice from earlier sounded as I see nothing once more. I don’t know what’s going on, am I going crazy? Then quickly I washed myself and ran to my bedroom which so happens to be right next to the bath.

My room does not look like much. A window that has a view of the street crowded with lots of pokemon of different kinds all together. I see a few holding hands and others talking to each other as they walk down the street.

I sigh as I get dressed. Ready to leave and go to Yui.

**Yui POV**

I am walking along “Merchant’s Street” where usually services and items are offered here. Berries, pies, weapons, enchantments and such. But today I am here to visit my good friend Poochy, hoping we would walk together.

The first time I saw him my heart kinda stopped. The time in the meadows where a few pokemon attempted to kidnap him and he is one of them. But he actually was there and I felt bad for him. Forced to come along as they do a crime that he did not want to be in.

I noticed that he stared at me as everything else went on and I can’t help but look back either, his red eyes are captivating and for some reason I felt attracted to him. Luckily after a few days he is staying in Master Aggron’s shop as his apprentice.

In the distance I see the shop and then quickly I ran to it, but when I do I saw a Quilladin on my way and he noticed me. He is holding a shovel with his right as he waves with his left, he tries to come to me but he can’t help but still wobble as we meet.

“Easy there! You are not yet a Chesnaugh.” I told him worried that he might end up rolling along the road just like that one time where he tripped down a hill, ending up crashing caravans and stalls of vendors. Luckily Lux was there to apologize and they forgave him as we helped everyone out with their stalls.

“Yui. Why are you here?” he asks

“I am here to visit Poochy. Oh you got that old shovel fixed again?” I asked and he proudly wore a smile.

“This shovel so you know came from my father and this is also from my grandfather and his father and then you know…” he told me and I smiled. Well I suppose his shovel is one of the things that he cherishes the most. But then I extended my feelers a bit to feel a tang of sadness.

“Something wrong?” I asked and he nods. “I have something to tell you and it involves Poochy.” He told me as he leads me to his home which was nearby. It has a garden at the front filled with the typical berries, like Pecha and Sitrus to Enigma. Also he has a few crops and trees here and there, proving his family legacy as a whole.

And his garden is nothing to sneeze at. It is well kept and I do not see any brown or yellow leaves in any of the plants in the garden. Water freely flows through a small artificial creek nearby to water the plants.

“This sight never cease to amaze me.” I murmured as I continue to marvel at the well-kept paradise for plants. He called out for me a bit and to see that he is by his porch, sitting on a bench and I followed.

“Dawnlake or Fairydew?” he asks me as I took my seat. Oh two wonderful options and Quill knows me so well, Dawnlake has that wonderful tangy taste while Fairydew touches my lips with wonderful sweet and light flavor.

“I do not know! You make the best tea brews around, but surprise me.” I replied and he smiles while heading inside. I suppose he is going to serve a new blend that he has been trying to make.

I smiled as I look at the small garden in front of me. It has a swing, a slide and a seesaw made of entirely wood. Then I heard a familiar voice…

“Tag! You’re it!” I looked around to see nothing. Then the Quilladin came out with two cups. Both are steaming and have bright yellow liquid poured in it and he always wears a smile.

“Service with a smile! A cup of Windvell for you.” As he hands me a saucer that has a cup which I gladly accept.

I gave it a whiff and I am to be met with the scent of sweet crushed Pecha leaves and to go with a bit of Chesto juice to go with a bitter aroma. To top it off I smell a bit of a cool scent on it, mint perhaps? It is a new blend and I cannot wait to try it.

I then slowly took a sip. But I was not prepared for that, I tasted sweet and bitter at the same time. A bit of pecha as usual but then it also compliments with the bitterness of the chesto, but most of all I felt a bit lighter and more relaxed.

“You like it?” the pokemon beside me asks as he sips more of his tea. I nod but then I remembered why we are here. It is not for the tea.

“What is it about Poochy?” I asked and he sighs.

“I don’t know. He has been acting up ever since Lux left.” Then as he told me this, he sips the relaxation inducing tea. Looking distantly as he took a deep breath.

Looking at the place I remember one traumatizing memory of our childhood.

**A few years ago (Flashback)**

“Wahh!” I heard a cry to see Poochy on the ground. His arms are in front of him and his body is on the ground, Lux and I asked what is wrong with him. He then pointed at his knee, he scraped it.

“What’s going on here?” I then see a big figure up ahead. He is mostly white and his eyes are hazel brown, he resembles a bit like Chespin over there. He must be Chespin’s dad, a Chesnaught.

“He tripped.” Totodile told him as the adult examines the wound.

“Dad here!” as I see the younger grass type carrying a few leaves with him. His father smiles at his son and gave him a pat on the head as the white grass type starts to rip the leaves slowly.

“Shhh. It’s ok now, I am here to help.” Then Poochy stops crying as he sees the Chesnaught put a small shredded leaf on his wound and it slowly cleaned it. The scrape somehow disappeared and we looked at him, but most of all Chespin with awe.

“Thank you.” Told our friend and the spiked pokemon simply grinned and patted the hound pokemon on the head with a gentle touch.

“Don’t thank me. Thank Chespin over here for bringing out the leaves that we need.” As Chespin’s dad pointed at his son.

“I… I just did what I had to do.” Said the grass type as he blushes a deep hue of red, scratching the back of his head. His father laughs as he carried his boy proudly.

We heard a fanfare. Curious on what was going on, we quickly made our way on the street. Where we saw a few armored knights and a well-dressed Luxray was in the middle of the group, whispering orders as he stood up.

“Citizens of Watershore! I am here to spread news about our king’s new declaration.” He looks familiar. I look to my right and I see both Poochy and Lux shivering in fear, knowing what this might bring.  He is Duke Luxray, a person that has been known to be cruel and manipulative.

He then clears his throat as a crowd formed around him and his group. A knight had a scroll in hand and the duke took it. Unrolling the scroll he possesses, he started to read out its contents.

“All families must give up a capable adult male to fight for the Royal Army. Regardless of young and old they will be taken and be trained for the glory of our king and kingdom. Families of noble and royal affinity are exempted from this and as well if you do not comply.” The guards now stood about face.

“We will use force and none will be spared from this.” Luxray then whispered to a huge knight near him. I would guess that he is the Lord Knight of this squad, and he raised his hand.

“Take them now!” He yelled. The knights quickly sprang into action, going around and taking a male by the arms. Then quickly we went inside out of fear, the sounds outside are not helping.

“Calm down…” Mr.Chesnaught said. “Nobody’s gonna take you.” Then a loud knock sounded on the door.

“Better come out!” he yelled. But before anything else happened the door was kicked down, I see a Victribell went inside. We are all afraid but most of all I am worried about the Chespin beside me.

Excluding him the only person that will have to go is… Oh no!

“D-dad?” asked Chespin as he starts to tear up, he finally found out what is going to happen. He then went towards Chesnaught but only to be met by a vine whip right into the face. Chespin hit the ground hard and his body bounced a bit.

“Quill!” yelled out the bigger grass type. He roared loudly as he balls his fist to try and hit the knight but then a knot of grass was on the ground and he tripped on it. A crash was heard and the tiles on the garden cratered in on the point of impact.

“Hey!” the Shinx quickly grabbed his spell book and turned his hand to produce a fireball. The lynx threw it at the Victribell but it quickly was deflected by a vine.

“Pathetic!” Yelled out the Pincher Pokemon.

“Yah!” Lux yelled out as he brought out his blade. He did not unsheathe it, because he still is not ready for using it. He leapt up high towards the knight but then a vine slammed itself, square at his forehead.

“Gah!” Yelled out Lux as he now hits a tree. It shook intensely as some leaves fell on the ground.

“Stay out of this, knave!” Yelled out the yellow pokemon as Chesnaught finally manages to get up.

“Stop!” He yelled out. Looking at his surroundings with a face of guilt, sadness and anger.

“I will go…” then Chesnaught looks at his son who was going to him. He is crying as he made his way to his father. Quill now was now in the arms of his father as he cried out, then from Chesnaugh’s back he took out his shovel.

“This is the family shovel. It’s an heirloom from my father and his father.” Chesnaught quickly handed the tear filled shovel to his son.

“Sorry I can’t take care of you. Promise me that you will make this garden beautiful when I come back…” Quill’s father as he said that has his hands now wrapped around with vines.

“Dad! Please! Come back!” I quickly held him back and Totodile followed suit. Then Chesnaught quickly looks at everyone as he gets dragged towards a caged wagon.

“Take care of him…” He told us as he finally entered the cage. Quill cannot help but yell out ‘dad’ as we continue to hold him back.

Out of everyone only Quill’s dad got taken. The wagon took off and I see the duke look our way with a grin on his face. As he moves forward, going to the main city with all of these pokemon in tow.

Lux managed to regain consciousness as he looks at Quill and quickly made his way to us. Worried as he much as possible he asked of everyone’s all right. Then he turns to the crying grass type.

“Ches…” as Lux tries to touch Quill’s shoulder but then our friend quickly slammed himself right at Lux and started to punch him.

“Don’t call me that as if you are my friend!” he yells out as he continues to pummel the blue pokemon to the ground and Lux simply shielded his face as we came to Quill and pulled him back.

“I-it’s your fault that my dad is gone! I hate you and your family!” then out of nowhere Poochy smacked him right at the face. Poochy has tears in his eyes and his hit was strong, strong enough to send the grass type reeling back.

“Stop!” the hound yelled out.

“What happened to you!? I thought that just because your parents are bad that means that you don’t have to be! What happened to that Chespin?!” Poochy yelled out and the angry pokemon somehow calmed down.

He knelt on the floor and he continues to cry and yell.

“Ches?” asked Lux as he manages to stand up despite the beating he just had. But barely standing he is using his blade as support for himself. Using it as a cane, then he still manages to walk towards us. But he wobbled and before he reached the ground Quill quickly grabbed him.

“Ches?” Lux said as he saw his friend under his arm.

“Sorry… I forgot what my father used to say because he is gone.” And then me and Totodile came to help. Lux said thanks and we quickly head inside the house and laid him on a bench.

“Lux…” called out Quill.

“What is it?”

“My name is Quill now.” Then Lux smiled as he now knows his friend’s true name. And then quickly the electric type pokemon fell asleep.

“Guys. You should go back to your families.” He told us. We said no, we could go back later but Lux cannot wait. The grass type nods, knowing that he cannot change our minds in helping Lux get better.

“Ok then. Grab me….”

**Present Time**

“I miss him and dad…” as he sips his tea.

“Me too...” I replied as I did the same.

“He was kind and welcoming. I wish that we can do more to save him at that time.” I told him but he touches my hand.

“No… We cannot do anything about it at the time. And so please don’t think that we could have let him stay.” He took a deep breath.

“Yui.” I turned to him.

“Poochy is in a rough path right now.” He then took the saucer with a cup down. “He misses Lux so much that he is spacing out and that worries me. He looks around like someone calls him and that is the same thing that has happened to me when dad’s gone.”

“But then it is happening again too. I hear Lux’s voice but every time I look, he’s not there.” He looks at the sky blankly now.

“Me too, Quill. I guess we miss him but not as much as Poochy, who is practically family to Lux.” I then saw Poochy walking in.

“Hey Quill…” then he looks at me. “Oh, Yui.” He started to tear up.

“I know… Everyone misses him too. But most of all you and his grandparents.” Me and Quill quickly ran to him and we hugged. Continuing to cry we then heard a voice, and that voice has been the thing we have been hearing all this time.

“Hey now! Cheer up and smile! There is no point in sulking, right?” I heard and then to see again that nothing is there. The others reacted just the same way as I did, bewildered at what has happened.

We looked at each other and smiled.

“We miss you Lux. Come back soon.” Poochy mumbled as he looks at the sky.

“Oh! We’re late!” I stood up. Poochy knew what I ment and stood up as well, we said our goodbyes and quickly made our way to the clinic.

He may be gone in this town. But his memory is with us and it will forever will be there, for us to treasure.

**Normal POV**

Elsewhere…

*ACHOO!!!* a sneeze rang out in a forest.

“I have been sneezing like crazy today. Is it a cold?” Lux told himself as he continues to walk along the road.

“I wonder if Poochy asked Yui to go out with him yet?” he sighs.

“But knowing him. Nah… He can do it.” He mumbles as he looked at his bracer. In Lux’s mind he is hoping that Poochy is well.

In the entrance of a clinic there was a Wigglypuff dressed in a white apron was waiting for the two late workers.

In the distance she sees two figures. One buff black pup and a pink and white fairy along their way to her.

“MY GODNESS YOU ARE LATE AND YOU KNOW HOW I DO NOT TOLERATE!” Wigglypuff yelled but then both the dark and fairy type pokemon sneezed twice. Poochy thrice.

“Oh I guess you will have today and tomorrow off. I can’t have you two roaming around sick.” Then the pink pokemon quickly went back inside, not angry anymore.

“What was that?” Poochy asked Yui and she shrugs.

“Well then off to home then.” Yui said as she starts to walk back home only to be stopped by a hand.

“Wait… Yui…” as the Poochyena tries hard to look at the Sylveon straight.

“Yes?” asked Yui as she looks at Poochy with curiosity.

“Ca-can we have a…” Poochy started to shake and shudder as his nervousness and shyness took over. And that hasn’t escaped Yui’s eyes.

“D-date?” Poochy nervously completes the sentence. Yui then quickly widen her eyes, surprised and most of all glad.

“Are you asking me out?” She asked. Poochy, despite having the most intimidating body in all of Watershore is shaking. But then he nods, while still showcasing a shade of red.

“I would love to be your date.” Then she interrupts herself.

“But I would like to tell you something.” Her blue eyes stare at the dark type’s red eyes with care and affection.

“I like you…” Yui uttered as she notices a bit of an emotional breakthrough. A burst of happiness overwhelms her senses and she sees her friend smiling.

“I like you too…” Poochy finally also confessed. They hugged each other with excitement. But that moment ended right about quickly to see a crowd grinning at them with marks of approval. Also a couple they so happened to know was nearby.

“Oh ho ho! Finally Poochy grew a pair!” they turned around to see a boar with a beard of fire and a brown bear holding hands. The two looked at them with a hint of embarrassment but never the less happy.

“Oh Emboar and Ursa! Why are you here?” asked Poochy and they told them that they so happen to be nearby and heard a commotion. They checked it out to see them hugging and making a crowd in front of the clinic.

“Congrats you two!” Yelled out Ursa who was wearing a blue tunic. Then an idea sprang into his mind since these two are already an item. A double date!

“Hey how about a Double Date” suggested Emboar who beat his boyfriend to it. Ursa simply awws at the missed opportunity and the pig pokemon wore a grin.

“Hahah! Better luck next time.” As Emboar slung his arm over the bear and put him closer.

“A double date huh?” Yui thought hard and then it hit her.

“That’d be awesome!” she replied and Poochy smiles widely to tell they are in.

“Ok then. We’ll meet back here at sundown.” Ursa now took the lead and it was Emboar’s turn to aww.

“Guess you’re not the only one who can read thoughts.” Ursa said with a smile and Emboar simply nuzzled his bear affectionately.

“Well, see ya tonight!” They both said at the same time as they left the scene with their arms slung on each other’s shoulders.

“Well. Better get ready, Yui.” Poochy then looks at Yui who was smiling. She was staring into space.

“Ummm…Oh yeah.” Yui came to for a second later. But before Poochy got to leave he felt a feeler wrapping around his hand.

“Before that!” Yui quickly pecked her now new “boyfriend” at the cheek.

“See you tonight my boyfriend.” She told him as she quickly ran back home.

Poochy once again started to blush and steam. He is simply overwhelmed by the word “Boyfriend”.

“YATTAAAH!!!!” He roared at the top of his lungs with his fist in the air. That earned a few awkward looks but he is too happy to care. Quickly he made a mad dash to Croconaw’s shop, who actually has a thing for fasion.

“A date! Thank you Brother!” Poochy yelled out as he ran along the street. Wearing a wide beautiful smile that made him look like a prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we have seen a side of Poochy that we have never seen. His overly happy side that he has always had.  
> So we now know why Quill is always hangin out with others, and also we see finally the two getting their feeling out.  
> Yay! Now we finally get to see Emboar and Ursa (Flame Ring Ship) going at it with their relationship.  
> Now we will see a double date but first we will have to know why Croconaw is so distant towards Lux.  
> Now I announce the ship of ShyFairy to set sail!!
> 
> Find that out in the next chapter
> 
> Ciao!


	5. The Regret of Repression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could have told him all...  
> I wish but then I could not do anything about it...  
> And I cannot believe that I have kept it in all this time.

**Croconaw POV**

“Hey wake up.” I heard to see that a certain electric type pokemon is lying down beside me. His fur is black with a nice mane, his yellow eyes are dreamy and his smile brightens up the room. Then he quickly closed in on me.

“L-Lux…” I said and then he simply smiles as he looks at me endearingly with his gleaming yellow eyes.

“Croconaw. Do you want your mor…” a flash of light came to me. Afterwards I opened my eyes to see that I am alone, in my bed with my heart beating fast. I rubbed my eyes and opened the window, hearing the town’s early jive.

“Just a dream huh?” I told to myself as I hit the bath to wash myself. But then out of nowhere a voice called to me.

“Croconaw? Are you here?” I turned to see nothing. I shook my head as I attempt to see any reason why have I heard the sound.

I sigh as I continue to dress. I then started to imagine what would have happened if I just did it. But then what would have happened, I should have tried to go closer and tried to get to even know him and try to let him notice me in a different way.

But now I am here. Regretting everything that I have not done at all, I kept my distance when I should have gone closer. I should have spoken up when everyone’s quiet and so too I should have tried to…

Climbing down the stairs I see my mother and father nearby. Getting dressed for the royal meeting that will happen this afternoon at Runeglaive Palace. They noticed me and greeted me good morning I nodded in reply as I head towards the kitchen.

“Oh M-master!” a suited red lizard greeted me. His body is red and at the tip of his tail is a fire burning brightly. I smiled at him with a toothy grin, he seems to look away looking a bit flustered.

“Don’t call me that.” I said to him and he told me that he has to.

“As your Master I order you to call me by my name.” I calmly commanded the well-dressed Charmeleon. Who stammers and tries to say something but he just sighs.

“Yes…” He scratches the back of his head. “Croconaw.” He tried to sound as casual as possible but I cannot help but laugh a bit. He is blushing a bit more now, and I try not to laugh anymore but sadly I cannot.

“Sorry…” I managed to tell him as I continue to laugh at my butler and friend.

This is “Charmeleon”. He has been with me since I was born, he was at least around a few months older than me. His dad however is serving at the main household of the Rainier family. So that meant that he has to serve as well.

But from time to time his father visits and they bonded a lot despite their duties to this home. He and his family line has been serving us for generations and I think it is kinda unfair that your bloodline makes you who you are.

But then I see him doing the best he can just to make me happy and I am glad he is here. If I have a problem, he is here to help. If I feel bad and ignored, He gives me all of his attention and makes me feel wanted. It feels like he is my big brother.

Oh here’s the thing. I never seen my big brother “Fang” for years, but luckily every time he comes by Charmeleon is here to ward him off if he plots something bad. Strangely enough I don’t recall anything that I have done to make him act this way.

“Have breakfast Ma… I mean Croconaw.” As he served up a bowl of stew. I quickly sat down and looked at my butler. But now that I have thought about it he is more of a brother, he does things because he wants to. Not because he is a servant and that is one thing I liked about him.

I heard a growl from somewhere and I can tell it is not mine. He blushed a bit as I stare at him with an all knowing smile.

“Have breakfast with me Char!” I invited him and he said no. Another growl sounded as he tries to argue and avoid eating with me.

“Char! I order you to eat with me. NOW!” I commanded him and he apologizes for his slip-ups. I know that it’s his duty and all but he earned this treatment. He deserves this treatment and he loves doing his work. And yet I realize, I haven’t asked him why is he still here with me.

He has already come of age to leave this place and yet he is still here. Eating stew gladly as we are in the same table, not caring about classes and positions. He could have lived comfortably out of my home and yet here he is.

“Char.” I called out to him and he looks at me with curiosity.

“What is it master?” He asks. My anger suddenly boiled and I slammed the table with both hands.

“CHAR! I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME BY MY NAME!” I yelled at him. But now this was a decision I immediately regret. His eyes were wide open and he dropped his spoon.

“S-sorry.” He apologizes. Then I heard a voice that was familiar.

“Oh! Come Char! We are about to go and play! Join us!” yelled out the voice. I turned around to see nobody besides Charmeleon in the room.

“Ummm… C-Croconaw?” Asked my friend as I stared out into space having to hear that familiar voice once more.

“Did you hear anything?” I asked and he replied with a no.

“Because I just… Nevermind.” I muttered and we continue to eat our breakfast. Trying to forget what just transpired. But then Charmeleon stood up, looking at me as he nears to me wearing a worried expression.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. And knowing him I could not get it passed him, with a lie or a later. He does force it out of me from time to time but only for my good and I suppose that I could tell him.

“You see Char.” Then a knock sounded. Meaning that someone’s probably here to buy at the shop. We stood up and headed towards the front of the house to see a Grumpig with a pair of boots that are tattered.

“Ummm… Can you fix this?” asked the black and purple pokemon as he shuffles a bit.

“Of course. Come with me.” We head towards the shop which was across the street. My family so happened to be of noble affinity. They are actually merchant-aristocrats or working nobles, they are business people that are so rich that they got themselves a spot amongst the noble classes.

But then there is the fact that we are solely dependent on trade to keep up with the demands of the royal family. As per se we basically are the supply of the nobles and they just asked us to join them to get them on our good side to control the flow of supplies.

But then we are here now. Doing our everyday lives, me being a boot shop keeper and I love my job. I get to make pokemon comfortable with their daily routine and I am proud of that.

My shop is named “Yggdrasil’s Bine” in where it has a shape of a tree and in it is the strongest materials for clothing and other things. Name it from dresses, boots and even armor if the need is there, but tendency is that Poochy’s shop “Hammer’s Master” handles those requests.

I went to open the door and let my guest sit back as I look at the boots.

“What happened to them?” I asked and he simply said that he dropped the pair of boots at rush hour and pokemon tend to not mind their surrounding during that time and in turn the footwear got worn down.

“Wow. You had bad luck but today you are blessed by Arceus.” I proclaimed as I started to work on the boots. Stich by stich and little by little the boots are starting to look decent but not yet fixed as there is thread and parts of it sticking out.

“OK then. Char hand me the wand.” The fire type gave me a wooden wand with a blue crystal at the tip of it, glowing faintly. I then drew a rune in the air and placed it on the boot and another one at the other.

I then focused a bit on the wand and chanted a bit.

“Sel Ren Recuv!” then the tread started to disappear and the lumps are sinking in. The boots are glowing a bit and eventually its shape is now as if it’s new. Then afterwards I see threads of ripped fabric and leather to mend back as the magic materials do their thing.

Finally the spell is done and the boots are perfect. The boots are white and it has a yellow feather running along its ankle area. I am curious to where did those come from and I have to find out.

“Where did you find these wonderful boots?” I asked. The fabric is smooth but tenacious and if I try to sew it. It immediately accepts the needle and thread without any trouble, and most of all is how light it is. I actually felt like I was carrying air when I tried to carry the boots.

“Oh these are from a merchant of a faraway land.” He replied. Smiling at me as he marvels at his now repaired boots.

“He said that these boots are made of the bark of Water Reed.” And I just heard the name of the rarest material in all of Runeglaive!

Water Reed bark is so hard to find that it is said to be just a myth but then I touched and repaired one myself.

“But in their land it is abundant. I believe it was found around hmmm… Spring something… I can’t remember. My apologies.” He apologized and I told him that having to repair a wonderful item is already reward enough.

“Well if I can just remember I will tell you immediately. Here’s your payment!” as he threw a generous bag of coins. It literally just made a big thud when it made contact with my table. But before I even got to say anything he left.

“That was wonderful work, Master!” Char cheered me on and I am slightly annoyed but never the less happy.

“Ahem!” and he then corrects himself once more.

“Croconaw…” he muttered.

“Oh yeah… I will now tell you why I was so worked up this morning.”

**Charmeleon POV**

I am kinda nervous. This is the first time that he is so open with something that I pressed on him, I suppose that he has been carrying it around for so long that he simply snaps now. And then I will try my best to listen attentively.

His eyes are adorable and his few pairs of fangs make him a bit vicious but albeit also cute as heck to stare at. He may be a bit pudgy thanks to his big stomach but it compliments his nicely round maw.

What am I thinking! Snap out of it Charmeleon! He is your master and I am his butler, nothing more, nothing less!

Then out of nowhere a big black hound came crashing in. He is Master Poochy but something is off about him and in a good way. Is he smiling? Wow, that is something you do not see every day and this is a sight to behold.

“Croconaw! Char! Guess what!” as the hound tries to catch his breath. He is literally dripping sweat like there is no tomorrow and he tried to stand upright but no avail he is still on his knees.

“WHAT!?” we asked him simultaneously.

“I HAVE A DATE WITH YUI AND WE ARE A THING!” he replied with gusto. His tail is quickly thrashing about back and forth in speeds I can’t even believe. But most of all he is now with Yui but wait… Did he mention that he has feelings for the fairy type? I believe not.

He quickly came to me and Master as he effortlessly lifts us off the ground and his sweat is dripping on us. His grin made it clear that he is ecstatic and on what I believe everyone calls cloud nine. Hopping and we were getting a bit dizzy after all of this carrying and jumping around.

“Oh sorry…” Poochy quickly realized as he set us down.

“Wait… You had feelings for her and you haven’t told anyone?” I asked and he looked at me with a bit of guilt in his face. Trying to look away from me and Master.

“I have told only a soul. It was Lux, I am sorry Croconaw and Char.” He apologized and then the blue pokemon started to ruffle his red frills on his head.

“That’s… nice.” Master said as he tries to cover up his sadness, sat at a bench near us.

“What’s wrong my friend?” Poochy asks as he sits beside the water type and I sat at the other side of my Master. I look at Master to see his eyes are a bit empty and soulless though not oblivious breathes heavily.

“I guess I will have to tell you too huh?” the pokemon beside me took a deep breath and let it out.

“You don’t have to you know?” comforted the dark type but Croconaw insisted to hear this from him because he too deserves to know.

“See, I have feelings for a certain someone. That pokemon is kind, gentle, persistent, but most of all just pleasant to be with all the time and somehow makes everyone feel welcome in his presence. I have always kept my distance away from him, wary of what that person looks at me as if I told that person what I felt.” I then see him starting to tear up

“Now that person is long gone and I regret not telling what I have felt about them. I regret that I should have went closer to him and try to be a better friend but now I cannot do that…” then he attempts to wipe away his tears.

Someone who is now gone. There is only one person that I could think of that matches his description…

I was so blind at what is going on. All this talk about his friend is not about admiration but he had a crush on him! Ever since we all were children he has only kept his distance on a certain pokemon and he is the only one who has that effect on him.

“Lux…” I muttered and the hound twitched his ears a bit. He looks at me with curiosity and also a need to know.

“What Char?” Poochy asks me. It seems that Croconaw has caught up with me finding out who made him feel this way. All this staring into space, all this asking questions if I heard something. Is because he regretted that he did not make a move.

I felt burning pain and disappointment in my chest and it will get worse soon. It gets more and more unbearable but for now I have to ignore these feelings and answer the dark type of his confirmation about his friend’s feelings.

“I said it is Lux. Am I right Croconaw?” I looked at him and he looks back at me with guilt and confusion. But then he nods to confirm my suspicion about his feelings towards Lux.

“Yes I am gay and I have a crush on Lux.” He admits and Poochy simply gawks at the statement. I did too. All this time, he was actually not just gay but also harbored romantic feelings to the adventurer.

Knowing that he is gay is already a shocker but all the more when you thought that you have a chance, then to find out that he is in love with someone else. I started to feel a tear going to fall from my eye and immediately I wiped it off.

Sadness started to overcome my senses but I am his butler and I only want what was best for him. He must come first before anything else and as much as I don’t want to admit it, he deserves someone like Lux more than I. A lowly butler serving a noble family line.

Lux is brave, courteous, noble and compassionate. I think that he too might be just the guy for my Master and I will be happy for him.

But will I be truly happy if he ends up with Lux? No. But I love Croconaw too much to be selfish about this issue. I will then keep these feelings locked in me for as long as I need them to, and I pray to Arceus that he will take this pain away.

If he and Lux ended up getting married… So be it.

“Wow. You actually… oh ok…” Poochy is simply overwhelmed, and I am too. My emotions are stirring up wildly within the confines of my mind. He is confused and I am on the verge of losing it!

Calm down! You know it is impossible but why can’t I stop feeling sorry for myself. But then he goes first, just as always my duty binds me to say the three words I want to say to him. I am a servant and he is an aristocrat, what am I even?

Nobody…

“So… You like big bro?” Poochy asks and Croconaw nods.

“Ok then! When he comes back we can tell him that you love him. But for now let’s try to find out what to do with you so we can hit the two of you right off the bat.” Said Poochy but then Master just chuckles.

“Oh silly mutt. No need, and besides you are here for a dress up for a date right?” Croconaw then pulls out a door of a wardrobe to see a lot of tailcoats, coats and other formal wear for every pokemon in shape and size.

“Well then!” Croconaw claps his hands. “Let’s start with your outfit and clothing.” As he looks at Poochy with trained eyes. Hmming as he goes along the corridor of clothing and more clothing.

“Oh! This is perfect!” He pulled out a white and yellow coat with a red bowtie at the collar. To match is a pair of black slacks and black leather shoes.

“That is a nice choice!” I yelled out and Poochy nods in agreement. Knowing that when it comes to clothing, he can trust Master for these sorts of things. He may not look much but he is as educated as he is a fighter.

He trains his mind and body with discipline and balance. One thing that I admire about him, and as time went by he becomes stronger and stronger.

“Well then that’s that! Take this and have fun with your date!” Croconaw told the husky beast that he is done helping the dark type and Poochy simply thanks us for our time and went out with his outfit in hand.

“By the way…” Croconaw called out to me as we tidy up a bit.

“What?” I replied and he looks at me directly.

“Don’t lie to me.” Then he asks a question.

“Why are you still here with me?” He asks me.

“If you would have left to the main family, you would have not worked as hard, made more pay and have more time for yourself. So why do you still stick around right after your dad invited you to join him in the mansion?” He ended his query and I tried to look away but his red eyes are too much for me to handle.

“I suppose I like it here.” I lied. It is because I love you and if I go far from you I will suffer from indescribable sadness. Even if your mate is to be Lux I would not even mind, as long as I am near you and your happy then I am happy.

“That’s sweet” he replied and that made me blush deeply.

“Well then thanks. My friend.” He told me as we pack away.

“You are welcome. Croconaw.” And in that moment I felt a pang of guilt and sadness that I cannot ignore but must never express. I excused myself to my quarters as we made our way back to the manor.

As soon as I was out of sight I swiftly came to my room and slammed the door.

My tears are falling down fast as I continue to express my regret and sorrow. Hunching myself, leaning on the back of my door I continue to sob for a good while until I heard another call for me. And I quickly fixed myself as I went out to meet him.

“What’s wrong Char? Are you ok?” Croconaw asks, noticing my probably red eyes.

“I am fine. Thanks for asking.” I am not fine. I am lying to myself and I am regretting the same thing as you, and this is one thing that I would regret doing if I did it anyway.

“Please tell me what’s wrong.” He pleaded and I said the same answer again.

“Ok then. Let’s go to town.” He stood up and reached out a hand for me. I gladly accepted it and we made our way to the road.

I cannot say this. I am sorry for hiding this from you, and these words will never be uttered from my lips for you or any soul to hear.

“I love you…”

And just like that a tear fell from my eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there now I see you have seen that our little blue aristocrat has a problem.  
> So does a certain lynx getting all the attention of someone's crush, seems kinda sad right?  
> Oh well then now we find out what was going on with Lux's friendship circle.  
> His friend is in love with him while his other friend is also in love with that friend so a Love Triangle! (I'm a bastard)
> 
> In all seriousness we have seen everyone taking the adventurer's departure in with varying degrees.  
> But most affected is the train wreck Poochy and the heart broken Croconaw.  
> And as well we see a repressed Charmeleon still trying to get over the fact that he is giving away his love.
> 
> Now then only one thing left. The Double Date! (Yay!)  
> And after that we will see some action from the adventurer right after.  
> The next chapters might be a bit... Exciting!
> 
> Ciao!


	6. Love and Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date! A date! My first date with the one I love!  
> Then we will be accompanied by two others that are in the way I am in too.  
> In Cloud Nine? YES! In love? Yes. Loosing myself? Maybe...

**Normal POV**

The sky is still blue and the sun is still high up, and as the day goes by pokemon everywhere are interacting in the city of Watershore. And on this day a lot has happened, from a confession of love to letting secrets be known and hidden for much longer.

As the day goes by the sun eventually hits the horizon. The moon is rising slowly as a pair of pokemon, a boar with a beard and a brown bear are standing in the front of a clinic. Waiting for their companions as the two agreed from that morning.

“Where are they?” asked the boar to the bear. “I wonder if they are still busy getting dressed.”

The bear simply sighs and shrugs his shoulders. “I wouldn’t know. But you know them better than I am I correct?” then the bear noticed a black pokemon on a black and white suit that has a red tie on it coming their way.

“There you are!” said the flame type pokemon as he noticed Poochy. “Nice suit.” And the hound pokemon said thanks for the compliment.

“Oh! Sorry guys!” and the three males turned to the voice to see a white dressed Sylveon going near them. She at the moment is wearing heels and made her way to the trio that was stunned at her beauty.

“Woah! Poochy that looks nice!” complimented Yui “Where did you get this from? Oh Croconaw?”

And the hound pokemon nods to answer of the fairy type. A loud clap was sounded from the hands of the brown normal type pokemon, Ursa an Ursaring that the group recently befriended and the boar’s current boyfriend.

“Well then! Let’s start the date.” Emboar yelled out and everybody nods as they go along the street. Both couples are walking side by side, Yui got her feelers around Poochy’s arm and the two burly pokemon beside them have their hands at each other’s waist.

The crowds around them have mixed reactions. Mostly negative ones for the unconventional couple beside the newly formed couple.

“Uhhh. That’s disgusting…”

“Hehehe. So cute…”

“Wow. Thank Arceus I was not born like these two.”

“Jeeze, don’t they show restraint?! It disgusts me.”

**Poochy POV**

I feel a lot of negativity and hate towards the couple beside us. Yui felt it too as she looks a bit wary from all of this emotions that we are surrounded with and that’s not a good thing as her species are sensitive to emotional distress of others.

I could only imagine if the Duke’s son were to be seen with Croconaw like this. If this sight can cause all of this hate, the entire more if Lux was to be seen with Croconaw. All the negativity in the air is unbearable but I see the two beside me still wearing their smiles without any fear or resentment.

Our land, let’s just say is against such things. Heck in school, they drill it into their students brains that in order of Arceus. The children of this earth will only love the opposite sex, and any form of relationship between males or females with the same sex is a sin.

I believe that is how it went and now that I think about it is questionable. Because I would think Arceus is against such, he loves all of his creations and he himself also commanded that all love must be regarded equally and with respect.

So would the great one contradict himself? I think not, he would never have done that and the priests are promoting such degradation towards the likes of Emboar and Ursa. I honestly am upset about this but yet again these two simply enjoy the date.

“Were almost at the restaurant we ever so often go to.” Emboar said as he points at a small building with a few lights on it. Outside is a simple two story building that is decorated with a few lanterns.

But something familiar feels to it. I suppose it might be a ‘home away from home’ kind of feel tto it I would say so myself and we went in. in order of Yui, me, Ursa and Emboar we entered the restaurant which has a few pokemon seated.

“Welcome to…” she greeted and the Ninetales waitress our company.

“Hello there again, Emboar and Ursa! How’re you nowadays?” asked the waitress and before that she looks at us. “Who are your friends over there?”

“This is Yui.” As the flame pig points at the fairy type and the pokemon gave her a wave from her feeler. “And this big guy over here is Poochyena but he goes by Pooch or Poochy.” And then she bows.

“It’s nice to meet you! I am Vifralon, a waitress of Jaden Lace. These two have been dating on our restaurant ever since they have been going out.” Stated the waitress.

“I guess you guys don’t follow the rules of the priests?” I asked and she smiles.

“We don’t give a damn about priests, religion, status and kind here. Heck even sexual orientation we don’t mind.” The fox waitress stated as she is called back to work. “But please keep it in your…”

A hand is raised and it was the flame pig. “Please can we get a table for four?” the pig adventurer asks. Then right away she led us to a table which was nearest to the stairs towards.

“What’s that about?” asked Yui and I shrug.

“I don’t have any idea.” I responded and looked at the other pair. “What did she mean by that?”

“Oh, what Vifralon said? Well…” Ursa tried to answer but only to be elbowed at the gut by Emboar who is blushing like crazy. I think it rivals a Tomato berry on how red he got.

“Well then before anything else so what should we order?” asked the flame pig as he looks at the menu and Ursa is still clutching for his stomach.

Ursa seems to want to let that out and Emboar is still embarrassed about this. I think they have done something in the restaurant that made the employees be alert about these two and I decided to drop it.

“Umm… Ursa.” I called out the brown bear and he tilts his head. “Nevermind…” I waved it off, knowing that this will lead Ursa to more trouble with his boyfriend that is still looking over the menu as Yui does the same, intensely staring at the menu for something good to eat.

“Want a recommendation?” asked Vifralon as she looks at me with her showing off her “assets”. However I see a certain fairy type getting a bit red as she tries to focus back to the menu.

“Sure.” I replied and she then recommended the Seashore stew. A mix of shore vegetables and seafood that I am too terrified what kind is it. “We would get an order. Is that all right,Yui?” I asked her and she nods.

“Hey hey, Rallie?” asked the Ursaring in front of me as he calls out the waitress. “Please don’t do that to every guy you see. This gets embarrassing and you know so well that I was gay and he was gay and the guy over there is taken.” He pointed at all the three guys on the table. Hand on his face and the Emboar beside him is laughing.

“All right! But then this is how I keep customers here.” She responded and then the fairy type quickly stood up with her cheeks puffed and her eyes slightly squinted as she stares at the yellow fox.

“You don’t have to do it with every guy! Can’t you see he’s taken?!” the Sylveon yelled at the waitress who in turn smiled at the fairy type.

“I do see that.” As she stands up, fixing her dress and swaying her hips. “But don’t you think that you are a bit too… I don’t know? Short, cute, innocent and let’s face it petite for him. Compared to me who is prettier and more mature.” The Ninetales argued and I pray to Arceus that someone. Maybe Lux or Croconaw that has a bit of sense to come around here and calm these two.

I see my girlfriend and the waitress’s auras expanding. Tension is in the air and everyone is looking at us. This is getting embarrassing.

“Excuse me?” asked another guy in a table far from us. Raising his hand, he is a Buizel that seems to have an order. Wait… Yes! A way out!

“Aww… Well then I will be back with your food.” Then she sways her hips with gusto. “See you soon boys.” And she walks off.

“What just….” And then Ursa laughs.

“Just go with it… This happens every time we have a date.” Ursa responded as he leans on Emboar and he smiles. If it happens everytime then who on earth is she going to hit on, I would guess it is Emboar.

“So who is she trying to hit on?” I asked and then Ursa scratches the back of his head. Blushing, and finally I see Yui smiling for a while noticing the embarrassed pokemon. So I guess I got the answer.

“Nevermind. But then does it get annoying that she attempts to steal your guy, Emboar?” I asked and the fire type bellows out a loud laugh and we earned a few more stares before they look back and continue to eat their meals.

“Nope!” and then Ursa hits the boar right at the arm. “Oww!” as he rubs his arm but then I see Ursa pouting, turning his back on Emboar with his arms crossed.

“So. You wouldn’t be concerned if some gal or guy decided to steal me from you?” asked the Ursaring and his body is wrapped now with two big arms.

“Because I have complete faith in you that you will not leave me. That’s why I wouldn’t get jealous on anybody who tries to seduce you.” Reasoned out the black and orange pokemon as Ursa turns around to meet him face to face.

“You are so sweet sometimes, you know that?” as Ursa drew his lips towards Emboar’s and they met in a passionate kiss.

“I know.” Responded Emboar as he quickly released themselves from the kiss. It has been a while and food is not yet ready. I look around to see couples and a few pokemon around the establishment and its patrons. I see an Arcanine here and there along with other eeveelutions.

But anything else besides the Buizel and the seductive waitress. Wait… I see a blue crocodile accompanied by a red lizard with his tail aflame. I know them, it is Croconaw and Char! I called them out with a wave and they went to us right after they spotted out little group.

“Oh! Hello everyone!” Croconaw greeted and everyone greeted the same. Char simply bows down to acknowledge our greeting towards the pair. Then he looks at us, me and Yui are no surprise to him and I feel a hint of envy when his eyes hit the other couple.

“So, a double date?” he asked and I nod. “Well then enjoy your dates. I am here with Char for dinner as we don’t feel like cooking.”

“But Master…” called out the Charmeleon only to be silenced by a hand sign from the blue pokemon. “I mean Croconaw. I could simply cook for you whenever you want.”

Croconaw simply smiled at him. “You already have done enough for today, besides I wanted to try eating here. I heard that food is awesome here.” He ended his sentence to see the Ninetails waitress with our food on her way.

“Dinner is served.” She said as she placed down bowls and a couple of dishes and plates on the table. But most of all is the big bowl steaming with a wonderful smell of stew in front of us.

“Oh I see you need a table?” asked Vifralon ‘The Ninetales Waitress of Stealing Hearts’. Oh that’s a neat title of her actually, since she tries to woo every man she gets her sights on. But then as she led the other pair to their table.

“What would you like to order, hottie?” she asks the croc as she does the same tactic to me. ‘Hopeless’ I though as she compliments the boot maker. His face is red and he is flustered as she continues to do this. Not knowing that he is gay.

Out of nowhere the Charmeleon ahems, getting her attention with a bit of a death glare attached to it.

“He is not seeing anybody but I suggest that you stand back and stop seducing my master or else.” His eyes shown a bit, and if I were to give the looks of what monster in your closet or under the bed a face, then this is the perfect candidate. “I will take care of you myself…”

“Y-yes sir rig-g-ght away!” She obeys and the scary dragon butler’s face went back to his mild mannered smile. She took their orders and bows right away, not doing her normal strut along the restaurant. It actually was more of a mad dash back to the kitchen.

I looked at Croconaw and his face is red as a tomato and I mean literally a ripe red one. He is not used to being seduced all the time and leave alone try to turn down this… I don’t even know how to describe her anymore.

“Master?” Char trying to snap the aristocrat from his daze. But then nothing happens as he tries to shake the crocodile. I was worried about him until Char decided to splash a bit of water at him.

*Splash!*

“Gah!” Yelled out Croconaw as he finally snaps out of the trance. “Thanks for warding off that lady. That was terrifying!” he said but every other guy is eying him with envy. Giving me a hint that the reason why this restaurant has a lot of male customers.

Me and my friends giggled before we dig in. The food is actually good, a sprinkle of Rawst and a lot of fish meat that I will try not to think too much about. And also as well the seaweed and kelp that tasted like the meat with salt water on the mix.

Now I see why they like eating here when they are gonna have a date and the waitress was not kidding on the recommendation. It was good and enjoyable to eat, and we chatted up a storm as I see the two others nearby engrossed in their chat as well.

We talked about how was it going for us for the past days, from our complains for our daily routines to ridiculous experiences. We then arrived at their first date which as I think a week ago. And no it is not when they have lunch together but their first one.

“So how did you guys feel at first? Nervous?” asked Yui who was sipping water and her glass is held by one ribbon.

“Yup! We were so nervous as we come along the way to the street holding each other’s hands, windows are closed and people stay away from us. Shops quickly hang out closed signs until we found this place.” Explained Emboar as we look at the street in front of us from the window.

They are busy tonight with carriages and crowds everywhere. I can’t believe they did this to my two friends, it is provocatively disgusting and simply distasteful to think about. They wouldn’t hurt anybody and yet they are treated like criminals.

Heck even the douchebag duke of this land, Duke Luxray is even treated better than these two. It is infuriating and I see Yui placed her hand over my balling fist to calm me down. Looking at me with her soft blue eyes and I relaxed.

“But then we met her…” as we looked at the waitress who simply waived at us and went back to work but without giving us a wink at our direction. I sighed to the fact that she is still doing this.

“Well she was welcoming and we went to a table and ordered but all this time she has been trying to woo me.” I see my Ursaring friend sporting a light blush.  “And as she asks the question that am I gay.” And out of nowhere he grabbed the unsuspecting boyfriend from the back of his head and they both shared a quick kiss.

“There you have it.” Said the Emboar who was blushing.

“Wait there is more.” Then out of nowhere a hand chopped the back of the Ursaring’s neck. Then instantaneously the bear dropped dead on the table. Face first in fact.

“Nevermind what he said.” Said the Emboar with panic on his voice. It seems suspicious that they contradict each other. Oh well I guess if Emboar is embarrassed about that moment I suppose he does not want this story to be told any further.

“Weeee!” said the snoring brown bear.

“Looks like this is the end.” Yui sighs. But then her frown was replaced with a smile. “Let’s get home!”

“Ok.” Me and Emboar responded and we stood up to see that our two other friends, Croconaw and Char noticed our leave and waved as us. They seem to be eating pastries, one is nothing but red Tomato berry bits for the fire type and the other was a blue cake and it belonged to Croconaw.

We exited the establishment. I see Ursa being carried bridal style by his big bellied boyfriend.

“That was our first Double date and I have to say. It was fun!” Yui said and I have to agree.

“Yup! Let’s do it again sometime, and besides it might take a while before Rai gets married to his fiancé. Until then no adventuring and requests for me and him.” I congratulate the to-be-wedded couple.

“Well I guess we should be going.” And then I heard a moan from the bear.

“Do you wanna be the top or bottom…” Ursa muttered and that earned him two curious looks. His boyfriend is blushing in a violent color of red and he is sweating a bit.

“What does he mean by top or bottom?” Yui asks and I myself was curios at what the bear meant.

“O-oh? That…” as the bear seems to be in an uncomfortable position and he is stammering. “W-We have a bunk bed at home… yeah.”

I look at him again and it seems that he is still uncomfortable but then yet again. I suppose he is telling the truth.

“Ok then.” I believe him.

Then the bear started to mutter more words.

“You want more… Here…Take it…”

“OK! GOTTA GO SEE YA!!!” the fire type said his goodbyes as he goes away with his fire beard making him visible in the night.

Me and Yui shared confused looks. What does he mean by ‘Take it’? Remind me to ask him next time. Then we both simply laughed at how flushed Emboar is. This is so not like him, he is always confident but around Ursa he is quite shy about a few things.

“Will I walk you home? My lady…” I asked the white fairy beside me as I offer her my hand, as she is illuminated by the moon above her. She smiles and accepts my hand and I was walking her home.

Our homes are not so far away from each other. We live in the same street and as I see a white and pink house we then go together towards the door and she opens it.

“Thank you for tonight, Poochy.” She thanks me and I scratch my head as I felt myself blush a bit. And quickly she closed in on my lips and I closed my eyes as well, eventually our lips made contact. Touching each other and then we parted after a while.

“Y-your welcome…” I managed to say it in a hushed voice.

“Good night…” we said to each other and she closes the door as I headed home to sleep.

**Emboar POV**

I am carrying my idiot of a boyfriend back home and not only did he made a lot of embarrassing moments but also almost gave away a few secrets that I would like to stay as secrets. Then finally I see the wooden cottage in sight.

“Finally…” I said and then we went in as I laid Ursa on the couch for a moment for me to get a drink. And after I heard a thud, I sigh. Knowing that he fell on the floor, I went to the living room and try to pick him back up but I felt a pair of legs hoisting my waist down to the floor.

“Well then… Does my bear feel naughty tonight?” I mocked to see the Ursaring smiling at me mischievously. “You know that I have to punish you for all of these slip ups, right?”

And then I crashed lips with my bear, trying to get my tongue in his mouth and he complies by putting his tongue as well in mine. And we made a sloppy kiss as I hug him tightly on the floor.

“Well I do like the sound of that.” The deep hypnotic voice of my boyfriend sounded as he pulls me again in another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey there! It is Lux and I am glad that you stopped by today!  
> So I would guess that you are going to ask when is it going to be Lux's turn to shine.  
> Well in the next chapter. We will finally see this spunky samurai-mage in action.
> 
> And of course there will be a surprise. In the next chapter.
> 
> And as for the Ninetales waitress Vifaron? I got this idea from a story where this girl woos every man she sees.  
> Only to find out that she needed was not a man but love. (Aww)  
> So will she meet her match made in heaven? Maybe...
> 
> Ciao!


	7. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have arrived in the town of Ironberg but in an unusual circumstance.  
> Unfortunately I cannot rest now as people are once more held up against their will.  
> This time in the name of my vow. I will not fail!

**Lux POV**

I see trees as far as my eyes can see. Trees here and there, most of all everywhere and its driving me crazy. I am still on the road heading towards Ironberg Town, and I am surprised that I am still not even there yet!

“It has been what? A few days and I am not still in Ironberg!” I yelled out and to make things worse I haven’t even get to bump into any carriages or wagons on the way. I find this odd as this is one of the widely used roads for trade.

But then a miracle happened

I see finally a wagon! It is being pulled by two Ryhorns that are on all fours at the moment, the wagon is huge and then I see a Litleo in front looking at the road.

“Oh! Hello there!” the Ryhorns stop as they stood up to greet me. I smiled and said hello back, then the Litleo hopped off. He is wearing some sort of apron that Poochy has, it is brownish black along with a few burn marks. Then he reached out his gloved hand towards me with a smile.

“Hi I am Leo! An apprentice forger of Ironberg and I see that you are in need of a ride?” the fellow feline asks me.

I grabbed the hand to give it a shake and introduced myself. “I am Fortelux Thundrr. But call me Lux.” I shook his hand back. Then I see the rhino pokemon introduce themselves with a smile on each of their faces.

“I am Pick!” as the Ryhorn introduces himself. He wears a green bandana along his neck as the other wears red, “I am Gane. It is nice to meet you, and I say that is a fine vest you have there.” The red bandana wearing pokemon complimented my vest.

“Thanks. My grandmother made it for me before I go to see the world.” I told them and suddenly the cub pokemon ahems. “Oh yeah, can I bum a ride from you?” I asked them and they nod.

“Why of course!” then Leo invited me inside the wagon and with a word the Ryhorns assumed their position back to all fours to drag us all the way to the village of Ironberg. Speaking of which I have to ask Leo something.

“Hey, I have something to ask.” And he looks at my direction. “So then who is your master?” I asked him and his eyes beamed instantaneously. Shining with pride and joy as he now attempts to answer me.

“He is Master Aggron Steelforge. A craftsman at its finest, and the best teacher to have around. He teaches me how to forge while he sets out to find metals for us to use in the shop.” He seems to be proud that he is under such a master.

Steelforge… Sounds familiar.

“By any chance do you know a Poochyena who goes by the name of Poochy?” I asked him and he swings his head sideways. Telling me that he does not know my friend, who so happens to have a master that shares the same name.

“Well. He usually is out of home for a while then comes back, his expeditions for new metals last for around a week usually. Then he comes by and stays for at least a month and repeat, honestly sometimes I would rather come with him than stay by the forge all the time.” As he continues the conversation.

I do see him blushing a bit. Hmmm. I shake my head, probably my imagination. Then I start to observe him a bit. He does look like Poochy. He has cute wide eyes, a small nose and most of all their build is similar. Poochy does have him beat by a bit. And if I were to take a guess at his age, he would be around 26 maybe?

“So where you from, Lux?” asked the lion.

“I am from Watershore.” I responded. And he looks at me with awe, it’s as if I did some crazy feat.

“Watershore is where my Master used to live. He had his first shop there!” He replies, I did not know that his master has a shop there as well. If then he goes by in that frequency that means…

“I… Never mind.” I muttered then he noticed my katana, seeing his curious eyes I knew that he is fascinated by my family’s heirloom. His eyes are practically sparkling as he marvels at the sheathed blade.

“C-can I?” he asks as he stares at my weapon. I silently undid the buckle and gave it to him.

“Sure.” I told him as he unsheathes the “Tundargan” slowly, hearing the normal shing the blade does when it comes out of its sheath. He remarked that the sound is beautiful, I honestly find it weird but hey who am I to judge. He loves weapons after all it is his way of life as a blacksmith.

He looks at the sharp blade of my katana closely. I think he is checking for cracks and bends on it, and after a while he examines the rest of the blade. From the yellow and black sheath to the golden armguard.

“This is a well-made one. It is rare to see a blade made from the Forerunner era, this weapon is at least ten generations old.” He told me as he sheaths the blade and handed it back to me.

“Forerunner era?” I asked him and he explains what the era meant.

The Forerunner Era was when the kingdom of Runeglaive was being found. The kingdom slowly expanded its boarders. Then there were attacks on us and we fought back for a few decades. When the war was over everyone made a truce.

The war was now recorded as the longest war the kingdom has ever recorded and it still is. There was the Revolt Era in where my grandpa was born in. He said that every male had to be trained in the way of the sword so that when they hit the age of twenty. They are ready to fight back the rebels.

Now grandfather in fact got to kill a few people. And that haunted him for life, so he vowed not to ever kill one until it was necessary. The royals and nobles still held power over the lower classes until the Merchant-Aristocrats came in.

Trade flourished and the new aristocrats were rising in power thanks to their gold. Knowing that they could threaten their power, the royals decided to make friends with the merchants out of fear that they will overpower them sometime soon.

Now this era is peaceful but not perfect.

Thieves are everywhere in any trading route, nobles are abusing their power, people turn jobless and the most painful of all is that homo and bisexuality is being mocked upon by the entire country.

I am saddened that probably my friends at home are having a hard time thanks to the imposing laws that they have to face thanks to the duke. And then there is the main kingdom, they have been taking males who can fight for years.

Royal and Nobles are exempted from this rule. But there is also one thing noted there, it is which when a male is the only one in the family. He is exempted for that yearly collecting of males for the army.

Why do they need to do this? I wonder myself as I see a few clouds of smoke rising, tainting the blue sky. I guess that our destination is near. I hope that they sell food there. I am starving! But then I spoke too soon and I heard screams.

“Help!” I see a small bear of black and white trying to get away. He is crying and behind him is a pair of armored pokemon, one seems to be a big eared brown bunny with fluffy cream white tuffs on its body. And the other is a bug with a silver body and orange wings.

“Hold it!” I yelled out as the pokemon that they were pursuing the young one halted. I grabbed my weapon as I hastily hopped out of the wagon, stepping on the two rock types backs in order for me to get in between the knights and the youngster.

“Why are you getting in between us, Knave?” asked the feminine rabbit.

“Yeah? You dare defy the orders of the king?” added the Mothim

I look at the bunny to see she is a Lopunny. Then the other is just fluttering around above me and his team mate. I brought out and unsheathed my katana and pointed it at both the Mothim and the Lopunny, while Leo quickly grabbed the kid and got him inside the wagon.

“You are under arrest by the decree of the king!” both of them mouthed as they come for me. I charged as well to make sure that they wouldn’t be able to touch the small pokemon and take it to be a soldier.

Me and Mothim clashed blades as I see Lopunny right at my right side. I cannot let this hit! This is bad, if this keeps up then we will all get arrested. I then started to discharge electricity until Lopunny hit me but she did not get away without any retaliation from me.

“Oww!” She yelled out the moment she made contact with me. She flew a good distance and crouched on the ground, electricity is discharged around her and she knelt. She tries to move but then only to be met with her stopping half way with her movements.

“Why you!” as the other knight separated himself from me only to fly back with a thirst for vengeance. “You are going to pay!” he yelled as he swings his blade at me, I simply stepped back and he took another swing again and again.

“Duck!” I heard then did so.

A storm of flames passed fast from the top of my head as they traveled towards the bug type and the moment that the knight knew what was going on, an explosion of smoke occurred to see that he is now out cold.

I look back to see Leo with his maw wide open and panting. As well as the Pancham staying behind the fire type. Then out of nowhere the Lopunny jumped up in the air, she is doing a dive kick on…

“Look out!” I yelled at the apprentice forger and he noticed the bunny but she was too fast. What can we do now? He is gonna get hit!

Suddenly a black blur went head on against the rabbit and grabbed her leg. She yelled as she was surprised at the thing grabbing her. After they slightly halted the figure swung her downward to the ground and made a boom.

“Vital Throw!” the thought popped up into mind. Then I am reminded of the young pokemon that was just behind Leo was gone.

“Kid! Where are you!?” I yelled out. Vital Throw is always gonna hit but with a price, he has to get hit by something first. Knowing that the child might be hurt we scurried around but then I heard a yell.

“Over here!” a young male voice yelled. It was behind the wagon and the Ryhorns quickly looked behind and they found the small pokemon.

“That was an awesome throw, kid!” complimented Gane and Pick nods in agreement.

“Let me see your body.” I asked him and he replies that there is no need. “I know what you did and you are hurt. There is no point in acting tough if you can’t take care of yourself.” I reasoned out and he sighs. He lifted up his arms to see that he sustained a bruise right at his mid-section.

I touched him and he flinched in pain. “I told you so. Well then I suppose that we could help you get better.” I look a step back and opened my palms in front of the fighting type.

“Recuv!” I moved my hands in a circular motion to see that a pink pulse quickly made its way to the Pancham and it dissipated after a while.

“I feel no pain now! Thanks!” he thanked me and I said it was nothing.

“You’re a mage?” asked Leo and I told him that I grew up with magic as well. I also added that my grandparent also trained me in magic so healing spells are out of the question when you are training a child who has a tendency to get hurt.

“I helped you recover but you still sustained a bit of damage so take it easy ok?” I requested the small Pancham sincerely and he smiles at me with a thumbs-up. He does look cute doing that and that leaf on his mouth made him even cuter.

We quickly got on the wagon.

“Full speed ahead!” I yelled out and the Rydons don’t have to be told twice as we left the two unconscious knights on the road. I hope that this time I can stop this from happening. This time I will not fail.

I touched my forehead out of habit. I still remembered the day that Victribell slammed me to the ground to stop me from rescuing Quill’s father.

The Pancham then spoke up.

“Oh! I haven’t had the chance to thank you for saving me. The name’s Pancham.”

“I am Fortilux but please call me Lux. And this is Leo.” I introduced me and my friend in return.

We then see the town up ahead and this is not looking good.

Out of nowhere a roar sounded at our direction. It came from the middle of the town, Leo flinched a bit but then wore a smile.

“It’s Master! We better hurry up and help out!” Leo recognizing the loud roar was raring to go and fight. So was I and I saw Pancham smiling, I sigh that I have to turn him down on his fighting.

“Pancham. Better stay away and help everyone else, let me and Leo help out. Alright?”

“But! I need to do this.” He told me and I told him no is no. He begged for me to let him fight, I told him something that I would have told to myself a long time ago at that time.

“Fighting is not the only way you can help. Right now you can’t even beat one of them but someday you will but right now.” I placed my hand on his shoulder. “They need you to be the leader and try to find a way to help the others escape. Alright? You are the only one who can do this.”

“I…” but then he nods with determination in his eyes. “Ok I will try to find the others and will call you out if I found them.”

“Thanks.” And soon enough we stopped to see a huge Aggron thrashing about and crashing into knights with his horns. He is roaring wildly with ferocity and that is one sight that I do not want to be on the receiving end on the sight in front of me.

“Charge!” I heard a couple of knights as they put their shields forward and ran towards the rampaging steel type. I quickly called on the two Rydons to help and they were one step ahead of me, on all fours they charged at the crowd and sent them flying everywhere.

I see the Littleo coming towards the Aggron and looked all over him. He wore a concerned face and I too headed for their direction, concerned for what the defender of this town has gotten himself into.

He is scratched everywhere and his belly sports a few bruises as we see his body but so far nothing lethal besides his clothing that has been tattered and ripped from all of his fighting. Both were not aware of my presence as I stayed alert for anyone who is going to take advantage of the situation.

“Geeze! Can you please stop worrying about me.” Said Master Aggron as he looks slightly annoyed at his student as he examines the damage. Is that a blush I see coming from the steel type? I must be exhausted.

“You are always so reckless you know that?” replied the fire type as he touches a bruise at his left rib. Aggron flinched in pain as his student touched that part and that earned a sigh from Leo. “See? This is why I always worry. Can you be…” he scratches his head. “more careful next time?”

“Sorry. I will.” Then out of nowhere there was the duo again. Lopunny looking pissed as I see Mothim’s burnt face, this is not gonna end well.

“I will kick you so hard that your face will never be the same again!” Yelled out Lopunny as she rushes towards the two. I then sigh in annoyance as I zagged my fingers going down and raised my hand.

Then…

Zap! I slammed my hand back to the ground and a lightning bolt shoot down at the charging bunny and moth. They are glowing as I continue to cast the spell and I decided to give it a rest and let go.

They are burnt in every aspect possible and they are slightly smoking. Maybe I overdid it but then a cough of smoke came out to confirm that they are out cold.

“What was that?” asked Leo as I looked back at him and his master. They are hugging each other in fright at how strong the thunderbolt was. “I will go. Rest here while I go and get my friend.”

“I’m here.” As I emerge from my hiding place.

I then saw Master Aggron in the flesh finally… Wait a minute!

“Lux!? What are you doing here!?” asked Aggron. Astonished that the so called friend is me, and I am surprised as he is. “This is going to take long to explain.” Muttered the grey and black pokemon as he looks at Leo with a look that screams “What is going on!?”

“Recuv!” I did a circular motion with my hands and a pink pulse surrounded the iron pokemon and his injuries vanished. “Town first. Explanation that you have never ever told either me or your other apprentice Poochy that you have Leo later.” He stood up and gave me a nod.

“Come on Leo!” as we noticed the fire type not moving for a second.

“OK!”

Thanks to the efforts of the Ryhorn brothers we managed to ward off everyone away from the village. But then I feel that someone’s missing…

It was nighttime and we found a problem.

“Lux!” Leo yelled out in a panicked state. He is wearing a face that meant trouble and I pray that it does not involve Pancham. And yet I get the feeling that it is, but who is beside him.

“Lux! They have taken my brother and father, along with four more pokemon!” Pancham yelled out as he flails his arms. “We got caught and I cannot get the rest out of there. I am sorry.” He told me and I patted his head.

“It’s ok. We’ll get them, alright?” I told him and he simply nods as he attempts to hide his tears. “Now do you know where they are?”

He told me that they are gathering at the main road heading to the city at the east tonight. And I know that we have to move now or we will not be able to save anyone!

“If you want to rescue the others count us in!” and I turn to see Master Aggron and his student. They are each carrying a huge hammer, dissuading is beyond them now and I am glad.

“I owe them a big beating for trying to attack my master!” I see that Leo is pissed and I mean pissed. He is so angry that his breath is steaming hot, until he is calmed by a touch from his teacher.

“Thank you for that.” Aggron said as he blushed a bit and I see that Leo is too.

Wait. They are! No kidding!

I sigh as Pancham noticed it too. He called out to me and I knelt to see him creeping up to my round ear and started to whisper.

“Does Mr. Aggron like Mr.Leo?” he asks me and I nod. “It is wrong.” He told me but I lifted him up with my arms.

“You are so young and yet they tell you these things.” I mumbled. “Pan, love has a lot of forms. And this is one of them, what did Arceus say about love?” and he told me to respect it and also try to love in return.

“So Pan is there wrong with loving another guy?” I asked him. “The priest says yes. But then Arceus says no. So I believe that he would instead support these two and love them just the way they are. Am I right?” he replied and I nuzzled him.

“You will grow up to be a fine Pangoro someday if you do that.” I told him and he smiles with a gleam in his eyes.

“I promise to support and accept others the way they are. Also…” he snuggled to me in a brotherly way. “I want to be like you too. Strong and just.” Then I put him down and gave him a wide grin.

“Guys. Let’s get going!” and we all gathered around as we exited the village.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI there again, it's me!
> 
> So how was the action going in? And yes we will see more of fighting but enough about that.  
> How are you guys so far? Following? Great cuz I have news for you.  
> We will see alot of character development in the next chapters.
> 
> We have questions in the air like; what's with those blushes?  
> Do they even know that the feeling's mutual?  
> Maybe.
> 
> Now I hope you are ready for more action because that will be coming right up!  
> And thank's for stickin around!
> 
> Ciao!


	8. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue and a voice.  
> What wonders are going to follow after this quest  
> Or is life going to take another turn

**Normal POV**

As a group of pokemon that is comprised of Lux, Leo, Pick, Gane, Pancham and Master Aggron go towards the main road in pursuit of the kidnapped males of Ironberg. Lux is there to redeem himself and Leo for revenge. The Ryhorn twins, Pancham and the master forger volunteered to come along to stop a caravan.

“Ummm…. Where are they?” asked a red and brown feline as he looks left and right with a hint of hate and murderous intent. Then the brown and red pokemon’s company besides the steel type amongst them is shivering in fear.

Everyone has been looking for a while for the caravan that will take pokemon to the main capital, trying not to get caught by the Royal Army.

“Hmmm… Wait!” Pancham halted the party. “They’re near.” They hear yells and clangs as the party slowly turned to the right to see a dim light. The party cautiously came close to the celebrating troop of soldiers and behind them are pokemon of varying stages inside a black cage.

There is a Larion and a Tyroge that have gashes and cuts all over them but the most injured of all are two severely beaten Pangoros that look similar but the other has a white beard. Their clothing is soaked in blood and their clothing’s in tatters and shreds.

Everyone noticed that the two pandas are in critical condition. If the two Pangoros are not going to be treated immediately, they are going to die.

And that fact did not escape the party that was hidden amongst the trees.

“Dad…Brother…” muttered the young black and white cub as he stares at the cage filled with pokemon. Then a hand touched the little pokemon’s shoulder and it belonged to Lux, whose eyes are starting to glow.

“Guys. Let’s go… Pancham, try to break the cage and get everyone to safety.” Lux commanded and everyone nods.

Fourteen knights and one of them over there looks familiar. It has a body of a flower and it has green spots all over it. The only protective gear that the grass type seems to possess at the moment is a helmet.

A loud roar was heard from the left side of the knights only to see a few pokmeon charging at them with weapons raised in the air. It took them a second to process that they are being ambushed.

“Quick! Counter attack!” yelled out the yellow pokemon as the armored knights took their weapons and jumped into action. “No mercy! For the king!”

A clash of steel sounded in the forest as the fight waged on.

Fire was spread across the battlefield and charging Ryhorns took out a few knights. Aggron swings his huge hammer around and only to miss. But then he was only a diversion, for the knights did not know that there was another pokemon besides Aggron and themselves in the area.

Gleaming eyes were looking at the backs of two unwary knights. Then a hammer out of the shadows hits the first knight right in the helmet and the other knight that did not meet the hammer got hit by his ally’s sideward momentum.

Screams of pain were heard as the two dazed knights found out who had hit them. It was a Litleo with his claws extended and glowing a flash of white. The two knights that were still in their armor begged for mercy but the fire type dived in with blood thirst in his eyes.

And as the fire type continues his barrage of scratches and embers, Master Aggron can’t help but watch in fear and amusement. Unknown to him he is staring with a hint of red on his face, flattered is one would say about the steel type.

A Victreebel who seems to be the leader is scared out of his wits. As he attempts to leave, a long sheathed blade swept down and he turned to see a Luxio staring at him with glowing yellow eyes that sent shivers to his spine.

“Wh-Who are you?” asked the grass type out of fear. He is sweating all over him and his irises are dilating at the piercing gaze of the pokemon in front of him. Then a slash went right at his side. He yelled out of pain, but then he realized he was not bleeding.

“Don’t you remember me?” and another hit was on his left with the still sheathed blade.

“N-no… Let me be… I have a son and a daughter back home.” He reasoned out and that served to be falling against his favor and that earned him a few more smacks around his body. As he looks at the electric type’s eyes they are now… blood red.

The sight of these eyes means only one thing. Contempt in its purest and most terrifying form and it is a kind of contempt that makes any nightmare conjured by Darkrai himself child’s play. The grass type tried as much as he might but cannot look away from the other’s eyes, he cannot move because of the incredible fear he is experiencing and it is bound to get worse.

“Don’t you dare bring up about children. You yourself have made a lot of them suffer and you, of all people have the audacity to tell me that? Pathetic, and don’t worry you will see them.” And Lux unsheathed the blade slowly, making the Victreebel panic.

“Besides, death is too good for you. And I will see to it that you will suffer a fate worse than death. What better way to do that than making you never see any of them ever again until their deathbeds?” Then Lux transmitted electricity to the blade, making it glow and spark wild bolts of electricity as he continues to walk over the knight with nothing but pure hatred.

“Captain!” the two heard as a pair consisting of a Mothim and a Lopunny charged at the adventurer.

Before the charging knights even got close, the electric type went behind them and gave them a slash at the back. Effectively cutting them and electrocuting them at the same time, earning more yells of pain from the two.

“Do me a favor and stay still.” Lux said in a chilly cold voice. That earned an involuntary shiver from the three fallen knights surrounding him. “Now, time for me to tie you up. I see that everybody else is done.”

A few minutes later a group of Machokes, a Victreebel and the knight pair from the route was tied up together beside the campfire. And surrounding them is the recently freed pokemon and Lux’s group.

“You want a second chance?” Lux asked.

**Lux POV**

I asked if they want to live and all of them frantically nod. Good, because I need information from all of these knights. But first thing’s first, I managed to make the Pangoro duo recover and right now Pancham is hugging them both.

I eyed the Victreebel and dragged him out of the group.

“Ok then. I believe you remember me now?” I asked him and he says no. Perhaps this will jog his memory. I swiftly hit him with the Thungargun right at the forehead and the moment that he noticed the blade I held and how I hit him, he started to break out a cold sweat.

“Y-you!” His reaction is fear and paranoia. He remembers, he is the same knight that made my friend fatherless for the past ten years. And now, time for him to fess up and maybe I will spare him from possibly the worst experience that every pokemon will fear.

“Yes. It is me, now do tell.” I unsheathed my blade and slowly placed the sharp edge that I nearly never used up against his right. “Where did you put my friend’s father?” I asked him and he told me that he does not know. I quickly pulled the blade back. A scream as expected and my audience winced in pain.

“P-please! Don’t!” I once more placed the blade but this time on his left this time.

“Tell me where you kept the Chesnaught.” I told him and he looks at me with fear. “Too late.” I pulled it again and he is now bleeding from two cuts, and these cuts are not even that deep… yet.

“Oh! Wanna play that game.” I then casted an enchantment to the blade and it started to glow red. “Because I can play this game too… Until you tell me where you keep the Chesnaught you took away ten years ago, I will make this even more painful.” I then let the blade touch is wound, immediately giving him pain and closing the wound. Hearing a sizzle as the blood dried up.

“L-Lux?” I heard the Pancham and I looked back to see him frightened and shaking with tearful eyes. This isn’t me… What am I doing?

I slowly withdraw my blade from the grass type and sheathed it.

“OK! OK! I YIELD!” the captain finally broke. “We kept him in the Geldingare dungeon because he is not willing to surrender to the army and he has been rotting there for years! Please this is all I know, let us go!” He begged and I gave him a cold look.

“I better not see you doing wrong again or else…” I cut the ropes instantaneously for all of the knights. “I will see to it that you will wish that you were never even conceived, understood.” I told the last bit in a voice I never knew I had. It was deep and… dark.

I lost myself for a moment and I shuddered slightly. I asked myself what was that. Was it even my imagination?

“Scram!” I yelled and all of them quickly left my sight. Hearing my normal voice at last but a bit sore.

“Yahoo!!” everyone celebrated except me, I was looking down to the ground as my party yelled a bit. I was in a daze and after a little while a hand suddenly touched my shoulder, flinching slightly I turned to see Leo wearing a concerned face.

“What’s wrong?” He asked and I told him it was nothing, he nods softly but his face did not show signs of relief either. I looked to see Pancham trying to approach me, I moved in a bit closer and he still looks at me with fear.

I quickly pulled him to a close hug and after a while he reciprocated. Tears are starting to form from my eyes as I try to speak my mind.

“I… I am sorry that you have to see that…” and he told me that it’s ok.

“What did he do?” he asked.

“He took my friend’s only parent away. He took his father when he was very young and my friend lost it, he was depressed and so scared that nothing might comfort him.” I then looked at him with sincerity.

“I promised to myself that I will not let anyone take anybody special from them ever again. And ever since then I trained until I can finally leave to be an adventurer.” He looked at me with gleaming eyes once more.

“Will you get him back?” he asked.

“I see to it that he will. Oh look…” I see that everyone is heading back. “Let’s go back to the village all right?” and he nods in reply.

**A few days later…**

I was in town looking around for jobs. Staying over in Pancham’s place has been awesome! They were accommodating and they love for me to be around, as well as I get a few quests to help out the town. But then…

“Lux!” I turned to see Leo on his way to me while he is waving his hands. I see that he has been busy as his face and clothes are filled with char all over. I winced in imaginary pain due to a previous experience me and Poochy had on the forge.

“Oh! Leo what’s up?” I asked and he attempts to catch his breath.

“Can I hire you for today and tomorrow?” He asked and I said yes, knowing that I still owe him a favor and finally I can repay it. But then I would have gladly done it the same regardless if I owe him or not.

“We are going to the Sun Pillar Mount this afternoon, and I haven’t had the time to tell you until now and I apologize for this!” he bows down out of respect and I pulled him up as soon as he tried to bow.

“Nope! You don’t have to apologize and besides I want to hang around with you two, because I can tell that you want to know about Poochy. Am I right?” I asked him, he is blushing I assume as I dropped a nudge on him.

He stammers and attempts to collect his thoughts. He is flustered and I like that, all the more that I can finally let him tell what he feels about his… mentor. And it is not that I have something against it, heck I am awesome with it but Homosexuality plus the fact that you have a crush on your employer that is clearly at least five years older than you might be a problem to the public eye.

“Ummm can we talk about something else?” I swayed my head sideways with a grin but then I saw a certain grey hulk on his way. Hmm maybe I will hustle them both a bit to let them get this over with.

Believe it or not they are not keen on keeping their secret and if I have to spell it out, he and Aggron have crushes for each other. But the most bizarre part of it is that everybody, even themselves. Are oblivious about this issue, and it has been a few days since I tried to get them together and I see another chance to help out.

“Hey I have a quick question?” I asked then he goes closer. “Are you gay?” and he took a step back, almost bumping into Master Aggron but then he closed in and nods. I see the master is smiling widely with a fist in the air.

Leo knew that I was catching on and for the past days he finally answered my pestering question about his sexuality.

“D-don’t tell anyone.” He asked of me and I smiled.

“I wouldn’t even dream of it. And besides, I am too…” and the pair’s jaws dropped a bit as I confessed that I am gay as well with a teasing wink. “Oh hi there Master Aggron.” I greeted him to see that Leo is surprised that Aggron was behind him.

Both of them are slightly blushing and I quickly broke the ice.

“Ok! So Master Aggron, when is our departure?” I asked him and he finally snapped out of his daze. He replied that we will be leaving an hour from now, I smiled and told him that I shall meet him at his shop by then.

I quickly skipped back to Pancham’s place to see him still hitting the tree with a stick I carved out into a make shift sword. His brother and father are out to work in the wood mills nearby, he quickly noticed my presence and he ran to me.

“Oh! Hi Lux, how’s your day because you are early.” He asked me and I replied.

“Me and the smiths are going to Sun Pillar Mount today and we will be back by tomorrow. So I have to pack.” Then he asks if he can come and I told him maybe, if he has the yes from his mom. As fast as a Ponyta could run he went inside the cottage.

I chuckled a bit and made my way inside as well. Then I see a Mightyena who looks elegant with her smile and simple dress greeted me as I looked at her.

“Hello Lily. I came back to pack.” And she stopped me for a bit with her calling my name.

“I would say no to Pan. But then I see that you are going with the forgers, I see why not and besides. I want him to experience first-hand adventurer work!” and I hear a horray upstairs and then Pancham hugged his mother with all his might.

“Thank you!” he thanked his mother and she told him that she would pack his things. Pancham said no and told her that he has to pack his things alone. Lily told him to pack clothes good for two days and with the same speed he came back up the stairs.

“Ok then. Might as well…” and she smiled at me as she left me to do my business. She headed back to the kitchen to make lunch and I know that it’ll be awesome.

I made my way to their guest room that was at the middle of the hall and right next to Pancham’s room. I quickly opened my door to take my sack bag and quickly came to Pancham’s room which was open.

“Oh! I see you are ready?” I asked him and he nods. “You did not pack any toys?” then he looks at me with a cute glare. I smiled and gave him a nod meaning that it is time to go. And as we made our way down we are met by a sight of a feast with two big pandas quickly munching through their meals.

“Hi Mr Goro and Demmi.” I greeted and Pancham greeted with a hello.

“Dig in you two! You are going to hike after all.” And we wasted no time joining the rest and we ate quickly but fortunately me, Pancham and Lily seems to be the only poke with manners. I just hope that they won’t choke just like yesterday where I was lucky enough to be around the time of the incident where both of them suddenly choked and I had to zap them a bit but they were ok.

After a while we left the house to see that the forgers are up and running.

“Hey!” I yelled out and they waved back with a smile.

“Oh! The little tyke is coming along too huh?” told Aggron and we nod. “Ok then shall we go to the mountains?” and just like that we made our way towards the mountain and as we go throught town there were smiles and bows. A few ‘thank you’s here and there, I smile to see that I helped this town greatly was rewarding.

It has been a few days but the town marveled me as their hero. But I told everyone helped and I cannot take all the credit, that’d be bad. Then I see Pancham on the Aggron’s huge head and he seems to fit right in and the four of us laughed.

After a while we finally reached the foot of the mount and the mountain has a few ruin spots here and there. Pillars, caves and nature all combined into one landscape filled with wonder. Pancham quickly hopped off the master blacksmith’s head and stretched out a bit.

“Let’s get going. We will reach the mount by dusk and we will now start looking for minerals, sound good?” Aggron took the lead and we nod. But wait? Looking for the minerals at night, huh? Even Pancham wore a face of confusion but then I guess sooner or later, we’ll find out.

“… behind you…” I heard and as I looked back nothing’s there.

“… Be careful… Cub…” I froze a bit. The voice is deep, and rather mystifying as if the voice knows something I do not.

“Did you hear something?” I asked my party but they replied with a no. They asked me if I am tired. “No, it’s nothing. I just thought that I have heard something, rather someone.” And I have been thinking of the words he said.

“Cub?” I looked at Pancham but then why did it go through me.

“…Hello?” I try to communicate with the voice using my mind and I am surprised that the voice responded.

“My… You look like you sound. I have to say you look like me if I do say so myself.” The deep voice sounded once more in my mind. I am surprised that this crazy idea worked, but then I decided to carry this conversation further.

“So, what do you look like?” I asked back and he chuckled a bit.

“Curious now are you?” and I responded with a yes. “I have a mane that is white but compared to you when you will grow up I see a resemblance as well as your eyes, they gleam nicely in the dark.”

We walked up as I keep on speaking out with the voice and we enjoy each other’s company.

After a while we set up the camp I still talked with the voice with idle chit chat such as food and such. Then Aggron called out our attention, I looked at the forger and we gathered around the campfire and he held out a rock that has a natural luster.

“These things are what we are looking for.” We looked at the rock closely, my mind curious at what is that. It looks like a plain rock that is slightly glossed but then he stomped the fire out.

“Hey!” yelled out Pancham but then he shuts up to see the moon up high, the rock and parts of the mountain being touched by the moonlight is glowing blue. Slowly but surely we see a few pillars glow as well.

“Woah! What’s that?” the fighting type asked and the steel type chuckled.

Me and the others are just awed by the landscape filled with bright blue glow.

“This is Eclipsum.” As he explains the properties of these rocks. “This material can only be found if the rocks are exposed to both sunlight and moonlight at the same day, these materials store a lot of energy from their surroundings and thus make them glow if the moon or sun touched them.”

“As well they are exceedingly rare, they say these are only made when a legendary pokemon who is the ‘emissary of the sun’ crashes down the ground and the impact infused these rocks with power. And the one who can do this is named ‘Solgaleo’ and rather fitting with the name too.”

Solgaleo huh? I guess it is time to find out if he is the voice in my head, but then Leo put out some torches and luckily enough he managed to find them.

“Thank you.” I said and everyone split up.

Leo went downhill and Aggron went together with the cub in the same path we came from. I guess I will head up.

I slowly climbed up and trying to examine each rock by exposing them to the moon light but so far there are just a few ores I managed to get.

“… Behind you cub!” I heard telepathically and I quickly noticed a glow in the dark.

A white blast came forth and I stepped to the side. But the trees behind me are not so lucky, they literally burned to nothing.

“Well. You managed to dodge that, I have to say I am impressed.” I see the shadow into view.

“Why are you here?!” I quickly dumped the bag and drew out my blade. I see this Zororak still wearing a smirk, brought out a pair of knives.

“I want to play and this time you are coming with us to serve our queen.” Then he charged at me with lightning speed and I prepare for his advance. I blocked his blades with mine and our blades created sparks as they grind against each other.

I backed off first to see him charging at me once more. But out of nowhere he just vanished the moment he stepped in front of me. I can’t see him and suddenly I got a cut on my forearm.

“Gah!” I yelled out as the assault continues, blood and fur everywhere as I try to make a move but no matter what I still miss. If this keeps up I will lose consciousness and I will be captured for their ‘purposes’.

I have to run! Now! I panicked and ran as fast as I could from the battlefield and I can hear rustles from the bushes that were behind me. I have to keep this up or I am doomed but later I found out there’s no escape.

“Woah!” I went thru a patch of bushes and I quickly tried to stop because of what’s ahead. A cliff.

“Give up now. And let me play with you some more my pet.” I heard and looking around is a difficult task if you cannot see your opponent.

“Never!” I replied and another slash came to the right side of my face. I yelled in pain and he continues to slice me from down to body and legs.

Slash after slash my body is slowly getting weaker and my sight fading. I cannot beat him, not now and I might not live up to my promise. Sorry Quill, I guess this is the end after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys it's me again!  
> So how was the story so far? Great that you still are here and I am glad.  
> Now we see the two, by two I mean Leo and Master Aggron.  
> Aggron seems to be shocked and glad that his student's gay but what's got to do with him?
> 
> Secret!  
> Can't spoil you just yet anyway~
> 
> Ciao!


	9. Meeting a Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have met a lot of people in my life.  
> But Legendaries were the least that I expected

**Normal POV**

As Lux’s legs finally gave in he stumbled backwards towards the cliff. Then as Zororak tries to grab the Luxio from falling he did not make it and the unconscious body fell down but within a second the body disappeared.

The Zororak is wide eyed at what just happened. He called out Flygon and together they flew down to the bottom of the cliff to see nothing. Nothing from the adventurer and that got the dark type curious and thrilled.

“We have company and this is gonna be good.” Zororak expressed as he wore a wicked smile and that smile means only one thing. Both Lux and his savior are in some serious trouble and the Flygon grinned at the Zororak. Excited as they can be, they started to look around for their prey.

A few hours later...

**??? POV**

“My, this boy must have gotten unwanted attention to get to this point.” I muttered to myself as I carried him back to my cave that resides at the peak of the mount. It is filled with glowing blue minerals and a few of them are bright yellow.

“Mph…” I see that the pokemon in my arms. A Luxio who is wearing a blue vest and wielding a sheathed weapon mumbles as he struggles a bit but then settles down. I patted his head noticing a little current running through his fur. I suppose that’s how it appears spiky.

I then finally found my bed and laid him down gently as he smiled immediately at the contact of the warm bed. The grass types are glad to give me some of their wool in exchange for this metal that I alone can make.

My bedroom has a small opening that points light towards the bed and I noticed a small glowing mark on him.

Could it be?

I slowly touched his forehead to see a mark. It is a star like symbol with a circle on it. It is almost exactly like mine but it has more points, it is the eight point star. This symbol only means one thing.

Then he opened his eyes. It is a hue of yellow that matches the sun and I now know why he possessed the mark. His eyes are warm and his sight is welcoming. And quickly the mark vanished.

The Luxio quickly tried to stand in the state of shock but I put him in place with my hands on his shoulders.

“Please don’t move.” I commanded pleading to him. “You need to rest and your body is exhausted. Please rest here, and be at ease.”

“At ease!?” the black pokemon yelled. “My friends are out there and they might end up bumping into them and they might end up hurt or worse!” he yelled with an exasperated tone. “I cannot stay here any longer! I have to go!” but then he yelps in pain.

“Please cub. Don’t make this harder for yourself. I know that you are worried and all but rest assured that they are only after you.” Then out of nowhere he looks at me with a bit of familiarity.

‘Does he know?’ I thought to myself.

**Lux POV**

Right now I am in a cave that is illuminated by skylight, glowing Eclipsum and the white pokemon in front of me. The pokemon’s face has a night sky like look with his glowing eyes that are bright blue and he is decorated in gold with his white mane.

But the most startling of all is his voice. It is calming and deep, it is familiar in a way that I would know. And I am at the tip of the ice berg, guessing on who he is. And he said ‘cub’

And there is only one who fits the description.

“Y-you…” I muttered and he looked at me with a surprised look. “You are the voice.” And he nods.

“Sorry for yelling.” I apologized and he gives a bellowing laugh. And after a bit he smiled at me with sincerity.

“It’s all right. It is nice to see you getting worked up because you have someone to protect, unlike me.” The white pokemon looked down.

“Why?” I asked and he took a deep breath.

“Well, for one all of my friends are far away and they can take care of themselves. Like the moon legendary Lunaala who is my closest friend is busy as ever unlike me.” He raises a hand with his index raised.

“Two, I have no way of making friends. And three, let’s say that I am a celebrity of sorts. And that means that warrants for unwanted attention.” He ended and I looked at him with a smile.

“Solgaleo? Am I right?” I asked him.

“No offense to us. But looks like the Meouth’s out of the bag. Yes I am Solgaleo the Sun Legendary and counterpart to Luunala. And the only resident of this mount.” He laughed a bit at the pun and I laughed likewise as well.

“Wow, i-it’s an honor to meet such a powerful pokemon.” I told him and he smiles.

“I am not as powerful as they say I am…” He told me and I slowly managed to sit on the bed and positioned myself beside him.

“Don’t be so self-demanding and degrading.” I encouraged him, he looks at me with slight awe in his eyes. Is he… blushing?

And after the compliment he hugs me while purring. And I have to admit now I finally got a good look at him. He is HUGE! Wearing a bright tunic and pants, he is at least around seven feet and his white mane is actually soft strangely enough, absentmindedly I stroked it and he started to purr louder. And his bulk is not for show either.

Then after a while he gently lets go, he looks sort of guilty. He looked like a child getting busted for doing something wrong by his parent. Probably stealing a cookie from a jar might be enough to describe this.

“I’m sorry.” He said and before he got to leave, I hugged him this time and he flinched a bit. He looked surprised and after a short while he hugs back.

“It’s ok Solgaleo.” I looked at him. “You saved me after all and you are my friend so of course I would be glad to receive hugs from you. And besides, your mane is soft too.” And he smiles warmly at me, it’s as if I am looking at the sun.

“Thanks, better rest up.” He told me as I laid down.

“I will. Good night, Solan.” I unintentionally said the last bit.

“Solan?” asked the white pokemon and I replied nervously.

“I think that you need a shorter name besides Solgaleo. But if you don’t like it…” but again he hugs me gently.

“I love it!” he sounded “Thanks, nobody sees me the way you do. Not a legendary but a friend, and also I would like to have a name that makes me someone, not some legendary beast of power. You made my life brighter than before. Even for just a moment.” Solan starts to cry tears of joy.

“Solan. Please don’t cry.” I asked him and he looks at me. “Smile. You look better that way.” Then he smiles that smile once more.

“There.” I said exhaustingly as my consciousness fades away.

**Solan POV**

“Solan…” I muttered to myself, admiring the view that’s in front of me. The starry sky is beautiful and accompanies very well with the plains below. And from a far I see a small set of lights I assume that is the town where Lux and his friends came from.

I took a deep breath and I found myself a memory I lived a long time ago.

“Hurry! Hurry!” I saw a small bat in front of me. Her wings are comparable to the night sky and her eyes are like mine. Glowing as I try to chase her, but it is difficult considering that I can’t leap that high yet.

“Wait up Luna!” I called out as I follow her. We are in the Hall of Origins and behind us are a few legendarys at their younger years. To name a few were the first Raiku, Entei and Suicune who are just as young as we are.

“What is this about Lunaala?” asked Raiku and Entei nods in agreement.

Lunaala is the emissary of the moon and she is related to Cresselia and Darkrai, but as for me… I have no relatives at all besides Arceus who acts like a stand in father to everyone. And in the corner of my eye I see that we are heading towards the Harmonic Room where the black and white duo resided. But then I do see the freezing dragon every now and then, and I tell you he is a grump.

But again he does entertain us with snow from time to time so I suppose he is not that bad. Just… more of a softie is all but don’t go calling him that. And there I see two others that are in the same room.

“I brought everyone Palkia and Dialga!” the bat merrily spoke up and then the two behemoth pokemon looked at us with smiles.

“Hello everyone today we are going to make a new species of pokemon!” announced Palkia and we are excited. We legendaries have a role in the world as well, to help out make more pokemon in the world.

“Everyone! This time you are going to be paired with Zekrom so everyone gather around and try to express your power.” Dialga announced and we followed.

Everyone started to produce their own thing. Lunaala with a dark ball, Entei with a huge ball of fire, Suicune with an aurora and Raiku scattering lightning. I again did nothing, I know that I can make steel bend and that’s it.

Sighing I look down but then a black claw grasped my shoulder. I looked up to meet the gauze of a red eyed dragon, Zekrom.

“Try it little one, you will never know if you don’t try.” He told me telepathically and I looked again at my hands. I took a deep breath and told myself that I will try.

“Hmmmm…” I closed my eyes and focused on my surroundings. I don’t know what am I doing but I continued anyway, focusing my energy on the space in front of me. I felt lighter but that did not break my concentration and then a voice called out.

“Solgaleo…” I heard a call and I opened my eyes. I saw myself and a few objects off the ground and I quickly fell, screaming while I am at it as I fell from the ceiling of the room.

“Waa!” I yelled but then a pair of black arms caught me. I looked at him and he gave me a smile that means ‘I am proud of you’ and we slowly got ourselves down to the ground looking at what has happened to the room.

I asked what just happened a while ago and everyone told me that at first I was glowing with a yellow aura and eventually everything and everyone started to float and lose their footing and when I stopped concentrating everything and everybody fell down but I floated so high that falling might mean me getting hurt.

“Thank you, Zekrom.” I managed to mouth a thanks and Zekrom simply nods with a smile then vanishes for a bit. Once more wearing now a serious face, clearing his throat he announced.

“What do you think should be with me on this one?” Zekrom asked everyone and all smiled and pointed at me.

“M-me?” I muttered and they nod.

“Yes you Solgaleo! We thought you were steel but now seeing that you made us float then you must be a Psychic type as well, and that show is no joke and you had us beat in how we present power so yes we decided that you get the honors.” Explained Lunaala as the young legendaries nod.

“Well then… Shall we see Father now?” asked the Time Lord as he looks at me and I nod.

After a while we made our way to the main hall to see Arceus sitting on a throne made of marble and then since when did any part of the hall did not compose as such? I shrugged the thought and made my way to him along with Zekrom.

“Hello and looks like it is Solgaleo’s turn. Congratulations my son” and I smiled, but then I kind of unused to the term he called me ‘son’. But then he has been the father to everyone so it is a good thing.

“Well now since it is your first time I will explain how it works.” The pokegod explained as he created a ball of light. “This is an ‘Orb of Creation’.” He pointed out “This orb is filled with life energy and it needs essence of others for it to turn to life.”

“Essence is essentially a fragment of your being that is from your soul. So the pokemon that comes out form it might end up looking like you.” The ball now slowly approaches us and I see everyone gathering around as the ball is now in between me and Zekrom.

“Now present your power to the orb and give your essence to it.” He told us and we nodded.

I closed my eyes and opened them. I never felt this rush in my life, it feels like I am surrounded by the gentle warmth of the sun and it is slowly coursing my body. I then projected my power to the orb and the thunder dragon produced a blue lightning and it surrounded the orb.

Then the orb started to glow so bright that it was blinding and out of nowhere it exploded.

*BOOM!*

Slowly everyone started to recover and looked at the pokemon in front of us. It is a little kitten that is blue with a black rear and at the end of it is a four pointed star. Everyone cheered at the successful ritual.

“Solgaleo. Zekrom. This creature possessed the heart of the sun and stars, and it as well possesses the idealism of a free and liberal spirit.” Announced the white pokemon who looks at us with pride.

“This pokemon… Is a part of you now and don’t forget it.” And with that we sent the creature to a forest and it looks adorable.

“The stars and the sun will guide you…” I told the small pokemon in his sleep and it smiled inwardly.

Then we went back to the hall. Watching the pokemon grow and eventually he found himself a mate who was a Manetric had a lot of kids, the electric pokemon who looks like me. He has a mane and round eyes but his fur is black and blue, looks at the sky and smiles.

“Dad?” asked one of the kittens which is called a ‘Shinx’ called and then on the inside I smiled as well. Looking at what I partially created for the world and I was no still glad I was a part of. And ever since I have been looking at the world more often now.

Lunaala and Entei managed to get picked but the others are not so lucky. Lunaala got paired with Darkrai and they are proud of their work in making a pokemon named ‘Swoobat’. And Entei got paired with Reshiram but they invited me to help. They know how much I would like to make something again.

Now this time it was a fire type who grew up to again have a mane similar to mine. But he had more portions from the two fire types. I believe it was called ‘Pyroar’ and once again I looked and see that the world became better.

Most of the pokemon at that time were at all fours but eventually their paws became hands like us up here but others did not. Such as Ponytas and Eggecutes.

Eventually the hall was empty besides me and Lunaala who are always watch the earth from above and I sort of envy the trio who were with us.

The three Legendary Dogs scattered all trough out the world. And Entei eventually had a few of his kind and as well as the other two, they roam freely and I want to be with them too.

“Haaah.” I sigh absentmindedly as the world slowly spins around and I was observing a simple dressed female Pyroar who was watching her children play in the meadows.

“What’s wrong Solgaleo?” Wondered the moon emissary and I just smiled.

“I just want to be in that world. Not watch it from above.” I told her and she nods.

“Well why won’t you speak to father?”

And that I did…

“…” The pokegod is thinking and he hums.

“I knew you would ask when you can leave eventually.” He told me.

“Live out your dream my son and know that I will always watch you.” I cried and went to him. I am slightly taller than him and I gave him a big hug.

“There there. Now go visit your brothers and sisters. I am sure they would love to see you.” He suggested.

“I will.” And with that I went to the world.

Now I look at the Luxio once more and I can’t help but care deeply for his safety. Is it because he is a part of me or is it much more. Family was it?

Yes that is the word. I haven’t thought of it for so long that I forgot that I even had one, and that includes him over there who is a very long descendant of mine.  I then smiled inwardly at what I and the others have brought with us.

Looking a bit further I see a Litleo. I immediately remembered what we did a long time ago to bring that pokemon to reality.

“Arceus. Father. Please protect these innocent people.” I prayed as I firm my resolve and dived down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello! Lux here!
> 
> How are ya!? I am glad that you guys stuck around and all.  
> If you have suggestions please tell and also.
> 
> Here's my Tumblr Account: http://fortelux-the-brave.tumblr.com/
> 
> Well I am not gonna spoil anything just yet but I hope to see you soon
> 
> Ciao!


	10. First Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new dawn from an old past. A change is for the better as well as for the worst.  
> But when the light fades, the night will be welcomed and across the darkness...  
> We shall celebrate for the dawn.

**Lux POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and look around to see nobody there in the cave. I went around to see the interior, all of it is illuminated by Eclipsum. Most are blue but some are radiant yellow and all their sizes are huge compared to what we are getting from outside.

I went around, there are rooms everywhere that looks like they haven’t even had seen use for years. I finally found my way to the kitchen and to see that it seen use at least and thankfully there is a window showing a view of the world below. The summer breeze surround the room, I got myself an idea and looked around for things to use.

**Solan POV**

I finally returned to the entrance of my cave after a thorough search all through the mountain and in the distance I see is the three pokemon that came with Lux, they looked worried. And no sign for the two that assaulted the Luxio.

I gathered my courage and came to them.

“Look! What’s that!?” yelled out the rather young Pancham as he went on the Aggron’s head. They looked surprised, probably that it is that I am a legendary or that I look that intimidating even though I do not try to look that.

I see three pokemon. An Aggron wearing an apron similar to the Litleo both also have gloves on them, the Pancham is using a blue tunic and brown pants. They seem to be carrying a lot of Eclipsum, forgers from the town nearby.

“I know where Lux is. Follow me.” I motioned them with my finger and they looked at me with distrust at first but then nods as they followed me to the mouth of my cave. The Litleo and Aggron’s jaws dropped as they saw the huge chunk of glowing blue metal right in front of them.

They were commenting at how huge the mineral is and I chuckled when I see the Pancham wearing a confused look. And then I smelled a familiar scent, food? Someone’s cooking food! I used my psychic abilities to see Lux preparing something. And he prepared a lot of food!

They seem to have catched on too. I then snapped my fingers and teleported us to the kitchen to see Lux stirring pots like they are nothing as he smoothly slices berries while stirring something in a pot. How did he even make fire in the first place?

“Hi So… Everyone!?” he dropped his ladle and quickly he composed himself and continued stirring for a while and settled everything down before he hastily set the table with a steaming big pot at the middle of the solid rock that is flat across the top.

“L-lux?! What happened to you!?” Asked the Litleo as the others noticed his wounds here and there. Then Lux shifted uncomfortably as he was hit with that question. He tries to avoid eye contact and then I decided to change the subject.

“So? Want to introduce us?” I asked and Lux snapped out of it and jumped towards his friends.

“Solan, this is Pan.” As he points at the small white and black pokemon. “Leo.” The Litleo wore a grin and waved “And lastly here is Master Aggron.” Then the steel type graciously bowed before me. He then lifted up and extended his hand.

“Nice to meet you, milord.” Aggron told me and I grabbed his hand and shook it in turn.

“Call me Solan everyone. I am just like all of you here, pokemon of equal ground.”

“Well then!” Pan yelled as he sat down. “Let’s eat I am starving!”

After we ate the stew that Lux gave us. Which I would say was wonderful, I have tasted a few things besides berries because I cannot cook. He gave me the best food I have ever tasted in a long time.

“So then, can you tell me what happened to you?” asked Master Aggron and everyone else nods.

“Ok.” Lux responded and took a deep breath. “See, there was once this guy that I have happened to bump into when I was doing a quest with my friends. In the clash I faced off against a Greninja but then he is actually a Zororak.”

“Why is this Zororak here?” I asked.

“He wants me to serve their ‘queen’.” He ended and everyone looked off.

“Queen? Isn’t it King? After all we don’t have Queen Ninetails anymore.”Asked Leo. But queen? and the rumors about uprising war? This only ment one thing and one thing only. The Prophecy.

“We are going to have war. And it will be inevitable.” I talked and they looked at me shocked.

“What do you mean we will have war?” asked the young Pancham.

“Come here little guy.” Signaled Lux and Pan came to the electric type. He told him that he’d let the adults talk. The young one whined and with great understanding he explained why and with a sigh the Pancham left the room silently.

After a grueling talk about this issue Leo seems to have summed up everything.

“So, basically we are going to war and it is inevitable and only this ‘seer’ can stop it. As well we are currently preparing to fight as of were explaining these gatherings that were held by the kingdom of Geldingare. All males are fit to fight and they did not explain anything besides going to war…”

I nod and added a bit more info.

“Some of the ones I have mind read from here told me something about sending pokemon to the north of our country to the mountains. A Queendom I believe is called here. And not only that I have felt uneasy for the past ten years for no reason until now…” Everyone tilts their heads.

“Until now milord? Then what is the reason of your uneasiness?” asked the master forger.

“A curse… and a war… as well as suffering from all angles… I have never left this mount for at least fifty years now and this is what happened. If I were to investigate I would have known that your king is the reason why I felt disturbed.” I deadpanned and suddenly.

*BOOM!*  
“They’re here. Hide! NOW!” I ordered my friends but they did not leave.

“We are fighting. Together.” Lux mentioned and everyone nods. I felt happiness that made me almost forget about fear but now I have resolve to defend them. All who plans to threaten them will have to go through me. Solgaleo!

Once more a boom sounded and I snapped my fingers.

All of us teleported to the direction of the sound. I saw a Flygon exhausted and a Zororak. They are carrying an aura I cannot understand. It is malicious and at the same time loving and caring. It seems that they knew who was coming.

“Hello everyone. Welcome to our little party.” Announced the fox. “Well we would take this now and be on our way~” he pointed at Lux and Lux in turn snarls.

“Over my dead body!” Roared Aggron as he fired a beam out of his mouth. The two dodged and they seem to have taken air. But I won’t allow that. I focused on the Flygon and slammed him right on the ground.

A cloud of dust surrounded the two but then they vanished.

Lux looked nervous. ‘he did it again! If we don’t find him soon we are dead.’ Then I try to sense out where are they. Finally I found them, the Flygon seems alright but the Zororak is concerned about the ground type. Well I guess now we know their relationship now.

“Are you ok my love?” asked the Zororak

He won’t be for long.

I leapt up in the sky and hovered over the sun and absorbed its energy. It has been a while since I got to use this! I dove directly into the two and they are surprised at what happened. Trying to avoid but too late I crashed into the earth and they flew in the moment of impact.

“Gah!” the green dragon hit the wall and made a crater on impact.

“WHY YOU! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!” I heard a yell and I see the Zororak with his two blades charging at me. I cannot move! He is going to attack me with no mercy until a yellow body charged at him and blocked his path to me.

I heard a clang to see Lux with his blade unsheathed blocking the two blades. But the Zororak simply smiled and stepped back to dive into Lux and another block but then the third slash did something unexpected.

*TING!*

The katana broke in half.

“OUT OF THE WAY!” and he quickly kicked Lux towards me. He carried his company and yelled out curses.

“YOU…” he points at me. “I WILL KILL YOU SOMEDAY WHEN I BECOME STRONG ENOUGH AND YOU!” he points at Lux. “YOU ARE PATHETIC! YOUR BLADE SNAPPED IN TWO WITH EASE! LAUGHABLE! CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY THAT YOU GET TO LIVE!” and like that he threw a ball and smoke poofed out of it and they vanished.

I looked everywhere but then I see Lux to the ground with his blade that is now snapped in two.

“Everyone… It is over. Sorry for dragging you into this.” Lux said and everyone looks at him. Still looking at his broken blade.

**Lux POV**

“…pathetic.” I muttered to myself. He is right. I am pathetic, I cannot hold my own. I am saved because I had a legendary as an ally, not because I did what I have to do. What am I? A pathetic child who has dreams too big to achieve. I am such an idiot.

I am nobody.

“Lux…” called out Solan’s voice and he looks at me in the eye. His hands on my shoulders and his eyes are glowing blue.

“You are not pathetic. You are not a nobody and most of all don’t say that you cannot achieve your dreams just because you are an idiot! So please don’t say those things to yourself. Ok?” he scolded me and I waved my head sideways.

“I cannot do this…”

“Yes you can! You are Fortelux Thundurr!” I looked and see Master Aggron with a determined look. “Grandson of the Great Rentorar of Watershore! He is a vicious and cunning as they come! He made you go through all this training to make sure you can make your mark in this world!”

“And he said himself that you” he points at me “… Have the potential to change the world. He believes in you, Poochy too looks up to you as a big brother. Everyone here even believes in you so man up and be what you want most! Everyone have their ups and downs! But it is up to you to make a choice! Because anybody can change to be stronger for the sake of others! Isn’t that what you wanted? Lux?” He ends his speech.

I remember now. Why I wanted to be strong in the first place. Why did I want to be an adventurer.

“You can do it!” I looked back to see a memory of my farewell in Watershore. They are smiling and waving at me wishing me good luck. I looked at my bracer once more and smiled.

“Hahaha!” I started to laugh while crying. “I am so stupid to be blind to this.” I picked myself up and took my broken blade with me. Everyone looked at me awkwardly but smiled afterwards.

“Ok then. I have a request for Leo then.” I looked at the Litleo and he looks a bit nervous.

“Make me a blade. One that you think that will fit me and here.” I gave him the part of the blade that was cut off. “Add this to the blade too.” He mutters that he can’t but then his shoulder is touched by his master. The steel type gave him a look and a thumbs up of encouragement and he nods.

“I am honored.” And Pancham was grunting as he tried to lift a huge white and blue glowing crystal off the ground. We are surprised at what happened.

“What is this!? White Eclipsum!? Solan! How did you do this!?” Asked Aggron and we were surprised at that thing. It is radiating so much energy that you can’t help but feel eerie about its aura. It is a heavy feeling but also welcoming and comforting.

“Well… I just did what I had to do I guess…” and we shrugged and ended our quest there. We loaded our bags with the white ore and a few blue and orange ones as we went down the hill until Solan stops.

“Solan? Are you coming with us?” asked Leo and Solan said no he cannot. He will cause the village more harm than good and I chuckled.

“Solan, please come. And I know you need this too.” I grabbed his paw and he sighs.

“Ok.”

After a few days after we arrived the town feels livelier with Solan around. He loves kids and is popular with them, he gives out psychic rides in a heartbeat and helps out rebuilding the town. I finally got him some clothes.

We actually ended up getting a cottage that has been abandoned for a long time and I decided that it is perfect for Solan. We worked on the house with everyone’s help and we did it within a day.

As for Leo he has been busy day in and day out forging my blade. I wish that he would take it easy for a while. Even Master Aggron agrees with me. He is hard working I give him that but he should learn how to relax. And maybe he can finally confess his feelings to Master Aggron.

Speaking of that…

“Master Aggron!” I saw him across the street and he waves at me. At the moment he is eating alone in the pub nearby. I took a seat across him and he gave me a ‘good afternoon’. I gave one back and we idly chit chat until Solan came in and he joined us gladly.

From daily routines to Solan’s daily routine of helping it never gets old until I dropped the ball on Aggron since I saw a certain Fire type on his way to us.

“So…” I elbowed him a bit. “Will you tell Leo that you like him?” I asked him and he simply blushed and panicked.

“H-how did you k-know about this? Solan?” he looks at the steel type and he just shrugs.

“It is obvious. So? When are you gonna tell him?” I asked and he simply mutters soon.

“Soon? You love him then why not now?” I am pretty sure that Leo heard what I said.

“Because I might go out as a creepy pe… well let’s say that it is not suitable.” He ends and Leo called us out with a shaky voice. My mission is successful and I hope they don’t screw this up.

“Hi there! Finally done with it?” asked the master and he nods as he placed down a sheathed double edged sword on the table. I unsheathed it to see a white blade with a blue streak going towards the end and orange armguards along it. It is heavily detailed with runes, I have to say… It was just beautiful.

“Wow. It is a masterpiece! Now that is a sword!” Complimented the master and Leo simply blushes at the compliment. He even got redder when his master pulled him to a one arm hug. I then proposed a toast to our friendship and we yelled in celebration together.

I did not drink and so does Solan but the other two love their mead and wine. They are tipsy but not drunk, yes that’s right almost there. I just need to push them now.

“Hey guys?” I asked them.

“Do you have someone you like?” and they turned red the moment I mentioned that.

“Yes actually. He is… let’s just say older than me.” Said Leo and I thought I heard a squeal from the steel type.

“Me too but he is younger… Wait?” he finally catches on. About Dialga freaking time!

“You said he and I know only one other person who fits this description…” Yes that was the slip up I was waiting for!

“Me?” and Leo nods. He expects a clonk in the head but he did not expect this, even I was surprised. Master Aggron stood up and picked his student up and kissed him out of nowhere. Leo was surprised but he hugged his teacher now lover’s neck while he is at it.

Whistles and oohs are shouting as mugs are raised. I yelled yahoo and Solan simply smiles and nods with approval.

After a while we celebrated a bit more until I told everyone I have to go.

In the morning…

I see everyone is gathered around the square. EVERY VILLAGER IS HERE JUST TO SEE ME GO. That was a shocker and seems that they want to do this. I smiled and said good bye and headed for the eastern city: Dawnfield.

I took a deep breath and let it go as I ran towards the fields once more.

Some hours later…

‘Arceus help me…’

I made it to Volcanor Mountain range which was the only natural boundary to Dawnfield but the heat is so intense that I cannot help but pant. A few hours ago I drank the last of my water and eventually I simply laid face flat on the floor.

My vision faded right after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo it's Lux~!
> 
> I have finally got us a new chapter after so long! *Pants heavily*  
> So Lux got himself a new blade that has no name yet! Now we know a few things.  
> A Queendom is involved in this. Those two are actually involved in that as well.
> 
> Now that this is over with I hope you stick around! Comment and stuff for me to improve!
> 
> Ciao!


	11. Welcome to Dawnfield

I came to, looking around I see the mountain and wait did I just cross the volcano? My bag is untouched and also someone just left me a pile of bread. Who could have done this? I took the bread and ate it, it tasted… familiar…

I looked around and seems nobody was around. I shrugged and moved on to the path towards the path, to my surprise I am actually here in the bounds of the city. But before I got there I heard violent whooshing.

*Whoosh, Whoosh*

I heard it on the right of my path. I followed the path to see a meadow with a pokemon alone, he is swinging a huge red and silver blade around. The power of those strikes are incredible, he swung once and a gust of wind blew as he continues to swing that huge weapon.

I looked closer and closer to see… He is an Entei wearing nothing but a white tunic and slacks. I watched attentively at every swing he does. It is disciplined and precise I can’t help but be captivated at how he moves that blade… it is like an extension of his body.

I went closer and closer until I heard a crack. I stepped on a branch.

The Volcano Pokemon turned to my direction and saw me. His pupils dilated and he ran instantaneously with a boom of air. But when I looked around the area I found a necklace that is triangular shaped with a fire emblem at the center.

I picked it up and hope that I can bump into him again. Since he is near the city boarders I can find him there.

With a deep breath, I picked myself up and went towards the city gates. I looked to see a Zebstrika looking at me and nods, he stepped back to give me way and I went inside the city of Dawnfield. In an instant my eyes widen at all that’s happening.

Children are chasing each other, musicians making a crowd around them and shop keeps are shouting from their stalls to grab attention. I grinned and continued my path towards the plaza where I might find info on where can I stay for the meantime. Looking around I saw the board filled with papers, from wanted to simple retrievals.

I looked through everything until something catches my eye. It is a mission for a sparring partner. The source is unknown, but there is a seal that looked familiar. Wait… I looked at the necklace and it matched. The flame pattern is exactly like it.

I grinned and grabbed the paper.

For a while I looked around, the plaza is lively and the other departments are not so bad too. I finally found the inns and I saw an inn named “Stardawn’s Rest” I looked to see it is well maintained and entered the establishment. A ring rung as I opened the door, a Lopunny in a dress greeted me.

“Welcome to our inn. How may I help you?” she smiled.

“Can I get a room?” she nods and went towards the counter and whispered to the keeper a Kricketune and nods. I came over there to see that they seem to be occupied with their conversation. I asked what the problem was. They talked amongst themselves first before giving a nod.

“See… We have been terrorized by the royal guard in these parts. Taxes that are heavy and free services at all times as well. Can you… help us?” they bowed in front of me and I told them to get up. They rose to see me eye to eye.

“Ok. When do they come around? And please don’t bow. I am not royalty after all.” Then the door shook at the intensity of the knock. It is the royal guard…

“Open up!” commanded the voice. I reached out for my blade and then they kicked the door down. The group comprised of Gigaliths and Stoutlands barged in the hall of the inn. Everyone backed away from the imposing crowd but the bulkiest among the bunch was a Purugly who is dressed in regal armor came to the owner of the keep.

“Hello good sir. Can we stay here for the night?” mocked the feline and both employees of the inn just broke a cold sweat. I decided to step in between them, bringing my arms spread wide to make a wall for the two frightened souls.

“Who are you?” he mockingly asked.

“Fortelux Thundurr. And you are?” I answered calmly. Everyone in his entourage laughed wildly and so was that Purugly.

“You do not know me? I am Sir Gaveldin of the Bazur household. The prodigy of Dawnfield. I suggest you show some respect. Knave.” That feline continues to mock me and everyone else either shuts up or is too busy laughing.

“What are you going to do exactly, your Excellency?”

“Well since you interrupted us on our daily business. I guess it is beating you up.” He snaps his fingers and two Gigaliths surrounded me.

“Can’t do the job yourself? I thought you are a prodigy. Or is it a fib?” I asked the so called ‘prodigy’ and his face just flared in anger. He grabbed his sword and pointed it at me.

“Don’t you dare mock me! This is your last warning!” he yelled and I smiled calmly.

“Then how about a duel?” I asked him. He asked me what I have to offer. After all he is a noble, and too so was I. I unsheathed my white sword and he simply awes, I told him that this sword is made of a rare material newly discovered. He remarked the blade’s craftsmanship and I sheathed it back.

“We have a deal? If I win, you leave them alone. If you win, you get the blade.” I proposed and he grins.

“We have a deal.” His group snickers as we went outside.

A crowd was gathering and everyone was gossiping as we prepare for the confrontation.

“Who’s that Luxio?” “He’s served.” “That guy must be new…” “He looks like the duke from the south”

And other murmurs I can catch. He unsheathes his rapier and I unsheathed my blade.

“Please win…” I intend to… But little did I know that someone familiar is watching from a distance.

“Ready your weapons…” I raised my sword and he did the same with his rapier. And then… go!

We both charged at each other and our blades clashed with each other. Everyone is shocked at what they are seeing, wahs and other sounds of amusement are everywhere as they cheer at the duel. As for me I am just focusing on my opponent. He kept on thrusting that rapier attempting to stab me but I won’t let him do that.

He quickly shoved his blade towards my chest but I sidestepped and swiftly brought my blade right into his throat. But before it did him harm I stopped it, he looked at my eyes to see now that he is outmatched. He dropped his blade and I withdrew mine. With a sour scowl he left with his troupe.

“Thank you!” yelled out both the inn keep and the waitress as they hugged me. I nervously laughed and scratched my head. I saw a big brown figure within the crowd but I lost track of it. And the other that I saw nearby was a hooded white figure that is huge turned and leaves.

I then asked the keeps what was that particular necklace I found. I showed them the triangular object and they gasped.

“Where did you get that!?” he asked nervously and I told him the whole story on how did I manage to get this trinket. They nod and explained to me that this necklace is a family heirloom of one of the great noble families that resided within the walls of Dawnfield.

“It is best for you to search around tomorrow.” Suggested the bug type inn keeper. I gave a nod and they invited me to dinner. I gladly accepted and we eventually told stories about our daily lives and my mishaps and adventures.

The Lopunny’s name is Mary while the Kriketune is Vion. They told me that I could stay for as long as I needed to.

“Thank you then. Mary and Vion.” I thanked them as I came to my room.

Morning…

I yawned and stretched a bit. Nothing but a pair of shorts on I proceeded to wash up and look for that mysterious Entei and hopefully I get to return this to him. His necklace and this time I will not fail. I opened the window of my room to smell the scent of bread in the air and how harmoniously it went with the grassy air.

I waved down and everyone else waved back with a smile. This is going to be a good day, my door knocked and I opened it to see Mary and she was smiling at me.

“Good morning Lux~” she sang and I greeted her back with a good morning of my own. She asked me if I had a good night rest and I shyly told her that I did. “That was good, you know you are good looking. Especially when you fight against those abusive knights.” I was taken aback at her complements.

“It’s nothing. After all I can’t just stand there can I?” and she simply hugged me out of nowhere.

“You saved our lives. I mean it.” And she lets go. “I was actually an orphan and the only one who took me in was a kind Kricketune. And seeing him suffer like this. I can’t help but try to help him so I decided to work here.” She bows.

“It meant the world to me so thank you.” Mary ends with a smile. “Better get back to work. I have an inn to manage and you have a necklace to return.” And like that she left but before that she pecked my cheek and giggled.

I blushed at what happened. I am gay and all but getting a peck is a bit… like just can’t help but be flustered by it. I smiled and quickly got dressed and went down to wave good bye at Vion. He chirps up a response and then I left to find that Entei.

I asked around for info and they have been quite helpful. They told me that he is the general of Dawnfield and I can visit him if he was ever in his office.

I looked around and I see burly pokemon everywhere. Machokes, Ryperiors and other huge pokemon. I am practically the smallest person here. I then head for the hall where I see a cream-white pokemon with a red crystal at his forehead boringly looks at me.

“What do you want kid” he asks… I just gave him a smile and he just tsks. Damn that felt good.

“I want to visit the general. I have something that he needs to receive.” He lazily tilts his head to the end of the hall and I thanked him.

“You know. For a big guy you sure have some manners. Hehe.” I told him and he blushed a deep red.

I knocked and after a bit I decided to let myself in only to see that it is empty. I grinned and knew where he exactly went. I headed for the exit and a crowd gathered along the road. they are aweing at the walking knights.

“They are back! Everyone’s back!” they cheered.

“Citizens of Dawnfield, today I am here with the greatest general! General Entei!” everyone yells and cheers.

“You did not do anything! The adventurers did!” Yelled out a Mightyena who was wearing a red scarf with yellow stripes on it.

“Get him!” a few guards chased after the pokemon and I looked at the general and made my way to him but the crowd was too thick. And when I got to the front he was gone. Only one place to go. I quickly ran towards the city gates.

“Hey you stop!” A guard yells as that Mightyena passed me and he is heading towards that Zebstika. I silently muttered Zel Areo and he simply sped up and went so fast that he passed the gates in no time. He looked back at me and gave me a smile before he left.

The guards panted as they were brought to their knees and pant hard.

I chuckled as I made my way to the gate but then the guard stopped me.

“Hey what’s the big idea?” he asks I curiously tilted my head.

“What is it?” I asked and he just frowns.

“Why were you helping that fiend?” I responded that he didn’t have any assistance. I just happened to walk by when it happened. Also I explained that I cannot do magic because look at me, I am dressed like an adventurer that is fitted for rouges and what not.

He examines me closely and nods.

“Point taken…” and he lets me through. I smiled and followed the road until I heard the wooshing once again.

*Woosh, Woosh!*

I looked to see that the Entei is finally here again. Swinging his blade and making gusts of wind, I gingerly went to the side slowly while watching him do his routine and slowly I went closer and closer until I said… “Hi…”

He jumped and looked startled as he trips on the ground. He is crawling back slowly as he continues to crawl backwards away from me until he hits a tree. I looked at him softly and he calmed down a bit, I went closer slowly until I managed to show him the necklace.

His eyes widened in surprise and joy as he takes the necklace and hug it.

“Thank you, thank you!” he thanks as he continues to cry a bit. His voice is soft but deep as well.

“Wha… are you ok?” I asked and he looked up and nods.

“Y-yeah… It’s just this is important to me…” he explained.

“Sorry for yesterday…” he called. “I am actually not good around people… I get frightened easily…” he continued. I tilted my head again and looked him in the eye, his eyes are amber-like and they are just so warm like a campfire.

His breathing regulated a bit and starts to straighten up as well.

“Why? You were thrown a parade for you… Isn’t that enough? And also why should you be afraid of anyone?” I asked him and he just sighs

“I am just shy ok? And also I do absolutely nothing on the expedition. Rather “expedition” on the Summer Isles of Geldingare. As well there is one other reason why I wanted to avoid people as much as possible…” he looks away.

“What is it?”

“I am a sham.” He answered with a sigh. He looks down and I patted his back.

“But… I have an idea.” I faced him. “Teach me.”

“What?” he asks

“I am new to this blade…” I showed him the new blade I have. “This is from my friend and he made this blade especially for me, but I am not used to handling a double edge blade.”

“But you defeated Sir Gaveldin…” and he covered his mouth.

“Did I hear that?” he swings his head sideways. “You said I beated that knight, how did you know about this?”

“I-It’s just floating about… After all being a general allows you to hear rumors and info. It is my job after all.” He shyly shuffled and he looks away from me as well with a blush on his face.

“All right. But can you teach me how to handle this blade?” I asked him as I showed my blade. The Eclipsum glowed slightly as it got exposed to sunlight. He awes slightly as he examines the blade, he swung it a bit and he seems to have lost a bit of balance and he staggered.

“Woah! It’s light!” He struggles with its weight. “My blade is actually heavier than it looks.” I looked to see the same silver and red blade on it. It has a similar shape to mine but it completely is filled with fire red and orange. It had a few runes inscribed on its middle section as well.

“Well it is double edged so let’s get started… If you wanted to.” He told me and I smiled. He is willing to help a complete stranger. That is actually pretty sweet. He handed me my blade and I tried to get his but I was able to drag it to him.

I dropped it and it fell with a thud.

“How heavy was that!?” I yelled and he chuckled and carried it like it was nothing.

“Well… Let’s start with this….”

He has been accommodating… His name is actually Entei Fezurlie. Fezurlie is known to be the rival household of Thundurr in the ancient times. But nowadays the entire feud between the two calmed down and actually turned into a friendly rivalry.

If he actually lived near Watershore then I could have known him. I smiled though, gladly meeting a Fezurlie that does not want to challenge me but instead helps me. He has been teaching me a few techniques. The first one is simply left and right strikes and how to avoid cutting allies and yourself.

Next are the fundamental laws of the sword. And their fundamentals are different from our one edge ones.

He said that the most fundamental philosophy is this ‘One who wields two must also know that with a strength also comes a weakness’ I believe. He told me that I don’t have a lot of strength, but in turn I have speed and control.

We have been meeting in the forest for a while now. A week? And he lets me stop for a bit.

“Lux… I feel you are a bit uncomfortable. What is wrong?” he asks.

“I just feel… sort of lost. I am happy with the sword training don’t get me wrong but I feel like I can do so much more than that.” I looked at my left hand. I actually used it for holding the blade but since it is light, it is difficult to use it with both hands.

“What can I do?”

“What skills do you have besides the sword?” he asks me.

“Something else that is combat worthy? I guess a bit of magic?” and he gleams with hope.

“Magic!? Maybe that is the thing you need.” He told me.

Magic? They are complete opposites, Magic is intellect while Swordfighting is just instinct. How can I make two sides of the opposite sides match?

I contemplated on my thoughts but then he coughs.

“*ahem* Lux I have a question?” he asks

“What?” I looked at him.

“Can… we go to the festival?” Entei asks shyly as he plays his thumbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It is me!
> 
> How are you? Life sucks for me but I am still smiling! Anyhow I have introduced a few more characters but the most particular one that stands out is Entei.
> 
> Entei is the Captain of the Expedition team in Dawnfield and also is incredibly shy. What was then that brave front in the public eye? Why did he panic when he lost his necklace?
> 
> Other things as well,
> 
> What is that Mightyena doing and saying about adventurers doing the dirty work?
> 
> Well stick around and find out,
> 
> Till next time! Ciao!


	12. Blue Roses and White Hope

**Lux POV**

I saw Entei avoiding me looking into his eyes. He has always been so self-spoken but he just needs a bit of encouragement to get him to let go of his shell. I have always have wondered what’s with that façade he was using in the city.

“Yes. But I have a question.” I replied.

“Y-yeah? What is the question.” He replied coyly. Stuttering on the first word that he said.

“Why do you act like someone else in the city?” I asked him. He looked at me with doubt then it softens eventually and he took a deep breath and looks at me again with those ember-like eyes. Slowly but hesitated for a bit handed me his hand which had a bracelet like thing on it and accepted it. It felt… soft and warm.

“I will rather show you why…” he went all fours and I was confused.

“Get on…” he said with a blush.

“Wh-what?” I asked him. He simply looks away with a deeper blush on in place of the bright one he had a few seconds ago.

“J-just get on… In that way, we can get to our destination faster I insist…” he replied nervously. I asked him if he is ok. “Ye-yeah, I am ok.” He quietly replied, I slowly made my way to him and mounted on him. I nervously grabbed his mane and it felt as soft as his hand.

“Hold on. I don’t want you to get hurt…” and he suddenly started running.

“WAH!!!” I yelled as I gripped his mane for the life of me. Trees were a blur and the wind is just rushing through my fur. I actually am enjoying the ride and we went around the wall. It seems that we are not heading for the city.

We went north-east for a while and I finally saw a small castle in the distance.

We slowly closed in and finally we arrived at the gate. The gate automatically opened and he motioned me to come with him.

I slowly nodded and went in with him. I was beside him the entire time we were walking until we were met with a yellow fanged pokemon.

“Hey bro! Who is this!?” he quickly jumped to me as fast as possible. I quickly became startled and fell on my butt. The yellow pokemon quickly offered his hand and I accepted it.

“Thank you. And by the way I am Fortelux Thundurr but friends call me Lux!” I handed my hand and he shook it with his right white furred paw.

“Thundurr, huh? I am Raikou!” I smiled at the energy he exhibits. It is the polar opposite to Entei beside me who simply scratches the back of his head. I chuckled and he did as well.

“Bro, you are lucky to fetch someone good lookin’!” He teases and Entei went full red and grabbed my hand and I decided to play along and went with him. “Aww, you are no fun. Well, nice to meet you Lux!” he yelled as he waves and I waved back.

“He is nice…” I complimented.

“Y-yeah, it is just that sometimes he is just too much to handle… But he always will have your back if you need help.”

We walked around for a bit and I heard a call for Entei.

“Master Entei, may I ask who this is?” a Charizard approaches us. He is wearing a tux and he has a necklace with a blue stone on it. Charizardite X. A mega stone that is handed down from generation to generation.

He looked like someone I know.

“Zarin this is Fortelux Thundurr. My friend.” Entei introduced me with that façade he wears when he was in the city. The Charizard bows and straightens up right after.

“It is nice to meet someone from the rival family. Have you two battled yet?” he asks.

“Sparred only.” He replied.

The Fire type slowly left without a respectful bow. Entei breathes a bit and finally he relaxes from that stiff posture.

“…” I stayed silent but I looked at him. He looks burdened, he is just sad. His mouth curved down, his eyes are no longer bright and reflective are dull and lacked of color. He sighs a bit and moved slower than he has ever been before.

His back is a bit bent and his arms simply drooped down lifeless.

“Are you ok?” I asked him concerningly.  He nods and we continued to walk around but I feel slightly heavy and not my energetic self. As we walked along the hall I saw a picture of an Entei and a Suicune together with their younger counterparts and a Raikou to boot.

I smiled to what looked like Entei who simply shied away from the artist by going behind his mother. And the father looks serious… as if he were to be in the field of battle. Raikou was on his father’s side and a Suicune is in the middle of the two.

We finally made our way to the library to see a Suicune reading. She has a distinguishable aura that is calming and just tranquil. She is reading a grimoire with a green cover, she noticed our presence and quickly she launched a water ball at me.

I responded accordingly and I circled my wrist to throw out a fireball that nullified the attack. She smiled and nods. She came to us and introduced herself to me.

“I am Suicune Fezurlie, and I assume you are a Thundurr. Fortelux?” I widened my eyes at how accurate her information was. Like to the point and I think she did the water ball on purpose to gauge the competition but she smiles calmly.

“I have to say. I haven’t seen someone like you. You did not use the blade but magic, and to think that you are a Thundurr is something startling. And it is remarkable as well.” She ends her compliments and I smiled at her.

“Thanks. It was my grandmother who taught me how to do magic…” Her eyes widened and quickly she came to me and asks. “Does your grandmother happen to be… Delphox?” she asks. I nodded and she shrieked and hugged me.

“I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!” she yells.

“What do you mean ‘you knew it’?” Entei asks and I was curious as well.

“See, you made a fireball right. But that kind of fireball is uniquely made by her. It is fast and it is not too slow to channel. It is just perfect!” she went from sincere to geek mode and I am enjoying this moment and Entei is too. From the broad smile he was carrying.

“Oh, Entei you are smiling.” She told him and Entei was shocked. He then made a softer smile.

“Yeah. It has been a while.” He replied.

“It has been years Entei. Ever since you had that post in the Guard as the Expedition Captain. Sad that your skills with the sword are wasted because they send you to loaf around.” She then looks to me with such interest that I find… a bit creepy. And Entei’s face soured a bit.

“How did you do it? I have been trying for years and I never successfully pulled it off…” I showed her again by flicking my wrist and rotating my forearm and a ball of fire came out.

“Wow. It is nice.” She complimented.

“It is nothing compared to this though but I rather do that outside.” And she nods.

We made our way outside the halls and into the open field where burn marks are everywhere but the area is well maintained.

“Say Lux. How about a battle?” she suggested. I nodded and we made our way to the stage with Entei watching at the stands.

I nervously placed out my white blade and she made her stance. And she made her first move by throwing out a grass blade at me. I quickly flicked my wrist and sliced the blade with mine and sent my fireball at her.

“Arion!” she yelled and the fireball dissipated.

“Zel Areo!” and I sped up at her. She is a mage and she can outwit me with her magic from afar but not in close combat. But she was grinning, out of nowhere I felt a strain on my leg. A chain!

“Gah!” I tripped and she smiled. “What is that thing?” I asked as I cut the chain but it did not cut. No matter how hard my strikes were.

She smiled and simply threw water balls at me. I got hit and was knocked back by a bit but the chain got me down to the ground.

“Well time to end this. Sorry.” And I saw a circle forming in front of me. Oh no. She is casting a level 5 magic spell and this is bad.

“Aquari Feir!” she raised her hand and out of nowhere pressurized water started to spout and it continued to spout from the ground and eventually my eyesight turned black and lost my vision on what has happened.

**Entei POV**

Oh no! She went too far!

“Lux!” I saw him drenched in water, his eyes are closed and he is not breathing! Quickly Suicune managed to heal him but he is still not breathing! Only one thing to do here. I quickly removed his jacket and did CPR.

“One, two, three!” and I quickly checked if he is breathing. Nothing yet! But not now! “One! Two! Three!” and this time I blew air on his lungs. And I tried pumping one last time and suddenly my hands started to glow.

“One! Two! Three!” I continued and my hands started to release warmth and it disappeared.

*Cough! Cough!*

Lux coughed out water and breathed heavily.

“Hah! Hah!” his breathing is heavy but then I hugged him. I started to produce tears and sobbed silently. “E-Entei… Thank you.” And he fainted and slept in my arms. I looked at him and see him sleep peacefully without any worries.

I looked at Suicune who wore a worried face and I gave her a staring glare meaning that I am mad. She just bows her head in shame and stays where she is standing.

“I will take him to my room… We have to talk…” I told her and she nods as I carried the Luxio who was wet to my room. I opened the door to see a desk and a few things in orderly fashion. I placed him on the bed and radiated a bit of heat to my palms and they dried Lux slowly until he is good as new.

I took his jacket off and folded it near him. He has a lightning bolt necklace on with a white bracer at his left hand. His fur is black with blue streaks here and there but he is good looking as much as I want to admit.

I smiled at all he has shown me. Every conversation is interesting, every street corner he looks he ogles with such curiosity. His fight with Sir ‘Smug’ was wonderful but the reason made me smile even more than I have ever done.

And the way he just goes to his goal is extraordinary. He did help a child find his mom one day and the other is when someone choked he slapped them with a charged palm.

I sighed and went outside my room to go back to the gardens.

Suicune was waiting for me and she did not move an inch from where I left her.  She is frightened as hell but I am not mad at her… Just disappointed.

“Suicune… Sit down.” And she sat at the bench near us. I followed, sitting down next to her. She avoids eye contact and she muttered a sorry and she started to cry. I slowly wiped her tears and she sniffles a bit.

“You just didn’t know is all. Ok?” I told her and she smiles.

“You are always so nice, you know that? I just wonder when…” she stopped for a bit. “Oh never mind that. Go to your friend. I will ask the servants to fix us dinner, I will call you when we are already going to eat. Alright.” She told me and I nod.

I now went off to go to Lux…

**Suicune POV**

‘I wonder when will he find the right guy?’ I thought to myself as I walked around the halls of our home. I now bumped into my hyper energetic brother Raiou.

“Hey sis have you seen the new guy?” he asked I nod and he grins.

“Thinking what I am thinking?” he told me and I nod. We are going to get Entei out of his shell whether he likes it or not. So we decided to scheme once again, we have never ever since him ever bring someone home. Even a friend so this is perfect!

“How about twelve roses” Raikou asks. I asked what color would they be and he thought of the most distinctive color he has ever thought of for roses. Blue.

“Why blue roses?” I asked him.

“I saw him on the market today. He was actually wondering around and then I saw the sweetest thing. He saw a child crying and he healed the kid for him to stop crying. Not only had that he also done a painting for the kid too just out of his kindness. I think it will be perfect for him!”

Twelve blue roses huh? That sounds like a fantastic idea! After all Lux is the very bright and yet vague and mysterious one. Not mysterious in that way but simply you can’t help but feel a certain aura around him that radiates uncertainty in a hopeful way.

He is… like the unknown. Can be good, can be bad. But his is just nothing but hope and wishful thinking which is what I have grown to like.

“Well what do electric types like?” I asked Raikou and he replied that electric types typically love sour and sweet stuff. And luckily enough we have a lot of flavors to play with. After all I remember how his eyes just sparkled when we would always would go somewhere new like it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

“Mom! Is it time!?” asked a young fire type as he hops around the hall. He is exited as much as ever when he found out that today is the day to go to our trip in the Glacial Empire. And my two brothers seem to be exited but Entei is zealous about this trip for months.

“It is my young fireball. It is…” she calmly smiled and said to Entei who was just jumping around. Raikou is on his energetic self but Entei is beyond salvation on how much hyped he is about this trip.

Entei is more interested on the outside world instead of here in Geldingare. After all he wanted only one thing… to see the world far and wide as the eye can see and he wants to do it for the rest of his eternal life.

“Entei! Race ya to the carriage!” Raikou challenged.

“You are on!” and they ran fast towards the exit of our home. I chuckled and teleported to the carriage and I saw Entei came in first as usual. Raikou was panting and Entei did not even break a sweat.

“H-how do you not get tired after using Extreme Speed?” he asked and Entei responded that he trains every day to run as fast and as far as possible without stopping.

“Figures, hehe.” And the four legendary dogs went inside the carriage and they went off to the port nearby.

“Woah! Is this a ship!?” asked Entei as he ran outside the carriage carelessly. His eyes are filled with nothing but innocent curiosity on everything he sees new. “Finally we can go to the Glacial Empire! Come on!”

We can’t help but be excited too. We made haste and got on the stairs towards the ship and out eyes widened at what we saw. A stage, tables everywhere and a small garden. This is a ship that practically screams fancy and I am exited on how they did this.

The ship is enormous and it is not a joking matter. It has to be at least a small village in size! A pool and a coliseum for shows is at the end of the ship. The masts arc at an overhead fashion and it carried the Geldingare national symbol at its center.

Our eyes widened at the how beautiful the horizon is. It is just nothing but sparkling blue that goes on forever and ever. It is just calming to me. After all I am a water type and the guardian of waters.

“Wow look at the ocean!” I yelled and the breeze just blew right at us and it was fantastic. The scent of salty sea air is very fragrant to us.

“The world is so big! I want to see all of its wonders!” Entei yelled as he got in front of us.

“Let’s go and make our dreams come true!” and we all did our vowing motions. Showing our necklaces given to us by Ho-oh. “Today and from now on. We promise to make our dreams come true!” and we all cheered and laughed like siblings.

And we saw in the sky flying types flying across the horizon. And with that we went on our first journey to the Glacial Empire.

**End of Flashback**

I gingerly smiled and called Zarin who simply flew down.

“Yes Milady?” He asks with his usual bow.

“Make a nice meal for two. One for Entei and Lux. Make it wonderful if you please. Me and Raikou will run an errand.

“Yes Milady. Right away.” And he went in the mansion.

“Let’s go to the mount! I bet there are a few!” I yelled out and Raikou nods. With a boom we got out of the mansion to find ourselves some blue roses.


	13. Two Festive Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two nights of wonderful events and more to think about  
> Little did I know that those two nights... All things around me will soon change.  
> Will it be for the better? Or will it be for the worst?

**Entei POV**

I am next to Lux as he sleeps peacefully on my bed. He looks so peaceful and I looked outside the window and it is still high noon. I stood up and decided to stretch my legs and I think that my friend seems to be not going anywhere soon.

‘I hope he is ok’ my mind speaks. ‘That is a first. A friend over.’ I actually had a few friends because of either my façade of my shy nature but this guy… Lux saw through all that and I have grown attached to him in a way I can’t explain… it is like… I don’t know.

Everything around me feels thrilling and more alive. As if I came back to the old me, curious and free spirited.  I breathe in and stepped out of my room to see Zarin sorting out the hall.

“Hello. Lord Entei.” He bows respectfully.

“Hello there Zarin. Thank you for doing this for us.” And he looked surprised and wore a smile. I moved on to my destination which was the great outdoors I love so much.

I looked left and right to see nothing and I took off the rest of my heavy armor and the only thing left is my pants and white tunic. I stretched up as I looked at the boundless blue sky and opened the gate. I muttered a countdown before I started sprinting towards the forest to find something for my friend when he wakes up.

I finally arrived at that little pond I stumbled across ever since I was a child. It is a gathering spot for a lot of fruit bearing plants and wonderful flowers. I saw that most of the berries are ripe to my joy and I was looking for a nice Petcha for Lux. I mean who does not like Petcha?

I saw a bunch of sizable small Petcha berries nearby.

“Perfect” and as I grabbed a few and I now was snooping around for some of my favorite, Tamato. A very red and spicy berry is a good way to start your day. One can actually be a substitute for a shot of coffee and that is no joke.

I found a huge round one and took a big bite out of it.

“Mmm!” I tasted the spicy flavor that I loved. I chomped down the rest as soon as possible and I belched out an ember in the process. I gave myself a chuckle and started to go back to the castle.

I started to hum out my mother’s lullaby.

Looking forward I continue and I found the road back to the castle and made my way there slowly. On my way I saw two pokemon, a blue one and a yellow one in the distance. It must be Suicune and Raikou from their trip.

I made my way to the gate to see that it is already an hour since I left Lux. I suppose he is awake now. I managed to bump into Suicune who looked at me in surprise.

“E-Entei! Hi!” she suddenly greeted me. I smiled and said hello.

“How are you today?” I asked her and she stammered and said that she is good. I noticed she has something behind her back.

“What is that?” I asked pointing behind her and she moved and replied nothing. I used Extreme Speed to get behind her and all I saw was her hands.

“Ok then… I better give these to Lux.” I showed her my satchel filled with Petcha berries and went on my way to my room. I thought to myself if he is ok and will he hate me for Suicune’s mishap on the battle field today. I sighed heavily and entered my room to see Lux stretching.

He looks to my direction and smiled.

“Thank you, Entei. For doing this for me…” He told me as he came to me and bowed.

“No, no…. It is nothing. After all, you are my friend so why wouldn’t I do this for you.” I gleefully replied as I came to him and handed him my bag filled with berries.

“What is that?” Lux asked as he holds the satchel and opened it to see a lot of berries contained in the small bag. His eyes widened and so did his maw, he quickly hugged me and said thank you repeatedly. He grabbed one and popped it in his mouth and his eyes widened.

“This is wonderful!” He yelled out as he continued to eat the rest of the berries. “Want some?” he offered and I showed him my paw.

“I ate a Tamato a while back so it’s fine. I ate already.” And he continues eating the berries I gave him until he finished the entire bag.

“That was wonderful… Thanks!” He gave me the bag and I accepted it. He stood up and got his clothes back on and looks at me with glee in his eyes. “Will you show me the rest of the mansion?” he asked me and I nod.

After a while we have been roaming around the mansion. From the study to the masters bed room where we ended our tour. Lux noticed that picture in the hall once again and he looks at the shy Entei behind a Suicune Mother who gently smiles.

Lux smiled and looked at me and back again at the picture.

“Where are your parents?” He curiously asked me.

“They passed away during the Wave Wars…” I replied sadly and he sighs and apologizes. I went to him and knelt a bit to see him face to face. “You never mean any harm. So stop apologizing for every slipup and flaw that you make, ok?”

He nods and wiped his tears.

‘Entei it is time for dinner. We ate already so go on without us… Alright?’

‘Ok. Thank you Suicune…’

“Lux, so want to join me for dinner? Everyone else ate already so it is just us…” I asked him and I was hoping that he would say…

“Yes! Of course!” Lux replied with a wide smile just as always. But when we got here shocked us…

The room is candle lit and a table is set for two… and tonight’s dinner is… Geldin Curry! A spicy and mild curry that has flavors that just mix well together. I am drooling with the scent in the air and so was Lux. We grinned and went to the table and there were roses on my seat with a note ‘Go Gettem Bro~!’

I blushed hard at what they are trying to do. Are they trying to set us up? I breathed heavily and Lux suddenly called my name and I turned fast with the bouquet of twelve blue roses in hand. Lux looked at those roses with curiosity and I panicked.

“For you Lux...” I gave him the roses and he smiles and takes them from my hands and smelling them. He counted the roses and gleefully licked my face.

“Thank you, Entei…” He thanked me as he scratches his head with a blush on his face. “These are beautiful… you really went out of your way to find these for me. That is sweet of you.” He gave me another lick after the sentence and my shy nature is urging to come out but my will is stronger. I returned the lick to signify that I am glad to do it.

“Y-your welcome… Let’s get eating then, after all I have more to teach tomorrow.” I took my seat and he took his. We looked at each other and smiled. We thanked for our food and dug in.

Licks mean a few things in our country. One is Love like others but licks here are more of a gesture of multiple meanings. The other is closeness between friends and family, and last but the most common one is thankfulness for the thought or action.

And returning licks also is proper etiquette. Returning it means you are glad to return the thought. Licking back can mean: I love you too, You’re welcome, I am glad to be your friend and others. Our culture is incredibly affectionate towards daily actions and gestures.

We ended up finishing our food and I guided him to the guest room which is just as decorated as any of my sibling’s rooms. A shelf for books, a coffee table and other things. Also there was a veranda over as well.

Lux then looks at me with curiosity when he found his things near the bed.

“The owners of the inn are thankful for your efforts and I personally guarantee you that they won’t be hunted and harassed around anymore by the royal guard. I finally was able to disown that knight out of his position so you can rest easy, Lux.” I told him and he smiles widely and hugs me tight

“Thank you! Thank you! Wait…” He looked at me as if I tried to hide something.

“You are the guy with the cloak that got out the moment the match finished! I knew it!” I am shocked that he managed to even get a glimpse of me when I was watching the match.

“I was actually tailing them because I suspected them for abusive activities and I finally got to see it and since you managed to defeat him. His title is now yours to keep, whether you like it or not.” I told him and he nods in agreement before letting out a sigh.

“I didn’t want to even get his title. But I did and I wonder if that applies to dukes too if I were to be challenged to a duel.” He asks and I responded with a nod that he also gets the title if he defeated a duke in a duel.

Lux turned slightly pale and yelled. And when he yelled his fur instantaneously stood up out of control and his bangs are now pointed like prickly Quillfish spikes.

“I-I am the duke of Watershore now!” He panicked and yelled. “I didn’t even want to take his title! I just wanted to leave Watershore peacefully to start my adventure but now I have a responsibility in my hometown that needs to be filled and then there is the fact that the town must be thrown into chaos now thanks to my absence and…”

“Lux… Calm down… just breathe…” I calmly told the panicking Luxio as he paces around the room nervously and he took a few deep breaths. He then finally calmed down and his fur finally calmed down and returned to its not too spiky but smoother appearance.

“Thank you…” He replied and I licked him to mean welcome and he licks back. I blushed a bit from the lick and my shy nature is now kicked into high gear. My face is heating up and my breath is getting slightly erratic and I am starting to sweat… But I haven’t fainted yet…

“W-w-we-elcome Lux… After all you are my friend right…” I scratched the back of my head and Lux suddenly hugged me tight and I instantaneously fainted.

The morning came and I woke up to see that I am not in my room but in… The guest room? I looked around to see that Lux is beside me… he is hugging me… that is….

HE IS HUGGING ME!!!!

I quickly got myself out of the bed and tried to regain my composure at what is going on. I just cuddled with one of my few friends and he does not seem to mind. Rather he would love to do it, his eyes opened and he yawned.

‘This is bad… this is soo bad…’ You should get the idea why I quickly got out of there. It is in the morning and all so you should get the idea… this has to be the most embarrassing moment of my life. Me cuddling my friend and in the morning I just have to get that. Thinking fast I got a book and sat down on the sofa while trying to ‘read’ the book.

“Good Morning Entei!” Lux greeted me

“Good Morning Lux! Did you sleep well? Sorry if I had to sleep with you…” and Lux simply chuckled and waved it off as he got up and I quickly got back to ‘reading’.

“I am gonna have a bath! I hope you don’t mind.” He told me and I smiled at him and gave him the ‘go ahead’ gesture which was simply rolling my wrist as if I were to bow. He smiled and went in the bathroom immediately and I decided to leave the room.

“Lux I will be back in a bit. Just gonna bathe and we can train and go to the festival tonight!”

“All right!”

And after a while we finally got dressed. This time I was using my casual clothing of a yellow shirt and blue pants and Lux wears a blue shirt along with orange and black pants. As usual he is wearing his vest, necklace and white bracer adorned with a green gem.

We went outside and Lux took a deep breath.

“Hahhh. We should get going!” Lux told me and I gave a nod.

I got on all fours and gestured him to get on. He blushed and told me that he is fine.

“I insist! After all… I need training on my stamina when I am carrying someone. It is bound to be useful someday.” I lied. I actually can carry more than Lux and that is no joke. I have to train on every aspect from strength to intelligence just to be able to get to the position I have right now.

But I wanted for Lux to be as rested as possible for the festival we are going to attend tonight. It is the Fall Waking Festival, in where we celebrate the arrival of Ho-oh in the region and in that time he purges all evil spirits in the city.

I readied myself as he mounted on my back and he gave me a nod. I stood up and got ready. I warned Lux that he should hold on and he complied by gripping my fur. I took a deep breath and launched myself out of the castle gates towards the forest.

It feels nice running. The wind going against your fur, how fast you are going, the feeling of almost flying. Those are the reasons why I have grown the habit of using Extreme Speed often because of how it felt like to be so fast and free from seemingly everything but… that’s not the case.

After all… I am stuck to my duty in Dawnfield as a captain. I wanted to escape from it all, the cheers, crowds, castles, power, council meetings and the like. I just wanted to wonder around the world. In fact I am envious of Lux. Free and wild as the wind.

I sighed and eventually we arrived at our destination. I knelt down for Lux to be able to get off me easily and he noticed my sadness right away.

“What’s wrong, Entei?” He asked me with care and concern. I don’t want to drag him into my problems knowing that he will stop at nothing to help me so I decided to suck it in. Hoping that he will buy my lie.

“It’s nothing… really.” I told him as I tried to smile. He wore a face of doubt in front of me and nods in understanding.

“Ok then. If you won’t talk about it. I understand.”

I gave a nod and proceeded to the lesson today.

After a while we ended training early as he wanted to go to town and find some quest for him to do. I was dragged along with him because of how persistent he is. He begged for me to come with him and it is difficult to say no to him really. Especially to my closest friend.

He grabbed us some quest to do. Most of them are retrieval quests for materials and minerals in the nearby quarry that sells lots of materials for forgers and adventurer’s alike. I offered my services to the others and they declined but Lux was able to sway them to the other direction.

His energy and enthusiasm is familiar to me… Like I have seen someone like this earlier in my life but I don’t know who it is. We eventually hit nightfall and we were able to complete 14 quests that were nothing but deliveries and retrievals for the day.

Now finally the festival is in full swing. Music in the air, loads of things hanged from wires, lanterns with Ho-oh’s sigil in every corner. And most of all is the festive aura you can sense around you. The aura is happy and bouncy that you are bound to go and join in too.

“Hey! Let’s play a few games! I wanted to try a few of these ever since I was younger!” Lux called me out as he waved his hand in the air and I came to him to see that he is in a stall where you aim an attack at one of the targets and you get a prize.

“How about you sir! Care to try?” An Ampharos looks at Lux with a challenge. Lux grins and gave the stall owner a coin.

“Well then… Aim high and good!” He told Lux and Lux simply swiped his tail to release a Swift. He looked at the target intensely and suddenly he slashed the air to release a single star and the star exactly hit the middle of the ring target.

“Oh my! That is a good shot!” The Ampharos was surprised at how fast and precise the star was. Lux looked at what he had to offer and he grins widely when he found a huge red and yellow bracer and chose that one.

“Here you go~ this bracer is said to be made from here. This metal is constantly warm no matter what you do to it. I think that it has been blessed by the great Ho-oh for it to be able to withstand any magic you throw at it!” and Lux was handed the bracer which was too big for him.

“Thanks!” Lux yelled and came over to me with it.

“Here! I picked that out for you!” Lux cheerfully gave it to me. I nervously accepted it and wore it. To my surprise it actually fits me with those black cuffs on my wrists. It is as if it was meant for me to wear.

“Th-thanks…” I told him and he replied with a smile and a lick to the face.

“Welcome! And we should continue! I am excited for…” and Lux suddenly wore a serious face as he looks at an alleyway.

“Entei… Follow me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Yellow! This is Lux here!
> 
> How are you guys? Me? I am great mostly but with a swing of events here and there haha! 
> 
> Anyhow!
> 
> Now let's cue in the details!
> 
> We have a few interactions with the pair! Seems that Entei aims to impress Lux or simply he just wants to be a good friend. Who knows? Also we see a few items such as a Terravolt orb and a Promise Ring in current possession of our dear Luxio but what on earth is that warm bracer.
> 
> That bracer fits too perfectly with Entei and also mysteriously Lux found some suspicious people.
> 
> Till next time! Ciao!
> 
> Lux


End file.
